The Bond and the Philosopher's Stone
by HarryBond007
Summary: Harry and Ginny need to face to challenges that come together with a soulbond while trying to figure out the mystery of the philosopher's stone.
1. The Girl-Who-Dreamed

**UPDATE. Decided to give the whole story a check. I noticed a lot of grammar errors and a few spelling ones, English is not my native language so I'll see what I can do to get this story as good as possible. For this one I mostly focus on those things I had been thinking about changing an event on a later chapter but still not sure still it won't affect the outcome at the end of Chapter 14. Once that I had done the changes that I want I'll also put two new chapters to this before continuing with the rest of my stories. Hope this improves upon the previous version if not please tell me why or how, I'm open to any correction.**

**I also put a cover image to this.**

* * *

Ginny Weasley was still asleep when the first beam of light came sneaking through her window, unfortunately for her she was hardly a morning person and as soon as the light touched her face she started to grimace in discomfort. The previous night she had forgotten to shut the curtains of her bedroom and now she was regretting that big time. Even so Ginny turned over quickly putting a pillow over the back of her head as a desperate attempt to return to her beautiful dream.

It didn't work though. The sunlight around her soon became so pesky that the girl had to give up and step out of the bed grumbling about the lost fantasy.

From her dream she remembered a boy with a lighting bolt scar rescuing her from an evil dragon but everything else seemed blurry, still Ginny didn't have to think so much to guess who the boy was since she used to dream about him very often. His name was Harry Potter and he was not just a fantasy, he was a real boy and a hero, he had saved the entire Wizarding World when he was only a baby and that story really fascinated her. Ginny had known about him ever since she could remember, when she was younger her father even told her stories about him every night and she never got tired of listening to them. The only downside for Ginny was waking up and returning to the reality of her bedroom.

The redhead girl let out a yawn as soon as she was convinced that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep any-more, then she shuffled to her drawers still rubbing her eyes with the back of her arm. She knew that it was going to be a busy day so she decided to head to the bathroom as soon as possible, if she was lucky none of her brothers would be there.

Moments later as she was coming out of the shower she heard a voice all the way back from the kitchen, "Ginny! Ron! I want you at the table in five minutes! Hurry up, we're late already!"

"Coming Mum!" she answered.

Ron was her brother and the second youngest child of the Weasley family - only Ginny was younger - it was a normal thing for him to sleep the entire morning if given the chance to, however Ginny was sure that he was not going to take long once he realized that there was food on the table.

Ginny needed to hurry up.

The redhead girl tried to unravel her long red mane as fast as she could, today was going to be a very stressful day and it was better not to alter her mother's mood. It was that day of the year in which they had to go to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies and she had to be prepared for the turmoil.

It was always the same for her; first the rush of leaving the house on time - which they never actually did - then the chaos of moving through all of the packed shops of the alley without separating too much from each other, and finally the concerns to afford all of the boys' school supplies without forgetting anything essential. It was pure madness and in the middle of it Ginny was dragged by the hand the entire day as her mother and brothers raced from one shop to the next one. Even so it was one of the best days of the year for her.

The shops, the people, the weird whistling things that she couldn't buy and specially the Magic; it was all about the Magic. Diagon Alley was fantastic and Ginny wished that they could go there more often. The girl sighed looking at the mirror with a bitter-sweet smile imagining the day when she would finally go to buy her own school supplies.

"Ginny! Ron!"

Ginny startled at her mother's yells and resumed brushing her hair right away, "Coming!"

When the girl entered the kitchen her brothers were already there and surprisingly that included Ron. The boy was eleven now so he was going to attend Hogwarts for the first time this year, surely he was so keen to be there already that he even gotten up early for his shopping trip. Unfortunately Ginny was not even ten so she had to wait another year.

Ginny hated not being able to go to school yet. It was not that she did not like living at the Burrow, she did, but as Ron was going this year she was going to have to stay all alone with her mother. She would not have Ron to talk or play any-more. Besides, all of her other brothers had said so many wonderful things about Hogwarts that she was very anxious to be there as fast as possible.

"Ginny dear, breakfast is already at the table." her mother said when she got a glimpse of her coming down the stairway.

"Thanks mum"

When she sat down Percy was explaining about the duties that being a prefect entailed but the twins were mocking him and Ginny was not sure if he was noticing that. Ginny had two more brothers - Bill and Charlie - they had already finished school so they were not living at the Burrow any-more. Percy was the oldest one still living there.

While Percy was still talking to his mother about his great achievement, the twins - Fred and George - took the opportunity to joke about the disaster that was having a new prefect in the family. Percy glared at the twins while his mother scolded them. Ron on the other hand didn't notice anything since he barely paused for breath while putting chunks of food into his mouth.

"If you just took your studies more seriously there could be more prefects in the family!" their mother yelled.

"Mother! you can't possibly mean that.." Fred said, touching his chest with a false expression of pain.

"..you had just hurt our feelings,.. so much.." George mimicked.

"Oh shut up you two and finish that bacon already" Ginny's mother said with a frown.

Meanwhile Ginny was still trying to recall last night's dream with her chin resting on her left hand. She wondered what Harry Potter would do on a normal day, what could he be doing right now? In her dreams they always met and fell in love with each other, in some of them they even married. Still she knew that the fantasy was next to impossible, he was the famous saviour of the Wizarding World and she was only the small and unimportant Ginny Weasley.

"Is Ickle Ronniekins ready for his first shopping trip?" Fred asked.

"Shut up! don't call me like that" Ron answered. The twins always enjoyed messing up with Ron whenever they could. He hated it, one time they even transformed his teddy bear into a spider and since then spiders are Ron's greatest fear.

"Oi! keep your hair on little brother.." George said

"if we didn't know better we would say that you got all of the family's hot temper..."

"..not Gin-Gin over here!" George finished pointing at Ginny. She was surprised at first because she was not paying attention to the conversation, then she just frowned in their direction. The twins knew that it was best not to cross the line with Ginny but even so they seemed to forget at times.

"See Fred, our little sister is daydreaming again." George said when he noticed that she had been gazing away.

"Wonder about what.. or who.." Ginny blushed at this.

"..reckon that she is picturing herself as a prefect?!" George said scandalized. Percy snorted without looking at them.

"Of course not! I'll be buggered if she was. Little Gin-Gin is not bonkers!"

"Knock it off!" Ginny said glaring at them.

"Right, right." said George ignoring her.

"I know!.. maybe this is regarding a someone.." Fred added with a mischeavous grin and the red covered Ginny's face immediately, " a certain Harry P.."

"Fred! George! leave your sister alone and hurry up, we were supposed to be there 20 minutes ago!" the woman shouted while clearing the table.

"Mum! We were just having a friendly talk with our beloved brother and sister." said George.

"Well you should stop talking then and go get your lists." answered their mother, "Otherwise I might have to talk to your father about it and your Hogsmeade forms are not signed yet." she finished clearly stating her point.

At this both the twins froze. "Oh she's evil." George said turning to Fred.

"She certainly is my dear brother, she's pulling a fast one on us."

"Do I need to repeat it? Lists now!"

The twins didn't have other option but to head upstairs very quickly. Ginny, who was still red, couldn't stop from smirking at them and soon she noticed that Ron had joined her.

"Don't you have a list also?" Ginny's mother said turning to face Ron without losing her frown. The redhead boy almost almost chocked but soon he was storming towards the stairway as fast as a speeding broom.

It didn't surprised Ginny that all of the school lists were on the table within a minute.

Once they were all ready they flooed to the Leaky Cauldron to start the day. Ginny's mother took all of her children through the pub waving hastily several times as they walked toward the entrance of Diagon Alley. Ginny stood behind her mother all the time because Tom, the owner, scared her a little.

As always Gringotts was the first building to appear, it didn't impressed them that much anymore but still Ginny and Ron raised their sights a little to get a better look at it. When they were by the door Ginny's mother went inside to get the money for the trip and only the twins joined her, Percy was left behind to look after Ron and Ginny. The redhead girl didn't complain at all since she didn't want to see the goblins, they always made her feel uncomfortable.

They stood outside of the bank seeing all kind of kids pootling around with their parents, it was school shopping period so it wasn't weird seeing so many. A few minutes passed and the wait turned a little dull, Ginny wanted to see the shops already even if they wouldn't get anything for her. Fortunately her mother appeared soon on the main door of the white marble building and Ginny's smile brighten up.

"Well it is not much but I think that it would be enough." Ginny's mother said weighing a small bag.

Ginny knew that her family didn't have much money and every year her parents had a hard time providing school supplies for several children. Next year she would go to Hogwarts and that would make things even more difficult. That was the reason why most of their things were previously from an older brother or second hand, her school supplies for next year would be probably the same.

Not even two minutes had passed since they left the bank when the twins found their friend Lee Jordan who he had arranged to do his shopping on the same day. The three of them quickly set off for Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop in spite of their mother's complaints, Ginny thought she heard something about fireworks when they were out of her reach but she considered that it was best not to bring that out in front of her mother.

Ginny had always been fascinated by the shops and stalls in the alley, it was a pity that most interesting things were too expensive. Ron on the other hand was usually the first one in getting bored, this time it was a different since some of the things being bought were for him, he looked eager to go even into the boring shops this year.

The day moved on as they kept on walking from shop to shop. They bought some simple quills and parchment at Scribbulus Writing Instruments and only the indispensable ingredients for potions at Slug & Jiggers Apothecary, on the other hand they spent a little more on Potage's Cauldron Shop since Ron didn't have a cauldron before.

Fred and George joined them by the time they reached Magical Menagerie. There they got some treats for Scabbers that used to be Percy's rat but was now Ron's since Ginny's parents promised Percy a present for making it to prefect and he had chosen a new pet.

"Percy dear, have you made up your mind yet?" Ginny's mother asked.

"Not sure mother, maybe an owl can help me with my goals this year. I might be involved in some important mailing." Percy said looking up.

The twins smirked, they were pranksters and you didn't need to be a genius to guess that they were already thinking on some joke to play on Percy, even when he could take points from them now.

That's how they got out of the owl shop with a brand new screech owl for Percy which he named Hermes. George's robes were a bit worn out so they made a quick visit to the Secondhand robe shop also and then they were ready for the books which were the most expensive items to buy. The books that they didn't find on the secondhand book shop would need to be bought at Flourish and Blotts.

They were half way there when they saw a huge bearded man standing next to a skinny boy some doors away, surely he was a first year.

"Look, it's Hagrid!" Fred yelled pointing at the bearded man.

"Who's Hagrid?" Ginny who was turning the other way came then asking and looking at the boy, she was really curious about the two of them.

"He's the eleven foot guy over there" George pointed out also.

"He is the gamekeeper at Hogwarts or something like that. He's not a teacher but he is a nice guy" Percy stated.

"Of course he is!.. and he has these horrible beasts that.."

"Fred!" Ginny's mother intervened frowning.

"..that are totally harmless mother" George finished winking at Ginny.

Ginny saw her mother say hello from the distance and Hagrid replied waving. For little Ginny the man could easily be a giant.

The Weasleys were already heading their own way when a strange feeling made Ginny turn to where Hagrid and the boy were. The boy was following Hagrid in the opposite direction but he stopped and turned to look at Ginny too with a puzzled expression. The rest of the Weasleys weren't aware that they had kept going while Ginny stood behind.

Everything seemed silent when Ginny started walking towards the boy not sure of what made her take that decision. The boy waited for her and, as she approached him, Ginny noticed that he was wearing some round shaped glasses. Her mother's yells reached her then but Ginny couldn't decipher her words and for some reason they didn't seem important either. Hagrid appeared to be as confused as her mother, he was standing behind the boy without knowing what to do.

"Ginny! Where are you going? come back here!" her mother's voice echoed across the alley.

Even with her mother's yells Ginny didn't stop until she was facing the boy directly. He had an unruly jet-black hair and a dubious look, the boy saw her through his round glasses with his startling green eyes and opened his mouth after the weird silence.

"Hi" he said.

"Hi.." she answered shyly "I'm .. Ginny" she extended her hand smiling at him. That was something weird since she was not used to be around strangers and much less introduce herself to them out of nowhere, still the situation made her feel relaxed so she couldn't help it.

The boy doubted for a brief moment, then he smiled back extending his hand too.

"I'm Harry" he said as he approached his hand, "Harry Potter"

For a moment Ginny wasn't able to understand the meaning of those words, her mind was totally in blank. Slowly she turned to look at his forehead with her eyes growing wide and when she stopped a silent gasp escaped from her, she had just realized who the boy was.

The boy didn't seem to notice this reaction so he continued moving his hand towards Ginny. Then they touched and everything went black.

* * *

**Just added some corrections to the text. Thanks to Sibling Creature for pointing those out.**


	2. The Burrow

**UPDATE. Fixed a few spelling and grammar issues. Also modified a bit of the narrative but nothing of impact to the overall story, mostly because I thought some situations or priority of questions were out of character. I'm grateful of all corrections made since English is not my native language.**

* * *

The green light nightmare was happening again. As usual everything seemed covered in a chilling darkness that was very hard to describe and the green light only made things feel even darker. The nightmares had appeared many times before but that didn't meant that he was used to them, nothing further from the truth actually.

Still there was something different this time. Something good.

He tried to remember and soon flashes of his dream came swifting back to him, the images were from before the nightmare and even when most of them looked blurry the parts that he could recall were astonishing. He had been a wizard that had to attend to this incredible school of Magic where his parents had studied, it turned out that they had died protecting him and not in a car accident as he was made believe all of his life. There was also a giant man named Hagrid who had been more nice to him than any other person that he could remember. Hagrid took him into a huge underground vault filled with gold that was supposed to belong to him and he still couldn't recover from the shock, he never had money before so the idea of that fortune being his was something very hard to believe.

Actually it wasn't clear if any of it was real at all, it felt like it but it just seemed impossible. At the end the only thing that he was certain of was that - dream or not - he had never been that happy before.

"I'm.. Ginny" a sweet voice came suddenly out of nowhere and everything changed. The nightmare was not cold any-more and the darkness slowly faded, even the green started to turn into a very bright tone of red.

It was then that he saw her again, the cute little girl with the flaming red hair, she was a complete mystery to him and still he couldn't forget about her lovely brown eyes or her titchy little freckles scattered through her face. He didn't remember exactly at what point of the dream she appeared or who was she but for some weird reason she seemed to be the highlight in a story where he had been told that he was a wizard. Ginny was her name and all what he knew about her.

Soon the nightmare was not a nightmare but a beautiful dream and that was surprising considering he wasn't used to those kinds of dreams. He didn't know how long he kept dreaming about her but after a while he felt that he was coming out of his slumber and discovered that he didn't want to.

Even so he steadily started to recover his senses until he was totally awake. Then he opened his eyes and all of a sudden, orange.

His eyes started wiggling around until he was conscious enough to distinguish his surroundings. He was on a camp bed next to a bigger bed but still it was more comfortable than his old mattress back at the cupboard, it was hard to miss that both beds had orange clothing. He sat down and then he noticed a shabby orange wallpaper and some posters that were spread across the walls, people were moving all around them like they were no longer part of the printed paper. The boy didn't have a clue about where he was but he was starting to believe that the beautiful dream could be real when something boggled out from the other bed.

He fell out startled by the sudden appearance. "Sorry, didn't meant to scare you. Just heard you moving" said the thin redhead boy who was the owner of the voice. The boy had a long nose and a very freckled face, he was wearing some old blue pyjamas with some orange decorations.

"Eh..don't worry about it" the boy on the floor answered still out of balance.

The redhead seemed to think for a moment and then he blurted out something that apparently he had been waiting to ask for some time. "Are you really Harry Potter?" his voice was filled with enthusiasm and expectation.

He was famous, that dream was turning more real with every second that passed. Harry nodded slowly without taking his eyes away from him.

"Wicked"

"Err.. Where am I?.. who are you?"

"Oh yeah.. I'm Ron, Ron Weasley, and this is the Burrow."

"The Burrow?"

"Eh.. this house, it's our home. That's how we call it." the redhead boy said, "This is my room, it is not much but.."

"It's brilliant." Harry stopped him. It was the truth, even in his confusion he was marvelled at the amount of fantastic things that the boy seemed to have. Ron's room was simply put much more than he will ever get at Privet Drive.

The boy turned a bit red, "Eh.. you really mean that?" he asked with a wide smile.

Harry nodded but he wasn't able to smile since he still had a lot of questions on his head. "How did I get here?"

"Oh.. Don't you remember?"

Harry shook his head slowly.

"Well,.. it all happened at the Diagon Alley, we were shopping there when we saw you. All I know is that one moment we were heading to the book shop and the next one Mum was yelling at my sister, don't know what's gotten into her but she shuffled to you as if she knew you or something."

The first thing that came to Harry's mind was that Ron was part of a wizarding family, he had already thought that the redhead might be a wizard specially considering his not very normal room but the idea of an entire family surrounded by Magic seemed fantastic. Even so Harry's attention was quickly drawn to the rest of Ron's words, in some way the mention of his sister seemed important.

Ron on the other hand took Harry's reaction as a sign to continue. "Emh.. A shifty light appeared around you after that, everyone looked confused, haven't seen anything like it before." said the redhead clearly excited, "Then Mum and that huge man, Hagrid, tried to get to you but they couldn't, even Dumbledore came and he couldn't do anything either which is very strange because he is supposed to be very powerful and all that."

"Dumbledore?" Harry asked very surprised. He only knew about him because of his letter and Hagrid's words but it was enough to understand that he was important.

Ron nodded effusively, "Yes, can you believe it? I don't even know how he knew it so fast. Anyway, Mum was going spare about the whole thing but the light faded and you two appeared there on the floor. Mum interrupted the trip and brought you both home."

When Ron finished a brief silence took place and Harry was left with a lot of doubts. The natural thing would have been to ask about Hagrid, after all he was the one that gave him his letter and vault key so he might be able to explain things to him. However it was not Hagrid the first one who came to his mind.

"Ginny" he said on a low voice, "she is your sister." Images of the cute little redhead girl extending her hand to him appeared on his head, if Harry remembered correctly she had introduced to him just before everything went blank.

Ron nodded and Harry couldn't suppress a smile at that. The girl was real and that was where he saw her, she was the girl that he met before fainting, the memory was clear now. Still it was weird being so interested in her when he only saw her for a couple of seconds.

"How do you know her?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't.. I mean I didn't.. the last thing I remember is she telling me her name."

"Oh" the redhead boy said still with a weird expression.

He was very confused about the redhead girl, he had seen her for a very short period of time but she felt really important to him, suddenly he found himself wishing that she had waken up already so he could at least say goodbye before leaving to Privet Drive.

Ron started throwing excited words about the whole story then, however Harry didn't had any memory after fainting and that worried him specially since it seemed to be a strange case for Ron too and he was supposed to be more used to wizard things. Still the fact that Dumbledore and Ron's parents were trying to find out an explanation relaxed him a bit. One particular detail that appeared to be significant in the story was the presence of a Gringotts' goblin, according to Ron the goblin had emerged from the staring crowd and had talked to Dumbledore. The redhead didn't heard the conversation but he said that the headmaster didn't look happy.

Then Harry asked about Hagrid and was surprised to find out that the giant man was not waiting for him downstairs, panic took over him since he didn't know where he was or how to get to Privet Drive from there. It was then that Harry's eyes found the window. Outside it was filled with sunlight and a few birds could be heard, by the way the landscape looked it didn't appear to be as late as Harry thought, in fact it looked as if the day was just beginning.

"Err.. Ron.."

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?" he asked still looking at the window.

"Dunno, I'm just waking up too. It's still pretty early I think."

"But.. I was shopping with Hagrid." Harry asked dumbfounded.

"That was yesterday."

It took a few moments for Harry to fully register those words but when he did his eyes went wide. "WHAT!? Yesterday.. ? That can't be true. I-I slept the whole day?!"

When Ron nodded Harry's mouth dropped open. The boy didn't felt as he had slept that much but to be honest he wouldn't know how it would feel to sleep like that, after all the Dursleys always made sure that he was up early taking care of the breakfast.

"Uncle Vernon is going to kill me!" he thought.

Harry could had easily blacked out right there but before he had a chance Ron stopped him. He explained that Dumbledore had asked Hagrid to leave and wait for him at Hogwarts, it turned out that the old wizard believed that the best thing for Harry was to come with Ron's family and he had also promised to talk to the Dursleys about it.

He was frozen unable to decide what to think. The idea of staying there seemed wonderful but was it really true? Also he didn't knew what his Uncle said to that request. "Oh who am I kidding? Uncle Vernon will be making a party if I don't return!" he thought.

"We can play Quidditch with the twins and I will show you how to play Wizarding chess and Exploding Snap too. Is it true that you were raised by Muggles?" Ron asked fascinated.

"Yeah, they're not pretty cool though. Is your family ok with me staying here?"

"Of course! Everybody will be mad for it!"

"Are you sure?" asked Harry still a little sceptical.

"Yeah, they will be fighting over to meet you."

A brief moment of silent took place while Harry tried to deal with all the information that he just got, staying with Ron's family seemed like a pleasant surprise but he was not sure if everybody was ok with that. Meanwhile Ron was looking at him very studiously.

All of a sudden the redhead's eyes travelled quickly to Harry's forehead as if he had been trying to avoid it during the entire conversation. "So that's where You-Know-Who -"

"Yes," said Harry, "but I can't remember it."

"Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! what kind of manners have I taught you?!" a plump redhead woman yelled from the recently opened door. "the boy doesn't need you to be remembering him of such things!"

"Sorry Mum" said the boy lowering his head.

"It's ok. I don't mind" Harry tried to defend Ron from who appeared to be his mother. The boy seemed like a good person and Harry didn't want to lose the opportunity of making a friend.

"Even so, it is not polite." Then after one last glare at Ron the expression of Mrs Weasley's face softened a little and turned to Harry. "Hello Harry, nice to meet you. I'm Molly Weasley, Ron's mother." for a moment Harry thought that he saw something weird in the way that the woman looked at him but he soon shrugged it off.

Harry stood up and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you too Mrs Weasley."

"Has Ron told you that you are going to stay here for the rest of the summer?"

"Yes Mrs Weasley he did.. but I don't want to cause any trouble.."

"You don't cause any trouble Harry, don't worry about it, Ron will be happy of having you to play around." Ron nodded smiling widely. "Besides your headmaster already talked to your family, he said that they were ok with it."

"It'll be great" added Ron.

"By the way your trunk is over there and I think your owl got out looking for something to eat." said Mrs Weasley.

After that Harry decided to accept his good luck to escape so soon from Private Drive. Thinking about it the situation was great for him, he would not only learn to play all of these cool games but he also will be getting to school knowing a bit more about the Wizarding World. Ever since Hagrid told him about going to school to learn magic with other wizard boys Harry had been scared that he, without any magical knowledge, would not stand a chance against other kids that have been living in wizarding environments all of their lives.

Harry smiled at the kind woman "Thanks a lot Mrs Weasley"

"It's nothing dear." said Mrs Weasley and suddenly her expression turned serious, "So, how are you feeling today?"

"Very good Mrs Weasley just a bit stiff"

"Do you remember anything from yesterday? It may help us to figure out what happened to you" she asked, Harry noticed that she was pretty interested in his answer.

"I was already finished with my shopping and Hagrid told me that we should be leaving.." He tried to focus on remembering as much as he could. "I met Ginny and then ... nothing"

"Oh ok don't worry dear." she said slightly disappointed. "Hagrid hoped you could write to him when you were feeling better."

"I'll do so,.. Err.. Mrs Weasley?"

"Yes dear?"

"I really don't want to cause any problem,... I can pay for my food and.."

Mrs Weasley didn't even let him finish. "Don't. We won't take it and besides where is food for seven one more won't be a problem." Harry's eyes widen when he noticed how many people lived in there. "You let yourself feel comfortable. After breakfast you can play with Ron, he will be happy to have a partner"

"Thanks, I would love too"

"Ok, so hurry up that breakfast is ready, hope you can be down in five minutes"

"Sure Mrs Weasley"

"Yeah, Mum" Ron said at the same time.

Mrs Weasley was leaving the room when Harry remembered something that he needed to know. "Mrs Weasley, is ... Ginny alright?" Ron's mum was a bit surprised and smiled slightly when she answered "Yes she is, she is already awake. Thank you for asking" and she went downstairs.

When they were left alone Ron stared at Harry in silence for a moment, "So .. do you like Quidditch?" he asked.

For Ron it seemed like Christmas had arrived earlier this year as he started talking to Harry about his favourite Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons. He was surprised to find out that Harry didn't know anything about Quidditch but he decided to fix that as soon as possible.

Harry didn't want to take too long since Mrs Weasley had said that breakfast was ready so he took the first set of clothes that he found in his trunk and put them on. Meanwhile Ron kept talking to him about his family and some of the things in his room, it was a very interesting conversation specially when Ron mentioned his brother Charlie who - if Harry heard correctly - was working with dragons.

Once they were ready Harry made a mental note to write to Hagrid after breakfast and proceed to walk out of the room talking to his new room mate.

Ron became Harry's best friend instantly, he considered Hagrid as a friend too and he was surely going to talk to him once he arrived at Hogwarts but it was different with the redhead since he was the same age as Harry. Ron was going to be in first year also and that made Harry relax, he was going to arrive at Hogwarts with at least one friend.

By the time they got to the table Ron was already giving Harry a full speech of Quidditch rules. Harry was very excited about the whole world that was now opening before his eyes, the flying part was specially interesting even when he was afraid that he might not be good at it, on the downside he was still feeling a bit stiff but he thought that it was only because of the whole fainting thing.

"So little Ickle Ronnie has made a friend.." Fred said

"Seems so dear brother, unless that the friend isn't even listening to all of our little brother's waffling". George finished with a grin in his face.

Ron went red but Harry spoke first "I'm really enjoying that, haven't heard any of this before. It's really fascinating. I'm Harry by the way"

"We know" said both of them at the same time as the greeted the boy.

"I'm Gred!"

"And I am Forge"

Harry looked at Ron and he only replied by rolling his eyes, after that they walked in the direction of two empty seats that were together.

Once Harry sat on the table he greeted Percy and all of them kept talking about the absent brothers. Ron had five older brothers two of them working abroad, Charlie and Bill. Percy was the oldest one still living at the Burrow and was a prefect this year, Harry thought that he was a bit mouthy so he liked him the less. On the other hand the twins, Fred and George, were awesome and pretty funny.

Ron's brothers also asked a few questions to Harry and seemed pretty interested in him, for most of it Harry was glad to answer but he tried to talk as little as possible about the Dursleys. They appeared to be surprised of finding out how little Harry knew of the Wizarding World, that of course brought back all of Harry's fears about not being prepared for Hogwarts.

"Why aren't you eatin'?" asked Ron then noticing that Harry was the only one that hadn't touch his plate yet.

"Shouldn't we wait for your sister?"

"'course not! she must have fallen back to sleep"

"You can start eating dear, Ginny shouldn't take long." said Mrs Weasley but Harry noticed that she turned to the stairway with a worried look. For a moment it seemed like the woman was going to leave the kitchen but then she stopped and let out a relief sigh, "Oh there you are sweetheart. Breakfast is served."

Harry turned his chair eagerly and by the stairs he found a cute little redhead girl standing with her wide eyes set on him. He was amazed of how well he had pictured her in his dream because her face was exactly as he remembered. Harry smiled at her hoping that she could remember him but unfortunately that didn't get the reaction that he was waiting for because as soon as Ginny Weasley noticed his eyes she lowered her face and turned very red.

Soon the redhead girl started walking down the stairs but she tripped at the last step and fell to the floor. Harry who was the closest to the stairway didn't think twice before dashing to her.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked as he tried to help the cute girl to her feet. Ginny was - if possible - even redder than before and she didn't give him an answer, the girl just laid there looking confused with her eyes wide open. Harry didn't miss that and he soon found himself staring at those chocolate brown eyes without knowing why.

Mrs Weasley reached them next looking very worried but she calmed down when she noticed that Ginny was alright, still Harry noticed a weird look that she was throwing to both of them as if she was waiting for them to faint again. Nothing happened though and the girl stood up with her wide eyes fixed on Harry just before storming upstairs without saying another word.

"Don't worry dear, she is ok she's just a bit shy with new people" Mrs Weasley said. Harry nodded feeling downhearted, he was expecting to talk to her and he didn't even got to hear her voice.

Harry walked back to the table wondering if he might had said something that caused Ginny's behaviour, the girl seemed pretty willing to talk to him back at the Alley. When he sat down next to Ron he gladly discovered that he was already feeling less rigid.

Ginny came back a minute later. She got to her seat very slowly with her sight fixed on the floor the entire time, to Harry's disappointment she even sat on the other end of the table.

"So Harry boy, since you are the most famous person to ever sit in this table.." George started as they were finishing breakfast.

"..we were wondering if we could get a little bit of something.." George grinned mischievously.

"..like an autograph that we could show to other people" Fred finished smiling.

"FRED!" Mrs Weasley scowled "leave the poor kid alone"

"We were joking Mum! and I'm George" Fred lied to her. Mrs Weasley just glared at him. "Besides he must be used to it!"

"It doesn't matter George, don't mess with him!" Mrs Weasley said.

"I'm actually Fred" Mrs Weasley snorted.

"I'm not! Used to it I mean. I'm a common boy and I just learned that I was a wizard yesterday, I may even not be as good as other boys that have been doing magic since they were born. Don't think anyone would want a piece of paper with my name" Harry explained, he lowered his sight at the last part so he didn't noticed Ginny's eyes turning to look at him.

"I know someone who would, right Gin-Gin?" George whispered to Ginny but loud enough for all of the table to hear, at this the girl's eyes went wider and her face turned crimson red. Harry raised his head and when he met her eyes she turned to face her dish very fast. "That was just perfect, now Ginny is going to take a lot of time before talking to me. Thank you very much George .. Or was it Fred?" Harry thought.

Mrs Weasley shot George a warning glare that seemed to say "We will talk about this later" and then turned to Harry "Don't worry dear, most of the boys know very little magic by the time they get to Hogwarts. You'll do fine".

After breakfast Harry offer himself to clean up but Mrs Weasley didn't let him do it so the boy went upstairs to write a quick letter to Hagrid, fortunately Hedwig was already back.

**Dear Hagrid,**

**Hope that you're ok. I'm doing good, the Weasleys are a very nice family. I'll be learning quidditch today, I remember you said something about it. See you at Hogwarts.**

**Harry**

After Harry was convinced by Ron that Hedwig didn't need an address to deliver the letter he gave it to her and they went downstairs. In the first floor he noticed a door ajar, but when they approached to it the door slammed with a quick squeal.

"That's Ginny, just ignore her. She just talks all day about you and now that she finally met you she can't even say a word, she's nuts!" Ron said. Harry really wished that she hadn't heard that, he didn't want her to feel embarrassed and if she did heard her brother it was possible that she might never talk to Harry again.

"I think she seems like a nice girl" Harry said out loud, "About the Quidditch.. are you sure that I'll be able to fly?" he asked the last part very doubtful.

"Of course you will! why wouldn't you?"

Harry only shrugged and followed his new friend.

Ron and the twins didn't took long to teach Harry how to fly and they even said that it was like he was born for it, Harry didn't want to get his hopes up and tried to stay focused because he was not very interested in falling from the broom during the game. It turned out that he was actually pretty good at Quidditch and he really loved the sense of freedom that the air rushing through his face gave him.

They played two on two matches the whole afternoon and by the time they finished Harry was sure that he had never had so much fun before. On their way to the Burrow the twins kept teasing Ron about how Harry was much better than him in just one day but the redhead didn't seem to mind, instead Ron kept talking to him about all of the great plays that were done during the game.

Harry threw a last glimpse to a window on the first floor before entering the house, throughout the game he had felt that someone was watching him from there and he found himself hoping that it could had been Ginny.

In the evening Mr Weasley arrived and met Harry, he was a very nice man and totally amazed about Muggle stuff but he also seemed worried. They talked briefly about what happened at Diagon Alley and he noticed Mr Weasley kind of serious. Later Harry explained to him how some Muggle things worked and Mr Weasley's expression changed to fascination, he was particularly interested in all the things related to electricity.

"Eckeltricity you say? Wonderful what these Muggles come up with to make it up for their lack of Magic"

Harry tried very hard to not laugh at Mr Weasley's way of spelling electricity but before he could correct him Mrs Weasley intervened, "Arthur, I think that it is too late for the kids to be up. Harry had a hard day yesterday, he needs rest."

"Of course dear, you're right."

Ron and Harry headed upstairs after that and the black haired boy felt a bit let down by the fact that he didn't saw Ginny again after dinner, yes she had acted the same during all meals and still she hadn't said a word to him but he was wishing that it could change soon.

Harry didn't took long to find out that Mrs Weasley wasn't lying, he was really tired and he wasn't aware of how much until he reached the bed. It was the first day that he had spent away from Privet Drive since he could remember and it was the best one ever, the Burrow was the most wonderful place and it already felt much more like a home than Privet Drive ever would be.

A couple of days passed at the Burrow and Harry discovered new things to do every day. He learned to play Exploding Snaps and got certain mastery riding the broom, the Weasleys told him that he was a natural to it. Ron taught him how to play Wizarding Chess also but he lost spectacularly every single time, sometimes he started well but it never took too long before Harry's little chessmen were victims of disaster after disaster. The twins were very funny and he enjoyed talking to them or discovering one of their pranks. Percy and his prefect badge were their favourite targets, one time they managed to make him speak in rhyme the entire day. Harry laugh more those days than ever before, he even was glad to see a slight smile from Ginny one day that the twins transform Harry's glasses into triangle-glasses.

The only downside was that he was feeling stiff and tired again, he blamed that to his lack of sleep. Every night he had the green light nightmare and woke up screaming, the bad dreams had never been this frequent before and now even Ron was struggling to get a calm sleep with Harry yelling next to his bed so often. Every day was more exhausting than the previous one because most of the times Harry just couldn't sleep for more than a couple of hours.

Mrs Weasley soon noticed his condition and was completely puzzled about what was happening to him. Harry told her that he was tired but he didn't mentioned the nightmares, even so she found out and gave him some kind of potion to sleep occasionally.

Oddly enough also Ginny looked more tired and her brown eyes were puffy, he didn't know if this was normal to her and that worried Harry. He tried to ask Mrs Weasley a couple of times but she just kept saying that Ginny was going to get better. The fact was that Ginny's health worried Harry more than his own health, anyway he was used to it and he didn't want the redhead girl suffering.

"Are you really sure that you don't remember anything?" asked Percy once during breakfast, he was of course referring to what happened at Diagon Alley.

"No, I don't"

"Oh bug off Perce! are you planning on taking points from little Harrynkins here if he starts sparkling around the hallways?" Fred said as he passed his arm over Harry.

Percy snorted, "It was unusual, I only thought that they might have a clue about it."

"Everything is fine now," said Mrs Weasley sharply, "besides Dumbledore and your father are checking this and I don't want any of you teasing Harry or Ginny about it."

After that Percy didn't insist on the subject.

"Oh Harry I almost forgot," added Mrs Weasley, "Albus is coming later this afternoon, he wanted to speak with you."

"With me?!" the boy asked surprised. Harry hoped that the visit was because of the fainting at Diagon Alley and not about the Dursleys wanting him back. He didn't want to return there and Uncle Vernon was very capable of asking about him if that could make Harry miserable.

"Well he also wants to speak with Ginny, it will only be a few questions."

Harry nodded and turned to see Ginny's eyes growing wide with surprise. He didn't know what to expect of the meeting.

Once that they left the table one of the twins approached him whispering, "You know Harry, now that they mentioned it I think that you could use a little sparkling sometimes." he said with grin, "You look bleeding awful."

Harry smirked at that.

As they expected Dumbledore appeared at the Burrow shortly after lunch, he seemed to irradiate some kind of serenity to the whole house and Harry couldn't avoid being impressed by his presence. Albus Dumbledore was this tall old man with a long silver beard who wore a shinny purple cloak with vivid decorations, Uncle Vernon would definitively not approve him as a normal person. Harry saw him greeting a very worried Mrs Weasley but soon he asked to talk to him privately.

"Good morning Harry,.. is it ok if I call you Harry my boy?" the old man asked and when he saw the boy nodding he continued, "Well, Harry, I am sorry that I haven't had the time to meet you before but you may guess that I have a very busy schedule. First, I'm not sure if you had heard it before so let me say that you are the living image of your father, except for the eyes of course, those are from your mother" the Headmaster said to him with a smile.

"Good morning, you wanted to talk to me... Professor?" Harry asked smiling about the comparison to his parents.

"Yes indeed, I still want to" The headmaster replied. "I'm interested about what you have to say of the events that happened on Diagon Alley the day of your birthday"

Harry was expecting this and he already had the answer "I have already talked about this with Mr and Mrs Weasley sir, I don't know what happened between the time I met Ginny and when I woke up here at the Burrow".

Albus Dumbledore appeared to be thinking about it while looking at Harry with his soul-piercing blue eyes. He seemed to believe him because he adjusted his half moon spectacles and continued "I see, and had you notice anything strange since then?"

"Well I have been a little tired but I think that's because I haven't slept much, too many bad dreams." Harry answered.

"Interesting, would it be proper to ask about those dreams?"

Harry hesitated for a moment "I don't even know, I only see a green light flashing and lately a weird laugh too" The headmaster's face straighten at this.

"I won't lie to you Harry, those could be blurry memories of the night you got that scar" all of a sudden Harry's body felt much more colder.

"Is there something you want to ask my boy?"

"Yes,.. do I have to go back to the Dursleys?" Harry was hoping that he wouldn't have to, but he couldn't think of a place for him to stay. He didn't have any more relatives and even when he enjoyed the time spent at the Burrow he didn't want to be a burden for the family.

"I'm afraid that you have to, It is hard to explain but that is the safest place for you now" Then his expression changed, his face looked as he was thinking on a hard puzzle that he couldn't solve "Currently there is a problem with the protection there but I'm working on solving that problem, hopefully it will all be sorted out by next summer. That is the reason for your temporary presence at this house, I asked Molly to assist you until the term starts and she very kindly agreed"

Harry was a little surprised, so far he haven't thought about the reason why Dumbledore sent him to the Burrow but now that he knew it he couldn't understand what the old wizard meant by "safe" or what protection he was talking about.

Dumbledore must've seen his troubled expression because he then continued "Trust me it is the best option, don't worry about the summer though your Uncle is perfectly fine with you being here."

Harry rolled his eyes mentally at the mention of Uncle Vernon. "Eh.. Professor?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Do you know what happened at Diagon Alley? Was it something bad?" asked Harry. He had been wondering about it now and then but he hadn't thought of it as a major problem, besides he was pretty much distracted with every new thing that he had been discovering at the Burrow. Even so it seemed as if it was something important and people kept insisting on it so it was natural that he got a little worried, specially considering that it involved Ginny also.

The headmaster stared at him for a moment before answering, "I am afraid that I am not sure, sorry if you were waiting for a different answer. Still I believe that it is not bad but we must be cautious, I urge you not to think too much about it since everything will be cleared up very soon."

"Ron and his brothers say that they haven't seen anything like it before. The light."

"Neither do I my boy." Dumbledore answered surprising Harry for a moment, "This is a pretty unusual situation, fortunately for us the crowd at Diagon Alley didn't recognized you or we would have many people from the Ministry asking about you right now."

Harry hadn't thought about that but the fact that he mentioned the Ministry let him know that the situation was more serious than he had initially thought.

"Even so I insist on this not being a situation to worry about just yet." the man said noticing Harry's serious face, "There is no immediate danger and I promise that we will find out what happened"

Harry nodded.

The headmaster then smiled as trying to take all of what he said apart, "Now I am afraid that I have to leave. I'll only speak with Miss Ginevra very briefly and I'll be continuing my way" he said as he started walking towards the kitchen. "Nice to meet you Harry, see you in September"

"Nice to meet you too sir"

Harry headed upstairs because he couldn't think about any other place to go right then, the situation was really weird but the headmaster said that he shouldn't worry about it. The boy was not getting anywhere with this thoughts and after resting for a few minutes he decided to go outside and find Ron who was surely playing Quidditch with the twins.

On his way down Harry was so distracted that he didn't noticed that someone was coming from downstairs until they practically were one in front of the other. It was Ginny. Harry's eyes grew wide in surprise but he didn't miss Ginny's face turning very red.

"Sorry" he said but as usual the girl didn't give him other answer that wasn't a brief stare. Harry was little let down after that, the fact that he was feeling very tired didn't helped him either.

A few days passed after Dumbledore's visit and Harry kept feeling worse, even so he tried to relax playing with Ron. He hadn't forgotten about Dumbledore's visit but he decided that there was nothing he could do, whatever happened on his birthday was pretty beyond him and he had to trust Dumbledore and Ron's parents. Besides if they knew something they will surely tell them.

Everything else continued the same way at the Burrow and to Harry's disappointment that included Ginny, the girl was still avoiding him everywhere they found each other and Harry didn't know what to do to change that. He even tried to talk to her once but the girl ran away from him.

Not everything was bad news because Harry and Ron soon looked as if they had been friends for a very long time and Harry couldn't be more happy about it. Ron and the twins also noticed Harry's tiredness since he wasn't doing as good on Quidditch as the first days of his arrival, a few times he even preferred to stay in bed playing Exploding Snaps with Ron or something that wasn't as demanding as Quidditch.

One of those days Harry headed to Ron's room for another epic chess game defeat when Ginny's topic came back to him.

"I really mean it Ron, I believe that your mother is trying desperately to make me explode with that amount of food since yesterday"

Ron just laugh "Well mate, I may have accidentally let something slipped about you not eating enough at your uncle's."

Harry went red, "Why would you do that? Your mother will keep feeding me to death!"

Ron burst out laughing and Harry joined him slightly, laughing also took too much energy from Harry "You'll only have to wait till Sunday"

"Sunday? why?" Harry asked intrigued.

"Sunday is Ginny's birthday and we will have much more food than usual" Ron said

Harry froze. Ginny wasn't talking in front of him yet still he hadn't forgotten about the tone of her voice when she introduced herself back at his birthday. He wondered if he should be buying her a present, maybe if he did she would be talking to him again. Ginny's family have been extremely nice to him but he knew that was not the reason for wanting to give her a present, even so he didn't know if a present would make her feel more uncomfortable, he definitively didn't want to make her feel bad.

"Should I get her a present?" He said after a few moments without laughing any-more.

"A present?" Ron looked surprised "why would you want to do that?. You barely know her and she doesn't even talk to you. You tried to talk to her once and you know how that ended"

That day he asked Mrs Weasley about Ginny's present but she cut him off saying that he didn't need to get her anything, it was clear that the task was not going to be easy at all. Harry knew that Mrs Weasley was not going to let him go out to buy something for Ginny, also if he convinced Mrs Weasley of getting the present for him he wouldn't get to pick it personally and surely Mrs Weasley won't allow to spend much on it. Harry didn't had a lot of choices.

Meanwhile his condition was worse each day. He barely slept at all now and if he did the nightmares were dreadful. He was restless and all of the family noticed it, strangely enough Ginny wasn't looking much better. Mrs Weasley was more worried now and she even made some floo calls trying to understand what to do to solve this problem. By the time he asked Mrs Weasley about Ginny's present he could barely walk before he needed to sit down.

He left the Quidditch and focused on chess, his goal was to learn how to lose less spectacularly. It didn't work. Harry wondered again if his own condition was related to the Diagon Alley events or to Ginny's condition. He started to get worry also.

By Friday Harry had made a decision regarding the present and prepared himself for Sunday. Even so he wasn't sure if he would make it to that day since on Saturday night things got worse and he started to believe that he may end up dying if he didn't get some rest soon. He trashed for hours around his bed with no changes and when he couldn't take it any-more he surrendered and fell asleep.

He got ready to face the green light but it didn't come.

There was an orchard on his dream probably the one near the Burrow, Ginny was there. She smiled and laughed and ran but the only thing that Harry heard her say was a distant "I'm Ginny". When he woke up he wasn't tired or stiff any-more and it felt so good. He knew that he could run outside and fly all day with all the energy that was running through his body.

Even so when he opened his eyes he didn't get the expected orange, instead he got a flaming red blur.


	3. Surprises

Last days were surely the worst she ever had, the most embarrassing ever and for sure the best ones of her life. How is that even possible? She met Harry Potter, for real. Even since she woke the day after the black out she have been experiencing all set of emotions than for the most part she was having a hard time controlling. One may believe that you wouldn't need dreams anymore when you could get the real bloke around. But the problem was that she just couldn't help falling in an embarrassing situation after another whenever Harry Potter was around.

The first day she woke up thinking that all had been a dream, that the real Harry Potter couldn't possibly be walking calmly by Diagon Alley at the same time that she was there. Then her mother came into her room to wake her up, she was worried about her health and wanted to know if she remembered something from the previous day. The incredible part was that her dream was real and that "the Harry Potter" had just woke up at her own house. Obviously her eyes opened suddenly when she realized that she had indeed met the Boy-Who-Lived, that they had blacked out together and that now he was going to be the Boy-Who-Lived-In-Her-Brother's-Room for the rest of the summer. So she just proceed with her day in automatic while daydreaming about the possibilities of having Harry Potter at just a few floors above from her. Excitement took over her, she wanted to see him already and be sure that it was not just a wonderful dream. Although when she saw him she came back to reality, a reality where her hero was eating breakfast at her house joking gracefully with her brothers and she was just standing there on her silly and worn out pajamas with the hair completely messy.

"Are you ok?" Harry Potter's voice appeared to be the only sound around. "Say something" she said to herself while staring at his forehead but she couldn't and got lost looking into his emerald eyes. Her mum approached and checked her quickly, it all pointed out that she had fell from the stairs. "At least nod!" she almost screamed inside her head.

Then Ginny realized that she was on pj's and ran to her room. "I'm fine" her voice finally came out on the silence of her room, but it was too late. "That didn't go well" she thought sadly. When she came down she was so ashamed that she didn't even raise her face to look at where Harry Potter was sitting, she looked down trying to hide behind her red hair for most of the breakfast. As she was finishing, the twins made some comments about an autograph for Ginny and she felt herself blush. When she couldn't stand one more second without looking at the boy's reaction she lifted her face but she regretted it instantly. "Now he must be thinking that I'm just a stupid, shy, little girl" she thought.

Right after she finished eating she headed to her room again. At least she had heard him talk to her brothers, from their conversation it appeared that he was getting along pretty well with Ron and the twins. She recalled hearing him laugh and she smiled at that, she liked the sound of his laugh. He was very excited about the wizardry world and it seemed that he didn't knew anything about magic before yesterday, she hoped that she could find later something more about his past. The stories that her dad told her didn't got any details about his life after he went to live with his relatives. She felt sad, she didn't imagine a life without her own parents. It was then when she heard him heading to Ron's room. She seated there thinking that maybe if she find out more about him she could know how to talk to him and about what. The idea cheered her up.

When the sound of steps were heard coming from above she went to the door to see him pass through the hallway. She opened the door slightly and when she noticed that Ron was coming too she closed it quickly.

"That's Ginny's, just ignore her. She just talks all day about you and now that she met you she can't even say a word to you." Ginny went red inside her room she wasn't sure if from the shame, the anger or both. "Why did Ron had to say that?" she thought and sank the face in her hands.

"I think she seems like a nice girl. Now let's go outside, I'm eager to see more wizardry stuff. Hope I don't fall" Ginny's smile grew very big. Even when she knew that he was just being polite she couldn't keep from having a hopeful sigh. He was very different to Ron.

She leaned on the corner of her window while she was watching the Quidditch game. He was a pretty good player, Ginny believed that he was very impressive and it was only his first time in the air. Why couldn't he have something where he was awful at? That at least could give some hope to Ginny. Currently she just felt like he was this unreachable hero that could only notice equally impressive girls. Sure enough she was not that type of girl.

That night she had the nightmare for the first time. She was alone and cold in some dark place, then out of nowhere this bright green light appeared and filled all the space. There was something about it that made Ginny feel empty. A couple of nights after that day the frightening laugh appeared in the dream. Nights became unbearable. Ginny was afraid that one of those nights the shadows would consume her completely. She started crying and missing hours of sleep. Tiredness was increasing in her life and each day she was staying awake a bigger part of the night. She totally hated the situation, not only she had lost her wonderful dreams and her fantasies but she was also losing her life, it was like being drained very fast.

"Just try to sleep, think in something peaceful. I can't give you the potion for dreamless sleep that often" her mum was definitively over the edge. Every day she talked to her and every day she worried more.

One of the days following the "Day", Professor Dumbledore came to visit. That was an awkward visit and when he talked to her she couldn't avoid to mentally roll her eyes every time she heard "Oh, I see". He was very interested in her nightmares, not sure why, they were very brief and didn't show much of a revelation. On the positive side she discovered something new about the Boy-Who-Lived when he referred to the "Day" as "Harry's birthday", maybe if she worked on her crush and managed to talk to him by next year she could give him a gift. A smile couldn't be avoided at that thought.

Every day she managed to find another way to embarrass herself in his presence like the morning he asked her for butter and she decided that it was best to put her elbow there first. Everything was completely different, she wasn't this shy before he arrived, at least not at the Burrow. The conversations with her brothers only took place when Harry Potter was not around and she barely participated on the twins pranks anymore. This was not her, before when her brothers made her feel too embarrassed she just hexed the heck out of them now all she could do was go on crimson mode. But even when all those bad and uncomfortable things were happening she couldn't avoid to be happy when she saw him walking by the house or through the hallway from a crack on her "almost closed" door. Yes he was skinny but he had these beautiful eyes that was a shame she didn't have the courage to see more often. From what her family said and what she noticed he was a wonderful boy, friendly, funny and caring. From what she had caught on some conversations, his life at his relatives' house was far from being a good one and that worried her. She developed a feeling that wanted to make her go closer to him, to protect him, the same she felt on "that" day but she didn't try to approach to him and that was a shame. Gryffindor was being less likely to be her future house with every day that passed she was losing the courage to talk to him. Maybe in the future she thought, if he kept befriending Ron he may stick around.

Ginny was also worried that Harry didn't seem to be resting much more either. Surely her mother had already talked to him. Could it be related to what happened at the Diagon Alley? Was he having nightmares also? She didn't know. Could it be that some sort of connection existed between them? that was a good thought but if it did it didn't seem as a good connection. A tiredness connection didn't seem very romantic either.

The days passed and the night before her birthday arrived. Ginny was looking forward to hear their famous guest say "Happy birthday Ginny", she didn't know how her name would sound in his voice but when she got to bed all that she wanted was to have a nice sleep. She missed that so much, that day she couldn't have the potion since she took it the previous day. She wished with all her heart to have a nice and peaceful night and just sleep calmly. She wanted so badly to return to her safe world of fantasy dreams, she wanted to be in that place where she could be close to Harry Potter and be able to talk to him. Oddly enough that night she had her first nice dream since she met him. It was simple, Harry walking through the Diagon Alley with her by his side, holding hands, but after so many days of bad dreams this one felt like gold.

A comfortable sleep took over her, and she woke up with a smile on her face hugging her pillow very tightly. It was much more earlier than she was used to, she knew it, but it just felt so good that she didn't complain while opening her eyes. For a moment she was shocked, all that she could register was orange, the orange from Ron's room. What was she doing in Ron's room? She didn't remember arriving there the night before. Then realization came to her, she wasn't hugging a pillow, she was hugging someone. With her eyes more wide than ever she slowly turned to face who it was even when she already knew. Harry Potter. A soundless gasp escaped her mouth when she saw him there smiling at her, this was surely a dream. Then she saw Ron sleeping in the bed next to them snoring, that was definitely not the kind of dream that she would have. She had never been more red in her life, she stood up and stormed out of the room with a quick squeal.

With her back on the closed door of her room she began to slide until she seated on the floor with a completely shocked face covered by her hands. How did she ended up there? She didn't walk to Ron's room last night all that she could think of was accidental magic. But who cared how she got there the important question was what was going to happen now? No one saw her exit the room she thought, well no one beside Harry freaking Potter! What would he think of her now? Would he think that she just walked to his room in the middle of the night and slided by his side? This was just too much to take.

She let herself calm down without thinking about it anymore. Her breathing slowed down eventually and she tried to recall all the details of it. It just felt so good now that she thought about it. "Merlin! she slept in Harry Potter's bed!" she almost screamed in her head. How long did she stayed there? Was he angry? No, she didn't think so, he was smiling right? How long had he been awake staring at her? She went red again. He must've been as shocked as she was. After taking a couple of hours to settle herself she concentrated on what was supposed to happen next.

When she walked down to breakfast with her eyes locked on the floor as usual she wasn't sure if she would be able to talk about it with him. Would he try to talk about it with her? Would he try to say something to her mum? She just couldn't take any more questions on her head.

"Happy birthday sweetheart!" her mum greet her with a smile.

"Oh right, her birthday. That was the second most important news of the day" she thought. "Thanks, mum. I'm ten now" She said with a huge grin.

After a quick hug and congratulations from Percy and the twins she run to where her father was sitting to receive a birthday hug from him. Everyone was surprised to see her with that much energy this morning, they all had been noticing her lack of enthusiasm lately. Her mum seemed to notice this also.

"Feeling better today?" Her mum said with huge smile on her face.

"Much better. Must be because it's my birthday!" she replied happily. Her dad also smiled at her.

"Good morning Mr Weasley, Good morning Mrs Weasley." he was just arriving from the stairway looking very happy. Surely he had been awake for hours but he must've been waiting for Ron before coming downstairs. Ginny was surprised to meet his eyes which was very pathetic, he had been at the Burrow for some time now.

"Good Morning Harry" both replied. "I see that you're looking much better today" Ginny's mum asked him.

"Tons better, thanks" he replied. A questioningly look appeared on her as she returned to the kitchen. Ginny felt happier to see that Harry was doing much better also, this might be a better birthday than she thought, it had already started pretty good.

The boys said their good mornings to every one on the table except for Ginny and then unexpectedly the green eyes turned to her. Ginny froze thinking that he was going to say something about last night and she blushed. He just smiled and said "Happy birthday Ginny".

Ginny's heart slowed down when she realized what he said. Someone should have told him, it wasn't a secret after all but hearing it was wonderful. She blushed just a little this time, smiled and nodded at him without lowering her face. It wasn't much but it was something and it was better than running away. She didn't even heard Ron wishing her a happy birthday also.

Breakfast went as usual except that Ginny tried to look more normal, she didn't lower her sight and managed to look directly at the boy a couple of times without staring. At the middle of it a question came out that caught of Ginny's attention.

"Eh..Mr Weasley, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Harry, as many as you like" he said lowering the edition of the Daily Prophet he was reading.

"Em..Can people disappear from one place and appear on another right after?" Ginny froze.

"Well yeah, of course is called apparition. Where did you saw it?". Ginny was getting more nervous by each second that passed.

She noticed that he also seemed very nervous before he answered Ginny prepared herself for the worst. "Well on school, I mean muggle school. Once I was being chased and suddenly I was on the top of a building" He said. "Why would he be chased?" Ginny thought and saw that her mother frowned.

Ginny let out a sigh that didn't go unnoticed by the boy and her mum. "That would be accidental magic. It's perfectly fine and may I say pretty impressive for such a young boy" her dad replied with admiration.

"Wicked!" The twins said at the same time.

The conversation moved to the apparition license and underage restriction of which the twins complained a lot. After breakfast she sat by her window and she saw the impressive Harry Potter playing Quidditch. He flew all day and if possible better than ever. At some point Ginny's mother came to ask her about her sudden health improvement but she left with a suspicious look when Ginny said that she didn't do anything different. She was obviously not saying where she spent the night because she didn't want to become deaf that young. Also it was her birthday and she didn't want to mess it up.

After lunch she went down to talk to her mum and prepare some stuff for dinner while the boys went upstairs to play some games. When she came back downstairs after showering and dressing for the night she saw a pile of presents wrapped in many different colors. Everybody was already there and she smiled widely while descending the remaining steps.

Dinner was fantastic and delicious as always, it was a shame that she hadn't inherited her mother's talent at the kitchen. When she saw Ron laughing at the table she realized that her brother was without doubt the best friend of the Boy-Who-Lived. Who would have thought that was possible two weeks ago?

There was an odd moment in the night when her mum offered more food to the boys. After the green eyed boy kindly refused Ron whispered something to him and they both ended up laughing, then the boy apologized as he always did. Probably "sorry" was one of his favorite words.

"That was an incredible meal, as always dear" said her father turning to her mother. Her mother's face turned slightly red.

"Now let's celebrate the ten years that we have had our wonderful daughter with us" it was Ginny's time to blush when her father said that while raising his pumpkin juice glass. "To Ginny".

"To Ginny" they all yelled. Ginny felt very happy and moisture covered her eyes.

"Now, the presents!" her father finished and he levitated the boxes until they were in front of Ginny. A big grin covered Ginny's face as she start opening gifts.

All of them were great, well except for Percy's which was a boring book about how to have an organized life in the wizarding world. She received some nice clothes from her parents and chocolates from Ron, Ginny loved all kinds of chocolates. The twins gave her a hand mirror that advised about weather and clothes to wear each day, they said that they found it on Diagon Alley. She even found presents from Bill and Charlie who were not at home anymore. Bill gave her an egyptian good luck amulet while Charlie sent some posters of the Holyhead Harpies which was Ginny's favorite quidditch team.

Ginny was very happy, it was an awesome birthday with wonderful gifts. She was preparing to take everything to her room when suddenly something over the table made her lose a single heart beat. It was a very simple maroon box with a golden ribbon on it, she sat again so she could read clearly the label. "From Harry, for Ginny" it said.

Her face traveled rapidly to were Harry was standing with a nervous smile. She was shocked and her mouth was wide opened, she couldn't understand what was happening.

"Harry dear, that wasn't necessary". Ginny heard her mum said.

"I told him so" Ron added.

"It was not a problem. I was glad to do it. And it's just a little thing" he replied. When he took the maroon box and placed it in front of Ginny she almost jumped backwards. "Happy birthday" he said and returned to where he was.

Earlier when he congratulated her for her birthday the thought of him giving her a present never crossed her mind. She was utterly shocked. Her mind raced trying to remember something that could have provoked that gesture. They never talked to each other and she barely looked at him, and here he was taking the time to give her a present when she had spoken to him only once. When she raised her sight to look at him again she had moisture in her eyes and she managed to give him a smile. Then her attention returned to the little maroon box which she now noticed was made of wood with thin golden borders. When she removed the ribbon from the top she saw that in the center of the box there was a single word written in a fancy stylish font. "Ginny".

She gasped. And while her heart was beating very fast she kept wondering about the wonderful thing that was inside. She opened it very slowly with her trembling hands. Inside was a simple but elegant inkwell filled with red ink next to it there was a white and red quill. She raised her face again trying to understand. She didn't have friends, who was she going to write to? she didn't complain, the present was elegant and beautiful but she would not need it in a long time.

Ginny's mum spoke first with a concerned tone "Harry that seems pretty expensive and I don't think that Ginny needs it". Ginny didn't want to return the present even if she wouldn't use it, it just meant too much to her now. So she frowned unconsciously to her mother.

Then he spoke without a concern in his voice "I loved the quill and the inkwell when I saw them on the Diagon Alley." he started then his green eyes fixed on Ginny and she jumped on a little. "By the way, they are supposed to change color, haven't tried them yet. I believe that the feather in the quill also changes with the color of the ink.".

He smiled and continued before he was interrupted again. "They seemed very interesting so I bought the box that had two of each. My own quill and inkwell are already stored in my trunk, so I didn't need the little box" he stated.

"And we gave him the means to put the gold ink over the box" George said proudly with a grin.

"The difficult part was to write your name" continued the boy facing Ginny who was still frozen. "Had to practice a lot before doing it on the box"

"By the way, Harry you owe us like twenty pieces of practice parchment" Fred said and all three began to laugh.

"Either way she is not going to need it" Ron snorted. Ginny agreed but this was definitively the best present of the night and her favorite part was that Harry Potter personally wrote her name on the top of the box with his own hand.

"Well whenever she feels alone this following year she will need that" He pointed at the box "to write to us some letters, won't she?"

That was it for Ginny, Harry Potter had just implied that she should be writing to him. "No, not Harry Potter, just Harry" she thought. Her chair slammed on the floor then she rushed to him, hugged him and spoke for the second time in front of him. "Thank .. you" she said and took her stuff upstairs leaving Harry there standing. Then everybody laughed at Harry stunned expression.

The following days changed a little for Ginny. One difference was her relation with Harry, it was now common to see her seated in the same room as him. Her chocolate eyes reacted to Harry's conversation and turned to him from time to time whenever he said something interesting. She didn't blush as much as she did before and smiled at him a lot. Every morning they greeted each other and Ginny was able to say a few words to him.

Every night on her room she analyzed her little maroon box that Harry had given to her like trying to find something new about it. She was looking forward to write to him, maybe by mail they could have a real conversation. A smile shined on her face with that thought.

It was a pity that not everything was better though. Her mother was throwing them more questioning looks than before and Ron kept taking Harry apart to play something whenever they spent too much time around Ginny. The nightmare had also returned and the tiredness was appearing again in both of them.

From pieces of conversations Ginny had been discovering Harry's previous life. She knew that they had been bad to him and that he hated it there. She noticed his worn out clothes that didn't seem to fit him. And by his constant need for apologizing for the most silly things it was obvious that he was used to do it. She just couldn't believe how someone could be so mean to a such wonderful boy.

One day he got injured while playing quidditch and they took him inside, Ginny's mom wanted to check if he had wounds so she removed his shirt. Ginny's eyes opened as saucers when she saw the bruises on his back and she started crying in realization. Her mum was furious and after attending Harry she hug him and made a floo call to someone, Ginny heard the yelling all the way to her room. She couldn't believe why someone would do something like that to him.

The tiredness and the bad dreams progressed more rapidly than before and Ginny discovered that it only calmed down on the days she appeared on Harry's bed. It happened two more time before the ride to Hogwarts and always on the days were she was feeling the worst. It was a strange scenario but Ginny kept storming out of the room and couldn't avoid to feel happier when it happened. No one else noticed and Harry tried to talked to her about it but she only said that she didn't know how she ended up there on those nights, it was still very embarrassing.

One day she was walking down the stairway when she heard her mum talking to Harry and she couldn't avoid to hear the conversation from where she was.

"Mrs Weasley, can I ask you a question?" he said from the kitchen.

"Of course Harry, what's the matter?" she replied

"Did you ever met my parents? Do you know something about them?" Harry asked

"Well, I met them a couple of times they were friends with my brothers.." she stopped there briefly, Ginny knew that her uncles died on the war, then her mother continued "They were good people, I think they were first or second years once we finished Hogwarts. I don't think I know more ofmet them than you should already know" she said

Harry answered very seriously "I only know their first names and how they died" he lowered his eyes sadly.

Ginny was surprised, and something broke inside of her. "That's all? what have your uncle and aunt told you about them?"

"Nothing, they say that I shouldn't ask questions. They didn't even tell me that I was a wizard and until I met Hagrid they made me believe that they died on a car accident also"

Ginny was going red but this time with anger. Harry's life wasn't fair, he had suffered a lot. She muttered something about awful muggles when she heard her mother with a different tone on her voice. "Well in that case, I do know a bit more. Maybe you already knew this but you are almost a physical copy of your father, except for your eyes. You have Lily's eyes. Your mother was very beautiful also and had dark red hair."

She continued "Your father was a prankster and very popular in school, he was a quidditch hero also I believe. His parents, your grandparents, died before him but as far as I know he had some friends that never abandoned him" For some reason her voice trembled here. "Your mother was quite the opposite, she was very fond to study and very kind also. She was pretty good at potions and charms as far as I know. They were always fighting, they didn't got together until their last year when Lily finally decided to give him a chance, your father was very persistent and loyal" she smiled. "I don't think I have much more information for you right now."

Harry sounded happy when he answered. "Thanks a lot, that's great to know". When Ginny decided to finally appear downstairs he was hugging her and her mother hug him back with moisture in her eyes before he ran back to Ron's room he was surprised to see Ginny on the stairs. Ginny then knew of all the love that fate was owing to her hero and promised to herself that she would do something about it.


	4. Journey And Arrival

**I was pointed out that the in fact G goes before H. My bad. Hahaha if you already read this don't expected an important update. Just moved Harry's sorting to next chapter.**

* * *

Life at the Burrow continued virtually unchanged for the rest of the month, so when Harry realized it, it was already the night before their departure. He was so eager to leave that his trunk was already full with all of his school things since a week before. Ron on the other hand, still had things over the floor on the first morning of September.

One side of Harry was sad that he had to leave the Burrow, he had spent the best month of his life there. He had learned to play quidditch which he loved, he had enjoyed the twins' pranks and he had felt that he was loved for the first time since he could remember. But if Harry was honest, he wanted to be at Hogwarts already.

Hogwarts offered him a whole new set of different opportunities. He would have the chance to make more friends besides Ron and the twins, at the muggle school Dudley threaten anybody who tried to befriend Harry and that made of him a very lonely person. Well that was not much of a problem now, Ron was his best mate and if he couldn't make new friends he could surely enjoy school with only him as a friend. Harry was also counting the minutes to see the wonderful castle by himself even when Fred and George made very good descriptions, but above all he was eager to learn magic.

The fact that Ron didn't knew much more about doing magic than he did calmed him a little bit, there wasn't much he could learn just by reading his books, he needed practice to understand.

"..wrestle a troll, but don't say I told you that is supposed to be secret" Harry heard Fred whispered to Ron at breakfast. The color drained from Ron's face.

Ron mumbled something back and Fred answered quietly "..it's a little one don't worry. No one has died in .."

Harry raised an eyebrow facing Ron. "Later" Ron's voice barely came out.

"Harry, can you please pass the butter?" Ginny said with a small smile. She had been talking more in front of him but that was sure the longest sentence he ever heard from her. Giving her that gift was probably the best he had done in his life.

"Sure Gin" He answered quickly moving the butter near her. He didn't even noticed the short name he used. Ginny turned bright red.

"Oh, you're in trouble my friend.." George started

"..no one calls Gin-Gin like that.."

"..and lives to tell it" they finished with a fake expression of concern.

"Oh, sorry Ginny" Harry blushed worried.

"It's ok" She cut him quickly with a shy smile.

He had enjoyed Ginny's company the last month especially after her birthday when she became more open in front of him. Still, she seemed to die with embarrassment every time she woke up at his bed. Harry knew that she didn't do it on purpose but there was something strange about the whole thing. No one had discovered their secret even when Harry had tried to convince her that someone could help them figure out what was happening.

The days when he felt more exhausted were the days on which she appeared by his side. Those times were the only days when he could actually sleep without nightmares for most of the night. Harry found himself more rested those days and what was more intriguing, happier. Even though, as time passed he was getting tired more quickly than the first time and Ginny woke up in his bed more often.

His tiredness, the tiredness he also perceived on Ginny and the fact that both problems vanished away on the nights they spent together was a mystery. Surely those things were related and possibly also related to the time they blacked out but the only cause he could think of was magic. He wished to have a place or a way to look for an answer to this. He also worried about what would happen once he was at Hogwarts, was Ginny going to appear there also? If so, that could be very hard to explain.

Everybody was on rush except Harry who had all already packed and Ginny who didn't have to pack. They smiled at each other while Percy was bringing down his trunk and Ron was looking for a missing sock all over the house. Meanwhile the twins seemed to be fueled by their mother's yelling.

Surprisingly they arrived at King Cross station on time as a big happy family and Harry felt as one more of the Weasleys. Harry was very distinguishable while walking next to seven redheads though.

When they were getting close he looked at his ticket. "Nine at three quarters?" He asked doubtfully.

"That's right Harry" said Mrs Weasley calmly.

"..and where is it?" He said looking from the distance at a big plastic number ten followed right after a big plastic number nine.

"Between platform nine and ten, of course" George intervened smirking at Fred.

"Oh sure" Harry decided that it was not time to argue.

"Ok Percy, you go first" Mrs Weasley said. When she said it Percy nod and ran toward the barrier. Harry almost closed his eyes preparing for the crash when Percy just disappeared through the solid wall. Harry just stood there with a shocked expression and Ginny noticing it, smirked at him.

The twins went next and then it was Harry's turn. He gathered all the courage he had and prepared his cart for the run. "Always be sure that no muggles are watching" advised Mrs Weasley and he nod.

He gave a last reassuring smile to Hedwig and ran toward the barrier.

Moments later they were all contemplating the large scarlet engine on a platform packed with people. He saw a sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock, behind him there was a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it.

When everybody was there Harry asked with a smile while they start moving forward "So, why not Nine and One Half?". Everybody laughed at this.

A lot of boys and girls were at the platform receiving some last comments from their parents, Harry heard a boy that was looking for his lost toad. When they were close enough they prepared for the goodbyes. Ron was first.

"Mum - geroff." He wriggled free when Mrs Weasley started to rub his nose.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the twins.

"Shut up," said Ron.

"Where's Percy?" said their mother.

"He's coming now."

He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Harry noticed that he had the red-gold prefect badge on his chest.

"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves -"

Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once -"

"Or twice -"

"A minute -"

"All summer -"

"Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect.

"How come Percy get's new robes, anyway?" said one of the twins.

"Because he's a prefect," said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term - send me an owl when you get there."

She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins.

"Now, you two - this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've - you've blown up a toilet or -"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet.

"Great idea though, thanks, Mum."

"It's not funny. And look after Ron."

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

"Shut up," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.

"Harry" Mrs Weasley started "hope you have a good term dear. It has been lovely to have you around, you can write anytime you like.". When she finished she had a big smile and was hugging Harry tightly.

Mrs Weasley was a bit odd toward him the first days after he met her but quickly Harry developed a special feeling for the kind woman. She had been looking after him ever since he arrived at her house even when Harry was used to take care of himself, he was very grateful for that. Still he believed that she and Mr Weasley were hiding something from him since the Diagon Alley day.

"Thanks Mrs Weasley, I'm sure I'll do it" he said gaining a smile from the matriarch.

"Bye Harry" he heard a low voice from behind Mrs Weasley. It was Ginny.

Harry smiled and approached her giving her a quick hug. "Bye Ginny, have fun at the Burrow. I'll be waiting for your letters" he said and she blushed so much that he couldn't distinguish where her face ended and where her hair started.

A whistle sounded.

"Hurry up!" Mrs Weasley said, and the four boys clambered onto the train. They found an empty compartment and rushed to the window, from there the Weasley boys leaned out for her mother to kiss them good-bye, and Ginny began to cry.

"Don't Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat." Harry made a huge effort to not laugh.

"George!"

"Only joking, Mum."

The train began to move. Harry saw Mrs Weasley waving and Ginny, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved. Harry waved at her from his window.

The twins helped them to settle their trunks on the compartment and then they left with their own trunks to find their friends. "We'll be back, just need to leave these with Lee" one of the twins said pointing at the trunks. Lee Jordan was their best friend and they were eager to find him.

"Okay" replied both Harry and Ron who still had a black mark on his nose.

The two boys started talking about all sort of stuff from quidditch to their future lives at Hogwarts. The twins visited them two or three times during the journey, they were talking about a giant tarantula that Lee had. One of those times Harry gave them some of the candies they had, apparently he had bought more than enough. They laughed a lot, Harry wondered how difficult could have this been if he didn't already have friends to tell him about this new world that for him was a mystery.

The candies were great and considering that they also had some sandwiches made by Mrs Weasley they were full in no-time. Harry found Dumbledore's card at a chocolate frog which was a shame, he had been eating them at the Burrow and from his collection of eleven cards, three were Dumbledores. Weren't there any more wizards? He knew he just had bad luck since Ron had a huge collection. If he could at least find Agrippa he could do a very good deal with Ron who still didn't have that one. By the time they finished with the candy, Harry had almost doubled his collection.

There was a knock on the door of their compartment and a found-faced boy harry had passed on platform nine and three-quarters came in. He looked tearful.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," said Harry.

"Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him . . ." He left.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk." The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap. "He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look . . ."

He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looked wand. It was chipped in places and something was was glinting at the end.

"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway -"

He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

She sat down. Ron looked taken aback.

"Er - all right." He cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow. Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

She said this all very fast.

'I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course - I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and the Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

"Am I?" said Harry, feeling dazed.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. . . . Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

And she left, taking the toadless boy with her.

"Whatever House I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron. He threw his wand back into the trunk. "Stupid spell - George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

They continued their chat, this time they talked about Hogwarts' houses from which Harry already knew a bit from conversations at the Burrow. Harry was glad that today was not one of those exhausting days, Ginny woke up at his bed the day before if it wasn't the case he would have been asleep by now. It was then when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville the toadless boy, or Hermione Granger this time.

Three boys entered, and Harry recognized the middle one at once: It was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley. "Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, the looked like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." He turned back to Harry who was getting angry. "You'll son find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it. "I think I can tell the who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.

Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

Both Harry and Ron stood up. "Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair.

"Oh, so you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Unless you get out now," said Harry, more bravely than he felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than him and Ron. The Weasleys were a good family and he wasn't going to allow him to spoke of them like that.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."

Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs nest to Ron - Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell.

Scabbers the rat was hanging off of his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle - Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once. Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets or perhaps they'd heard footsteps, because a second later, Hermione Granger had come in.

"What has been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail.

"I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Harry. He looked closer at Scabbers "No - I don't believe it - he's gone back to sleep."

And so he had.

"You've met Malfoy before?" Harry explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley. "I've heard of his family," Ron said darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He said Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." He turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?"

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You've haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," sad Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"

"All right - I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

Ron glared at her as she left. Harry peered out of the window. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down. He and Ron took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes. Ron's were a bit short for him, you could see his sneakers underneath them.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Harry's stomach lurched with nerves and Ron, he saw, looked pale under his freckles. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor. The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. "C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer stop, now! Firs' years follow me!" Slipped and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be think trees there.

Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice. "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!". The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!" And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was a smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

After they reached the castle's harbor they headed to the front door and miraculously Neville found his toad by the time they arrived there.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here,"

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make it out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

It was then that Harry noticed someone hiding behind the professor. It was Ginny.

"Ginny! what are you doing here?" Ron shouted walking toward professor McGonagall with an angry look on his face. Ginny seemed ready to cry which made Harry turn his face to Ron clearly not happy at his reaction. Ron didn't notice.

All of the kids from wizardry families looked surprised so Harry knew that this must not be a common situation. Then the professor cut Ron's reaction "Don't need to shout Mr..?" she asked for his name.

"Weasley. Ron Weasley, professor and this is my sister Ginny. She's only ten she is not supposed to be here" said with an accusingly tone.

"Well Mr Weasley, could you please calm down and return to your place?" Ron nod slowly and returned to his place and Draco Malfoy smirked at this.

"Now .. I was just heading here when I found this girl by the door. So .. Miss Weasley could you explain?" she asked her kindly.

Ginny was surprised of being addressed and got nervous of everybody looking at her. "I .. I was home and then I was here" she said with a low voice.

Professor McGonagall just remained thinking when a voice interrupted her thoughts. "But, professor, you can't apparate inside of Hogwarts."

"You're right Miss.."

"Granger. Hermione Granger"

"You're right Miss Granger. One can not apparate inside Hogwarts' walls. The headmaster will need to check this. In the meanwhile we're already late for the Sorting ceremony if you please come with me" She said to the group and then she turned to Ginny who was very scared. "Miss Weasley, everything is going to be fine we just need to talk to the headmaster but he is busy right now we will need to do it after the feast. I'll be informing your parents of your whereabouts as soon as I can. In the mean time you will have to go with us, you cannot stay here all by yourself." she finished and Ginny nod slightly.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Ginny was walking by Harry's side with her head down since she was avoiding Ron's looks. Draco Malfoy and his friends were joking behind them. They could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right - the rest of the school must already be here - but Professor McGonagall showed the first years, and Ginny, into a small, empty chamber off the hall. The crowded in, standing rather closer together than they usually would have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room.

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hop each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber with a last glance at Ginny. Harry saw Ginny, he had been worried about her but he knew she was fine in here and her parents were going to be informed soon. "Everything is okay" he said to her and she smiled. Then it was time for Harry to worry about himself, he swallowed.

"How exactly do they sort us into Houses?" he asked Ron.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

Harry's heart gave a horrible jolt. A test? In front of the whole school? - what on earth would he have to do? He hadn't expected something like this the moment they arrived. He looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else looked terrified, ones was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need. Harry tried hard not to listen to her. He'd never been more nervous, never, not even when he'd had to take a school report home to the Dursleys saying that he'd somehow turned his teachers wig blue.

Then, some ghosts appeared and talked about being sorted to one of the houses. Judging by the reactions some of the kids already knew that there were ghosts at Hogwarts. Harry contemplated them.

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned, One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me. Miss Weasley, stay by my side. Your parents and professor Dumbledore have been informed, he will be meeting you at the end of the feast."

Feeling oddly as though his legs has turned to lead, Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Ron behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Harry had never imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.

The hundreds of faces staring at the looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.

He heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History."

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.

Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizards hat. The hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

Harry then noticed Ron brothers on one of the side tables, their happy expression changed to puzzled and concerned when they saw Ginny. Harry was so focused on them that he didn't pay attention to the hat singing. The whole house burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

Harry smiled weakly. Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better than having to do a spell, but he did wish they could have tried it on without everyone watching.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbot, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blond pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right across her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause -

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The hat kept calling name after name of the kids on the group and after the hat yelled their house they ran towards one of the four tables. Harry noticed differences between the people from one table to another. Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the House at once, but other it took a little while to decide.

"Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stall and jammed that hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned.

A horrible thought struck Harry, as horrible thoughts always do when you're very nervous. What if he wasn't chosen at all? What if he just sat there with the hat over his eyes for ages, until Professor McGonagall jerked it off his head and said there had obviously been a mistake and he'd better get back on the train.

When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to job back amid gales of laughter to give it to MacDougal, Morag."

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his with at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looked pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now.

"Moon" . . ., "Nott" . . ., "Parkinson" . . ., then pair of twin girls, "Patil" and Patil" . . ., then "Perks, Sally-Anne" . . ., and then, at last -

"Potter, Ginevra!"


	5. The Gossip Hall

**Short chapter. If I included next scene then this would end up being a huge chapter.**

**As mentioned on the last chapter I moved Harry's sorting here since I was pointed out that G goes before H hahaha.**

* * *

"Potter, Ginevra!"

Ginevra Potter. Ginny Potter. Those words hit instantly on Ginny. She just couldn't believe what she was hearing. Since she arrived at Hogwarts she had been scared and nervous and now that she was starting to enjoy it, this happens. Barely seconds before, she was eager to hear the professor say Harry's name and so that the hat could hopefully sort him into Gryffindor.

Now, she was completely puzzled.

Was the hat referring to her? She was only ten years old, she wasn't supposed to be there until next year. And obviously her last name was Weasley even when she loved the sound of "Ginny Potter".

"Could this be a coincidence? even so, this is so weird" she thought.

"Come on girl, I have more students to sort!" the hat said then. Ginny turned backwards to see who was going to walk towards the hat but nobody moved on the line of first years.

"I'm talking to you don't turn around"

Ginny faced the hat and pointed a finger on her chest doubtfully like asking a question.

"Yes you, come on I don't bite" The hat finished. The hall was mute, an out loud exchange between a student and the hat in middle of the sorting ceremony must not be that common, Ginny figured.

Her brown eyes blinked incredulously to Professor McGonagall asking a silent question and she nodded. It was clear that behind her square spectacles she didn't have a clue of what was happening.

It was her. For some reason that old hat called her a year before and by the name of Ginny Potter. But why Potter? She wasn't related to Harry.

"Harry. What should he be thinking by now? " Ginny thought. "He must realize that I don't have anything to do with this, right?"

Allowing herself to look back slightly before moving forward she saw the line of the first years that were still to be sorted. Ron had an expression that was clearly saying that he didn't understand what was happening, that was usual on him. When her eyes moved desperately to where Harry was her heart shrank. His green eyes were fixed on her but he seemed lost.

The steps that took her to where the hat was were being heard across the entire hall, she was certain that her heartbeat was loud enough too. Half way there the gossip finally broke loose.

"Potter, did she say?"

"Like in the Harry Potter?"

"..her sister?"

"No, not the same hair color .. "

Too much voices sounded at once. Her eyes then traveled to the Gryffindor table to see reactions that really mattered to her.

Percy was frowning in a disapproving manner. Fred and George were utterly shocked with their mouths wide open, Lee Jordan was shaking them. Would people think that she did this on purpose? That she wanted to be called as Ginny Potter? She wouldn't be able to take it if her brothers didn't trust her. If Harry didn't believe her. That thought almost made her cry.

She sat at the stall and all the voices stopped.

"Hmm," said a small voice in her ear. "Interesting, I was expecting you"

Ginny cut him off. "You knew I was coming this year?"

"But of course, that was pretty obvious" and the hat dropped the subject. "So now, I know where you belong that's easy. Even so, I didn't need to see that connection to make that decision, It's all in here of course." Ginny didn't understood what he was talking about. What connection?

The hat stopped for a moment. "You could make a very good Hufflepuff also but nobody would put someone with that amount of courage in other place that wasn't.. GRYFFINDOR!" the hat ended up shouting.

After thanking the hat a smile appeared on her face. She had courage, maybe a bit hidden but still. The Gryffindor table shouted loudly and she ran towards them. Ginny was beaming it was the first time so many people were glad for being with her.

"Well, we have a Potter! .. I guess" Lee, the twins' friend, shouted.

"That's not a Potter, that's our sister" one of the twins replied.

Her eyes were starting to look for an empty seat when something made her remember the weird of her situation.

"Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall. Ginny stood half the way to a seat to see what was going to happen she noticed her brothers were also eager to find it out, except for Percy who was still giving her deathly glares.

"Harry Potter?"

"two Potters?"

"who was the girl then?"

The moment the hat touched his head Ginny's hands propelled to her mouth and she waited. The whole room was expecting quietly.

Not even a second after the hat yelled. "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Yes" Ginny's words were lost with the rest of the Gryffindor voices.

Many people were congratulating him and clapping on his way. When he got to were Ginny was standing she was very nervous of what was he going to say to her. Was he mad at her?

"Well" he said "I suppose that you really didn't need that quill after all" his features softened and his face was iluminated with a smile. Then he gave her a quick hug and they looked for a place to seat.

She smiled back. "Thanks"

"Do you mind to explain me what is happening?" Harry asked her once they were seated.

"I don't know!" Ginny rushed the words out of her mouth.

"I thought so, we'll have to wait after the banquet then. Maybe someone knows what that was about."

Percy the Prefect got up and shook Harry's hand vigorously still sending strange looks to his sister, while the twins yelled, "We've got Harry Potter!"

This moment was perfect, she was sorted into Gryffindor with Harry when she thought she wasn't going to see him in a whole year. What was going to happen after the banquet? who knows! put she was there with Harry and that was all that mattered.

As the yelling and congratulations finished at the Griffyndor table she could hear the gossip again. Many hands were pointing at them and she did her best to ignore that. Even the near Gryffindors inquired them.

"Are you really Ginny Potter?"

"Is she a relative of yours, Harry?

They tried to avoid all of the questions saying that they were as puzzled as everyone. And that maybe there was an error on the list.

Once seated she discovered Harry grinning in the High Table's direction. Following his sight she was glad to see Hagrid, the big bearded man that was with Harry at Diagon Alley, giving Harry the thumbs up. Ginny moved her eyes to the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. He was serious and looking in their direction, this made Ginny thought that there was more about her situation that an error on the scroll.

The table roared and she realized that the sorting was still ongoing. Apparently another boy had just joined them at the Gryffindor table. A girl called Lisa ended up in Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn.

What Ron thought of her situation? she didn't know. He was no longer thinking in that and seemed to be completely focused on the hat. Ginny was anxious.

"Don't worry, he'll be here" whispered Harry. Ginny nodded shyly more to herself than to Harry.

"GRYFFINDOR!". Ginny stood up and yelled with the rest of the table "Yeay!".

Harry clapped loudly and Ron collapsed in the seat between Harry and Ginny. She just frowned at her brother.

"Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy pompously across Harry. "Ginevra," his tone changed to disappointment. "I expected more of you. You should have stayed home, I'll be talking to your mother."

Ginny started to get furious and when she opened his mouth Harry spoke first. "She didn't do it on purpose, she just appeared here. And they already know she's here". Ginny smiled in gratitude.

"You cannot apparate inside Hogwarts"

"Well she did" Ginny couldn't believe that Harry was defending her without any proof of her honesty.

Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Harry was looking down at his empty plate when Ginny hugged Ron and said "Well done Ron!".

Ron just raised and eyebrow at her and muttered "Thanks, .. you too .. I suppose" then he seemed to remember something "What was that about Ginny Potter by the way?" He looked at her and then at Harry who shrugged.

He was interrupted by Albus Dumbledore who stood up and all the hall stopped talking. He seemed to be happy of just be standing there.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

"Thank you!"

Ginny was confused, not sure what to make of the headmaster words.

"Is he - a bit mad?" Harry asked Percy uncertainly.

"Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"

Ginny let out a gasp, the dishes were now full with food. This was the biggest amount of food she had ever seen, and that was saying something considering who her mother was. Harry was happily shocked and Ron was just smiling as much as physically possible.

Dinner went as normally as a meal with ghosts could be. They met Nearless Headless Nick who was the Gryffindor's ghost and Ginny jumped on her seat when he explained his name dropping his head hanging on one of his shoulders. He encouraged them to get the House Cup this time since Slytherin had been winning it for several years. Now that the thought came to Ginny she didn't even know if she was staying for the rest of the year. She hoped so.

All the people around started to question them. Ginny had a hard time convincing Ron that she did not know what happened. Percy wasn't even looking at her.

"But what did the hat said? Wasn't it surprised of having you there?" Ron asked

"No, he was expecting me" Ginny was trying to remember its exact words.

"Sure? but what about the Potter part!?"

"Oh, she surely is Harrykins' lost sister and we just adopted her!" Fred approached putting a hand over Harry's back. Ginny gave an evil look to her brothers.

"I'm not!" she said. Last thing she needed was Harry thinking of her as his little sister.

"Hey no need to get all fuss up sis, we'll find out what happened.."

"We always do."

"Do you think that has happened before?" Harry asked.

"It hasn't. Read History of Hogwarts, this is the first time a student is called a year before. Sorry I didn't meant to listen to your conversation but the whole topic is fascinating, heard that you are only ten years old" said a bushy hair girl turning to Ginny. "This must be an extraordinary event concerning the Sorting Ceremonies, even without considering the name change. Is it Ginny? What is your last name then? My name is Hermione Granger by the way."

"Weasley" answered Ginny shyly. The twins gave a "Is she real?" look to Ron and Harry and they nodded.

When the girl was about to speak again Fred cut her off. "Well I think we should be returning to our places.."

"..yeah, we don't want to miss the banquet."

"Either way, that was epic! Being sorted a year before! wish we had done it ourselves" Fred finished. Percy gave them a nasty glare and Hermione Granger scowled.

When they were already leaving they heard George said "Should have guess that little Ickle Ronnie was going to be the last one of the family in being sorted!" Ron snorted in a dark shade of red.

The food disappeared when everyone had finished and then the desserts arrived. The chat with the people near their seat continued with introductions and more of the same questions to Harry and Ginny. She was specially glad to talk to a rounded face boy called Neville.

What would Harry be thinking right now about the whole Ginny Potter thing? He didn't say anything to her at first and now Ron was between them and he left her out of the group conversation. She was so frustrated by that, not knowing what Harry was thinking was killing her. Ron kept giving her a hard time about the whole matter.

"But then what happened?" he insisted

"I already told you Ron, I don't know" she was getting annoyed. "Maybe the scroll was wrong"

"The scroll can't be wrong" said Hermione Granger. "It is updated with magic. Read it on History of Hogwarts, only a very powerful magic could modify it like that." Ginny noticed that she was thinking very hard to solve this puzzle.

Suddenly she felt a light headache.

"Ouch!" Harry clapping a hand to his head at the same time. "That was weird" she thought.

"What is it?" asked Percy.

"N-nothing."

"Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" he asked Percy. Ginny's eyes moved to the teachers table also but she didn't knew who Professor Quirrell was.

"Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape."

Ginny didn't know what had just happened.

When the desserts disappeared Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you."

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House team should contact Madam Hooch."

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did.

"He's not serious?" he muttered to Percy.

"Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore while Ginny's eyes widen. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere - the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the old school song!"

After the school song was over the Gryffindor first years prepared to follow Percy out of the Great Hall. Harry, Ron and Ginny were standing from their seats when Professor McGonagall showed up.

"Mr Weasley, you can follow your brother to the common room." Then she addressed Harry and Ginny. "You two come with me please." After glancing to each other they said good bye to Ron and followed the teacher. The other students were shooting them curious looks.

They continued not knowing where were they going. In short time they stopped before a large and extremely ugly stone gargoyle just a floor above the Great Hall.

"Chocolate Frog!" she said.

The gargoyle hopped aside as the wall behind him split in two. Behind the wall was a spiral staircase that was moving smoothly upward. They walked onto it and the wall closed behind them. They rose upward in circles and when they arrived they saw a gleaming oak door with a brass knocker in the shape of a griffin.

"This is the entrance to the headmaster's office" she announced. "Miss Weasley, your parents should be here by now" Ginny nod.


	6. The Bond

The moment Ginny put a foot inside Professor Dumbledore's office she was hugged furiously by her mother.

"My baby! I was so worried. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine mum"

"Are you sure? How do you ended up here anyway? Well that doesn't matter we will be heading home now."

"I'm afraid that won't be the best way to proceed." said the calm voice of Albus Dumbledore "Lemon Drops?" The last part was directed to the new arrivals. They all shook their heads.

Mrs Weasley froze trying to register the words of the headmaster who Harry now saw sitting behind a large desk. The office was a round room surrounded with big stands filled with books and all kinds of silvery things. Harry was wondering if he had read all of those books when he caught a sight of a majestic red bird near the headmaster.

When Dumbledore noticed Harry's amazement he explained "It's a phoenix my boy. His name is Fawkes." Harry nod without looking away.

"Excuse me?" Mrs Weasley said.

"I'm saying that it may not be the most proper thing for Ginevra here to return to the Burrow."

Harry saw Mrs Weasley opening her mouth with an argument ready but her husband talked first. "What are you trying to say to us Albus?"

"Well Hogwarts thought that sorting your daughter this year was the best thing to do. She is in Gryffindor by the way." Dumbledore said smiling.

Harry followed the direction of Dumbledore's sight and saw a little table holding an old and dirty hat. The Sorting Hat. Why had it sorted Ginny this year? And why he did it as Ginny Potter? Was it something related to him? All of those questions have been around on his mind since then.

He tried to remember what the sorting hat had said to him. He had sat there asking to not be put on Slytherin which surprised the hat. "You could do great things in Slytherin, you know? but you also belong to Gryffindor. Either way this decision was already taken and you should be in .. GRYFFINDOR!" the hat had said and he was sorted within seconds. What did he meant by the decision already taken?

"Gryffindor?" Mr Weasley said with an astonished expression still trying to comprehend the headmaster's words. Ginny avoided her parents' incredulous looks, then they looked at Professor McGonagall who just nodded.

"THIS IS CRAZY! SHE CANNOT BE SORTED, SHE'S NOT ELEVEN YET!"

"She surely was Molly" cut in Professor McGonagall very calmly. "But what's most interesting is that she was not sorted as Ginevra Weasley but as Ginevra Potter"

"THAT CAN'T BE TRUE! WHY WOULD THE HAT DO THAT?!"

Harry wasn't surprised of Mrs Weasley's reaction to be honest he was expecting it. The Wizarding World was something new to him but he could grasp that this situation was was very unusual. In the other hand even when he still didn't know why it all had happened he was glad that it did. Ginny being sorted was a pleasant surprise considering that there was a good chance that Harry won't need to wait a full year to see her again.

"But it is true. Referring to why it did happened I have a very good guess and my guesses are usually correct." he said with a twinkle on his deep blue eyes.

"And what would that be Albus?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"I believe that Hogwarts feels that the right thing to do is to have your daughter on the same year that Harry." he then turned to Harry "Is it all right if I call you Harry my boy?" Harry gave him a weak nod. "So it was related to him. But why?" Harry thought puzzled.

"So, you are saying that Hogwarts itself wants my daughter here because of Harry?" Mr Weasley said trying to understand.

"That's correct, but if you still have doubts we can ask the hat"

The Sorting Hat that had been listening to the whole conversation spoke then. "Yes indeed it was best for them to sort Ginny Potter this year considering the bond they share."

"Bond? what bond?" Harry said clearly confused but he was cut by Mrs Weasley.

"BUT SHE IS A WEASLEY!"

"That's a wrong assumption." then the hat's voice was directed to where Ginny stood. "You are Mrs Ginevra Molly Potter daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley bonded on August 11th of 1981 and married to Mr Harry James Potter since July 31th of the present year, aren't you?"

The room went silent. Even Mrs Weasley didn't find her voice to yell all of the things she was thinking of. Suddenly Mr Weasley's eyes were very wide. Professor McGonagall had a stunned expression with her mouth slightly opened. Although if the headmaster was surprised, he didn't show it.

Ginny released a gasp and froze on her place with her mouth wide opened. When she finally understood the question, she didn't knew if she was supposed to nod or to shook her head.

Harry just couldn't believe it. Was he married? When he got married? Well it appeared that on his birthday. But wasn't he supposed to know if he got married? Besides he was just eleven, did the Wizarding World allow an eleven year old to marry?

The questions continued to raced through Harry's head. Was Ginny as confused as he was? Maybe she, knowing a lot more about the Wizarding World, knew that sometimes when two people faint together they wake up married. Then Harry voiced what he could make of his thoughts "Am I.. What?" he said

"That's enough thanks. I think that you can return to work on next year's song." when Dumbledore said that, the hat seemed to fall asleep. Then the headmaster addressed the people on the room "Well I think that clarifies it"

"IT CLARIFIES NOTHING! HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM WHEN YOU HAVE THAT HAT SAYING THOSE KIND OF THINGS!? MY DAUGHTER IS NOT MARRIED!"

"Molly, I'm afraid that the Hat is saying the truth. Hogwarts records have your daughter registered as Ginevra Molly Potter neé Weasley, I checked them today."

"THEN HOGWARTS IS NUTS!" Mrs Weasley shouted. Professor McGonagall was scandalized at this.

"Molly dear, you need to calm down, please." Mr Weasley approached her wife trying to make her take a seat. After a moment Mrs Weasley calmed down and sat on a chair, Mr Weasley took another one next to her. Ginny sat on her mother's lap, Mrs Weasley was hugging her very tightly and avoiding Harry's eyes. Harry stood there very sad and feeling guilty. Professor McGonagall remained standing next to Dumbledore.

"Please take a seat Harry" he said and materialized a chair from thin air on the other side of Mr Weasley.

"This is related to what that goblin said the day they fainted, right?" Arthur Weasley continued worried.

"What goblin? Why haven't you said anything to us?" Harry wasn't happy, he didn't like when people hid things from him. When he didn't got an immediate answer he looked at the adults on the room one at a time.

"Yes, to both of you. First, yes it all started the day you went shopping to Diagon Alley Harry. After you fainted a goblin from Gringotts came and told Molly and I that they needed to talk to you. He said that he would answer only to your questions."

"To my questions?"

"Your questions and also Mrs Potter's questions" he said looking at Ginny. Her cheeks turned red and she lowered her brown eyes. Mrs Weasley scowled and hugged Ginny tighter.

"Oh, so .. why didn't you tell us? Maybe he could help. I have been feeling kind of ill since then he may know why."

"I have been feeling the same." Ginny added without raising her sight.

"Goblins are creatures of which we should be careful of. I thought that it was best to postpone the meeting until we found out more about this situation with our own means. Returning to our story, the only thing that was clear by our conversation with the goblin was that you two had formed a bond."

"A bond? what kind of bond?"

"Well my dear boy, we know very little about it. I know that the wards that were protecting you fell the moment you fainted. By the way I'm still working on putting them back." he frowned. "We also know, and this I have been discussing with Molly and Arthur here, that your tiredness and lack of sleep is related to this also"

"What else can we expect Albus?" said Mr Weasley.

"I'm afraid that this is so rare that even I don't know completely all of the repercussions of this."

"And what about the things that the hat said?" Mrs Weasley said trying to keep calm.

"Today I went to the Ministry of Magic and saw some records, the bond is indeed registered. This means that the Ministry will acknowledge the marriage bond as Hogwarts did tonight."

"THAT CAN'T BE TRUE! SHE IS ONLY TEN YEARS OLD HOW CAN SHE BE MARRIED!?"

Married? So it was true. Harry was utterly shocked. He haven't been more shocked in his life not even when he found out that he was a wizard. The Ministry of Magic, Harry he knew very little about it, just the things he heard in the summer. And now it was acknowledging the marriage? what would that mean? Couldn't they just cancel the marriage once they noticed it was between two kids?

A low squeal was heard so he turned to caught a quick glimpse of Ginny. She was equally shocked but her mouth was wide opened. What would she think of this? Was that a smile?

The remaining people on the room, except for Albus Dumbledore, were pretty shaken.

"Is it bad that the Ministry has it registered? Wouldn't they cancel it once they noticed that we are just two kids?" Harry voiced his thoughts. Ginny seemed suddenly sad, was something that Harry said?

"This bond is a very old and strong magic, Harry. It has formed a marriage bond between the two of you but is clearly stronger than a simple marriage bond. It means what any other marriage bond would mean, you two are married and the bond cannot be broken. The Ministry records are ruled by magic and they won't be able to cancel it even considering your young age."

Harry was stunned. He was married. Forever.

"But Albus this is a madness. " Ginny's mum said. "What can we do about it? They're just kids. How can they be married? What if later they discover they don't want to be with each other?"

"I understand your concerns Molly but that is the beautiful part of the soul bond. They won't. You can be sure that they won't ever want or love anyone else besides themselves. They are soul mates."

Harry looked quickly at Ginny and they both blushed furiously. It was just unbelievable, were they going to fall in love with each other? It appeared that they didn't have a choice. It seemed so final.

"I also this could explain the wards falling on Privet Drive."

"So because he was now married he could go away from the Dursleys? he should have got married sooner." Harry thought "Wait, I'm joking about this already?". Now that he thought about it he wasn't mad at the idea of being married. Correction, he wasn't mad at the idea of being married to Ginny. She was a pretty cute girl and she was very kind to him. Wait again, was that the bond talking? He was so confused.

"Are you sure we cannot we remove this.. this bond?" said Ginny's mother with her head buried on her hands. "Leave the things go the usual way, let them get together when they grow up if they still want to?"

"NO!" Ginny shouted and when she noticed she said it out loud she covered her mouth. Her mother frowned at her. Harry was surprised, that was the first time he heard her yell like that. It was kind of cute.

"I have reasons to believe that if you try, it may end up killing them both" Everyone stirred. "Of two things we can be certain right now. We cannot dissolve this bond and it will keep growing in ways we do not understand."

"grow? how?" Harry asked thrilled.

"We will have to wait to find out. But I do believe that the bond will develop"

"WHAT! It's bad enough as it is right now!"

"Mum!"

"Ginny you don't understand this but we'll find a way to fix it."

"Neither do you. And there is nothing to fix!" Mrs Weasley was surprised of her daughter's reaction.

"Molly dear, I believe that the best option now is to wait and see what happens. I'll check this at the Ministry also."

"No, I refuse to accept this." she answered to her husband.

Harry spoke again. "You have researched all about this.. bond? Without even telling us it existed, and now you are trying to destroy it without even considering our opinion?" He said facing Ginny. Harry didn't like to oppose Mrs Weasley she was, in Harry's opinion, the way a mother should be and she had been very nice to him this last month even with the whole bond thing. But he wasn't going to allow this bond to be destroyed it was part of him now, and if what Professor Dumbledore said was true trying would risk their lives. He would never agree to risk Ginny's life.

"I know we should have told you" Arthur Weasley addressed Harry. "We're sorry about that. We were afraid that it might hurt you. Both of you."

"I know Mr Weasley. I'm sorry too" Harry didn't feel good in reproaching Mr Weasley. The Weasley patriarch was always kind and supporting towards him but Harry just didn't know how to handle the situation. He wasn't used to people being worried about him.

"I think that is my fault. I asked Molly and Arthur to keep this from you at least for a while. Still they didn't know about the marriage part, that I just discover today." the headmaster said.

Harry knew he was saying the truth. He couldn't hold a resentment towards the Weasleys, they were just worried about her daughter. On the other hand, why did Dumbledore wanted to hide this from them? Why didn't he let him talk to the goblin then?

"Now, we all agree that Mrs Potter needs to stay here for the rest of the year." Harry saw Ginny blush with a happy expression while her mother scowled. It was odd for Harry to hear someone addressed as Mrs Potter but he was glad that that person was Ginny. Still he didn't know what Ron would think about all of this.

Harry's eyes expanded. Ron. He had forgotten completely about Ron. He was his best mate, Harry was worried that he might lose him with this situation. He was not going to like that he was now married to his little sister. Then there were the rest of Ginny's brothers. She has six older brothers. What would they think of this? He didn't want them mad at him, specially the twins. But now it wouldn't matter to them that they had liked Harry so far. He started to get tense of what were going to do his new six brothers in law.

"Molly dear, I think we don't have a choice. She is already sorted and, if you remember, that day Albus said that they should be together while we find out more about this bond. We took Harry with us this summer to be sure they were both safe."

Ginny's mother turned to face her daughter and then let out a sigh. "I think it is ok, if you want to. It's just that I will miss having you around." when she saw Ginny nodding happily she continued. "Well, we still have to get one extra set of school supplies .. we already planned for only four kids this year." she was worried, that was clear.

Harry began to open his mouth to offer his help but he stopped when he saw Mr Weasley clearly refusing it with a gesture. Harry knew that he had to drop the matter, on the month he spent with the Weasleys he learned that no matter who much they needed it they wouldn't take Harry's money. Although, he didn't feel right in not doing something to help when he saw that Ginny was sadly looking at the floor.

"I think that can be sorted out. If it is ok for you I believe it would be best for Mrs Potter to attend classes regulary this week. She can borrow what she needs from Mr Weasley or from Mr Potter.." Dumbledore paused waiting for Harry to nod. "This weekend you can accompany her to Diagon Alley to get her school supplies, we should have think about something by then." Ginny seemed to be beaming every time she heard that she was addressed as Mrs Potter and Harry smiled at this.

She was happy about the situation. That's all that mattered for Harry. It really didn't matter now what Mrs Weasley would think of them or even what Ginny's brothers could do to him. All that was important on the world was that section of her face where her smile was contained. That and nothing more. He was surprised of those thoughts, what was happening to him?

When everyone nodded the headmaster continued. "Now, about sleeping arrangements."

All the people at the office shocked. Professor McGonagall eyes opened wide. "What arrangements need to be discussed Albus? They are married but the sleeping accommodations shouldn't change. By now it should be a bed on the boys room and another one on the girls room waiting for them."

"I have personally sent someone to check on that matter and I think your assumptions are incorrect. There are only four beds on the boys room and three on the girls room for the first years."

"Then where is my trunk?" Harry asked surprised.

"There is an extra room on the Gryffindor tower this year. It is a big room with its own lavatories. Your things my boy are there, and I suppose that if Mrs Potter had brought a trunk tonight it would have been there also."

"NO! I WON'T ALLOW MY TEN YEAR OLD GIRL TO SHARE A ROOM WITH A BOY!"

Harry was shocked for the umpteenth time of the night. Ginny's face was a wild red, Harry thought that she wasn't going to lose the red from her face ever.

"Albus, I hope you are not suggesting that they stay on the same room."

"Yes, that is what I'm suggesting and I have a good reason to do so Minerva."

"I don't think that being married is enough reason for a ten year old.." Ginny's dad started but was cut by Dumbledore's reply.

"No, but I think that being apart on the nights had been the reason of their illness this last month."

"Are you sure about that Albus? What about the days that they have woke up feeling better?" said the Weasley patriarch looking from Harry to Ginny. Her daughter just looked down. "They were going to find out" Harry thought completely nervous.

Ginny's parents were looking at her questioningly. It was it, their secret was out. At least all was making sense now. "The days we feel better I woke up on Harry's bed." she said with her eyes focused on the floor.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! HOW CAN YOU THINK THAT IT IS OK FOR YOU TO SLEEP ON A BOYS BED? DO YOU THINK THAT IS A PROPER BEHAVIOR FOR A YOUNG WOMAN? HAVEN'T I TAUGHT YOU WELL?.." the yells of Mrs Weasley could probably be heard from miles away.

After what seemed like hours Mr Weasley spoke to her wife. "Molly dear, can we let them explain?" she just snorted. "Well?" Ginny's dad said facing Ginny and him.

"I didn't go to his room. I slept on my room and then I woke up there."

"She kind of apparates there like she did today at Hogwarts. It happens the days we feel the worst then we feel way better for the rest of the day." Harry didn't knew when he started to talk in "we" terms. Harry lowered his face he felt as he had betrayed the Weasleys' trust. If he could find a way to make them believe that it was all his fault they might not be so harsh with Ginny. "We wanted to speak to someone about it. But we didn't want you to be mad at us."

"They are saying the truth Arthur. It is the bond nature, they need certain amount of proximity each day. It is so strong that they even could break through Hogwarts wards. I would believe that sleeping on the same bed will give them enough for spending the whole day without feeling ill or tired."

"Are you saying that my little girl needs to sleep in the same bed with a boy?!"

"I'm afraid so Molly. If they don't they will spend their lives as you saw them this summer. I don't believe that you want them to be almost dying with tiredness everyday."

"Of course not, it's just that .. it is not supposed to be like this." she said.

"You have saw them for more than a month now Molly. It is an unusual case we know that. I have seen them myself. But I don't think you want them in pain. And either way you know that if we try to stop it they will just appear next to each other."

"I.. I don't want them in pain" Ginny's mum was in the verge of tears. "I love my daughter and Harry.." she turned to Harry. "you're a good boy. It's just .. that this is very difficult to me." Harry gasped. Mrs Weasley didn't blame him.

"It's ok Mrs Weasley, I know that you're just worried about Ginny but I think we can deal with this."

After a moment Mrs Weasley spoke again. "I'll allow this only if you put two beds on that room" she finished looking at Dumbledore.

"If it helps you calm down we can try that for now." the headmaster said "So, we all agree on the shopping and sleeping arrangements?" Everyone nodded.

"I still don't like it. But if the other option is for them to be in pain as they were this summer I don't have a choice. We can allow this for now but you will have to behave yourselves and we will think of something when you grow up."

Harry and Ginny nodded looking as red as tomatoes.

"Can we keep this private?" asked Ginny's dad after a while.

"I'm afraid this is out of our hands already. Hundreds of students watched the sorting and then there's the Ministry records. You work there Arthur, you can imagine that by next week everyone will know, it's surprising that this has not come out yet. Their classmates will know they don't sleep in the same dormitories as them."

"This will be hard for them, Albus can we do something to made this easier for them?" Mr and Mrs Weasley seemed to agree with Professor McGonagall.

"That's a good point Minerva. But I think that they are smart enough to not be too affected by it." then he addressed Ginny. "We can still call you Miss Weasley and enforce it, but everyone will know the truth. It's your choice."

Ginny seemed to be in deep thoughts for some moments. "Ginny Potter is ok, I like how it sounds" she said with a grin. Then she appear to realize something and turned quickly to Harry "If it is ok with you" she lowered her head and blushed.

Harry was on shock again. "It's fine with me if you like it." he said regaining his nervous smile.

"So be it. Minerva please escort the Potters to the Gryffindor common room. Arthur, Molly, could you talk and write to your sons about this? I don't think we want them to discover this by someone and please try to avoid repercussions on Mr Potter." Harry gulped.

They were the Potters now. Oddly enough, Harry was happy with his new situation, he hoped that Ginny could talk more to him now that she was his wife. "His wife" he thought that sounded weird.

"Sure Albus, if you can bring the kids we can talk to them right now. We'll be sending owls to Charlie and Bill first time tomorrow. I think it will be best for Harry and Ginny to go rest now."

"Thanks Arthur. I agree with you. Good night Mr and Mrs Potter, once again I'm sorry that we didn't tell you this before and I encourage you to come to me if you find out anything new about this bond."

If of something was Harry sure of, it was that he was not going to believe everything the headmaster say from now on. How could he ask them to trust him if he didn't trusted them first? A month ago Harry just found that his entire life was a lie and he didn't want anymore things to be hidden from him.

They said their goodbyes. Ginny was hugged a lot by Mrs Weasley while Mr Weasley assured to Harry that this wasn't his fault. Then they headed to the Gryffindor common room accompanied by Professor McGonagall. They didn't look at each other during the trip.

When they reached the common room Harry got a pleasant feeling of the room. It was all red with gold lion banners on the walls. There were some desks and couches spread across the huge room. Ginny's brothers who were the only remaining students on the common room were seated by a fireplace. They approached them as soon as they appeared through the portrait hole.

"What happened?"

"Are all right?"

"Are you in trouble already?"

"Messrs Weasley, could you follow me to the headmaster office after I take Mr Potter and your sister upstairs?" the professor asked them.

They all nodded nervously.

"I would appreciate if you didn't ask them any questions until tomorrow morning. They need to rest now."

They all nodded again.

They said their good nights to Ginny and Harry, except for Percy who was not talking to Ginny. After Professor McGonagall took a quick trip upstairs to show Ginny and Harry their room, she returned to the common room where Ginny's brothers were expecting her.

The room was the biggest Harry ever saw. It had two separate changing areas, it also had a closet and a desk at either side of the room. There was a door at one side of the room that Harry thought that headed to the bathroom. At the middle of the room they found a big bed with enough space for the two of them that Professor McGonagall transfigured into two separate beds. Ginny blushed again, it appeared that she wasn't going to end up doing it soon.

Harry had a full trunk at the side of one of the beds while Ginny had only a toothbrush and a pair of pajamas that her mother gave to her. She seemed sad, alone and vulnerable. Harry went sad himself unable to say something to comfort her. Was she afraid?

"Everything is going to be all right." he said. She just nodded shyly without looking at him.

After they took turns at the loo they headed to the beds. Ginny wore some old pajamas with little pink unicorns, the pajamas were a bit worn out but Harry thought that they were cute. Ginny couldn't possibly be more red. Was she embarrassed? Was she ashamed of the old pajamas? Harry wished desperately to be able to read her mind.

"Good night Ginny" he said with a smile.

"Good night" she answered quietly.

They rested down on their respective beds facing each other. Harry was mesmerized by those distant chocolate eyes. In that moment he was sure that he didn't need anything more in his life that those eyes. When the chocolate eyes closed Harry fell asleep.


	7. Letters to Mrs Potter

Ginny didn't want to wake up that morning. The fear that all of yesterday's events could be a dream haunted her. The last thing that she wanted was to open her eyes and discover that she was still at the Burrow and alone.

She tried to convinced herself that everything was real and that she was indeed married to Harry Potter.

Slowly she opened her eyes and tried to register everything on her surroundings. She was on a big red room with the walls filled with banners with gold lions. In front of her there was an identical bed to the one she slept in, and sitting in the bed there was a green eyed boy staring at her.

"Good morning" Harry said "You like to sleep late"

"Good morning" she was ashamed. Not only she was on her old and ugly pajamas but she surely had the messy hair also, sometimes she hated having such a long hair. If that wasn't enough Harry had just called her lazy.

"You look cute while you sleep" it appeared that he didn't intend to say those words out loud. She blushed.

"Thanks" she sat down on her bed and noticed an old and rusted box at the side of her bed.

"It was here when I woke up. I believe it has your stuff"

Perfect. She had this old box filled with old clothes. She was terrified by the idea of Harry being ashamed of her. She had never felt ashamed of her family for not having enough money but she couldn't avoid to feel embarrassed in front of Harry.

"I'll be down at the common room while you get ready. I'll be waiting for you so we can go to get some breakfast." he said

Ginny couldn't stop a smile from coming out. He was going to wait for her. They were heading together to breakfast. They were married. They were the Potters. She nodded.

"I'll leave some of my school robes here in my bed. They may be a bit big for you but they will fit better than Ron's"

She was going to wear his robes.

"Thanks"

He exited the room.

When she entered the bathroom the night before she was astonished. It was a big squared room in white and red with some details in gold. There were two basins next to each other in front of a large mirror, each one had a hand towel and its own cleaning attachments. She walked towards the shower and threw her clothes away.

"Stupid old pajamas" she said

She brought her clothes to the bathroom, she didn't want to be caught in towel in the middle of the room if Harry returned. After a relaxing bath where she thought over the previous day events she put on her second hand clothes and went back to her box. Fortunately her mum had packed a hairbrush.

Once ready she came down the stairs avoiding all the looks directed at her by the other girls. When she reached the common room she noticed a tense atmosphere. Harry was seated on a couch by the fireplace looking distant.

"Are all right, .. Harry?" she asked shyly.

"Yeah. It's just that your brother is very thick sometimes" she didn't need to ask who he was talking of.

"What did he said?"

"Forget about it." he paused "Do you want to talk about last night?"

Ginny's eyes fixed on the floor. She didn't know what to do. They would need to talk about it soon. Was he uncomfortable? Was he having a hard time? She surely wasn't.

"Later? I'm hungry" she muttered.

He sighed, he maybe didn't know what to say either. "Yeah sure, me too. Let's go to get some breakfast, your brothers are already there."

She was beginning to feel angry to her brother. Harry and Ron must be mad at each other if Ron went downstairs without Harry. If he said something hurtful to Harry he was going to regret it. Harry was just starting to know her and she was talking to him now, she didn't need her brother ruining everything by making Harry feel uncomfortable.

Happily the conversation on the trip to the Great Hall was not as awkward as last night but it wasn't very long also. They both tried to talk as if everything was normal without thinking much about yesterday's events, most of the talk was done with Ginny looking at the floor. Ginny found out that apart from a brotherly threat, the twins were in good terms with Harry and that Percy just made it clear that "he was expecting them to behave". It was Ron who worried her. He was supposed to be his best friend.

It took some time to arrive at the Great Hall even when all they needed to do was go down. Between the strange behavior of the stairs and the fact that they were trying to avoid other people's whispers, Ginny was sure that it took at least twice as long to get downstairs.

When they arrived Ginny listened as the people on the Hall began to whisper. Was it ever going to stop? at this point she wasn't even sure if the gossip was about the Boy-Who-Lived or the Girl-Who-Was-Sorted.

"It is him. There's his scar"

"That's her sister?"

"She doesn't look like his sister."

"When was the whole sister thing going to end?" she thought plainly annoyed. As they walked by the side of the Gryffindor table she noticed that Percy wasn't even looking at her. Then suddenly the twins came out of nowhere and hugged her.

"Congratulations Gin-Gin! .." Fred said smirking.

"..one has to admit that you know how to catch them.."

"Shut up!" said Ginny while blushing furiously.

"We already said it, but welcome to the family.." said the George hugging Harry. He just stood there stunned.

"..just don't forget what we talked earlier."

Ginny took Harry's hand and dragged him towards the other side of the table leaving a lot of people with a puzzled look. "What was all that about?" she asked as they headed to where Ron was sitting.

"Short version? if I hurt you they prank me to death." Ginny was about to returned to yell at the twins but Harry said that it really didn't matter since he wasn't ever going to hurt her anyway. She decided to drop it while her cheeks colored a little. Then she noticed that she was still holding his hand and got even redder.

Ron coughed, he had noticed it also.

"Good morning Ron" she said to her brother. They sat across from him as if nothing happened.

Ron snorted and then he spoke barely looking at her. "Morning" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"If he's still like this by tomorrow I will knock some sense into him." she thought to herself.

Professor McGonagall approached them during breakfast and gave them their schedules, that triggered last night's events on Ginny's mind. She was sorted one year before. Her name was Ginny Potter. Her mother allowed her to attend school this year. She was married to Harry Potter. She didn't have school supplies. She was sleeping in the same room as Harry. She had some silly pajamas that Harry saw last night. She was married to Harry Potter.

Yesterday she was very sad of being left all alone the whole year and now she was about to attend classes at Hogwarts. She even was speaking more confidently to Harry today, still she had to stop blushing so much around him.

Ginny was in the middle of those thoughts when a hurricane of owls arrived at the Great Hall. They were circling around the tables dropping packages on the students hands. One of the owls approached them, it was a gray owl and Ginny distinguished it as it slammed against the table.

"Errol!" Ron yelled. He aided the exhausted owl and saw the note on the package. "It's for you" said coldly tossing the package and letter to Ginny.

Ginny recognized her mother's handwriting as she opened the letter.

My Dear Ginny,

I hope you are very excited about the following school year even with the circumstances, we know that you have been waiting for this day ever since you first saw Bill board the train. We're really sorry about how things turned out last night but we want you to know that we will always love you no matter what. It's hard for me to deal with all of this.

This weekend will be your first shopping trip and I'm looking forward to it. We are doing our best to gather some money to buy your school supplies but I don't want you to worry about that we can handle it. Hope you don't have a hard time at school this week using only borrowed things. The package is your grandmother's old wand, we thought that you needed that one right away.

Write to us, we miss you already. Send us a reply soon with the day and time at which we could go shopping. Have a good time, all of you.

Love

Mum and Dad

PS. Let Harry know that we are not mad at him.

Ginny finished reading with a smile and explained to Harry what was in the letter, for obvious reasons she didn't say anything about her parents having a hard time getting the money for her school supplies.

At that moment Ginny distinguished a snowy owl from the rest of the delivery birds. It was Hedwig. Someone wrote to Harry she thought. She was wondering who did when the owl stopped gracefully by her side.

"Hedwig!" she let out a little shriek. "You want me to give that letter to Harry?" She said confused looking to Harry, Why did Hedwig stopped in front of her when Harry was by her side?

The owl shook the head and gave her the letter.

Harry and Ron were confused as they saw Ginny receive the envelop. What was Hedwig doing delivering letters to her? She was Harry's owl not hers. Besides, who besides her mother could write to her?

She carefully analyzed the envelop. It had an elaborate crest on the front and at the side there were some words written in stylish but strong traces. It was the recipient's name. Mr and Mrs Potter.

Ginny held the envelop in front of her eyes for a couple of seconds like it was an incredible piece of paper. Her first letter as Mrs Potter.

She slid the envelop to Harry very slowly. When Harry read it his eyes opened wide. A moment later he returned the letter to Ginny.

"You received it. You read it first"

"Together." Harry nod in agreement.

Ginny opened the envelop very carefully and extended the letter to where Harry could read it also. Meanwhile Ron was giving them questioning looks.

Dear Mr. And Mrs. Potter,

We have been expecting a letter from you to arrange a meeting since July 31th when we talked to your guardians about your bond.

It has come to our attention that today you are starting a new school year without contacting us so we have reasons to believe that you were not informed of this matter before.

Based on this possibility I am sending a reminder so we can arrange a meeting with both of you to discuss about the bond and other important financial information. It would be most crucial to set up a meeting as soon as possible.

Please send a confirmation by the end of the day,

Bargnok

Head of Gringotts Wizarding Bank

Harry stared at her, he was clearly thinking about what to do next. What did the goblins know about their bond? So far it appeared as they knew more than anybody else but also Dumbledore didn't seem to trust them. Why would her parents did not tell her about this? Probably because Dumbledore told them not to. After considering their options Ginny decided that she wanted to hear what the goblins had to say.

"So?" Ron asked

"Nothing." Harry said lightly. Ron snorted.

Ginny then noticed Hedwig staring at her, hooting expectantly.

"Give her a treat" Harry said.

"Em? .. sure" Ginny took a piece of bacon and gave it to Hedwig.

She smiled as Hedwig flew back to the owlery. Ginny really liked Hedwig.

"Seems like it's getting cheaper to be in this school." A blond boy sneered as he approached their table with two other students, one by each side as big bodyguards.

Ginny didn't know him or any of his buddies, she stared at them not knowing what was happening. She didn't pay attention to his previous words.

"Get lost Malfoy!" Ron reacted.

The blond boy, Malfoy, didn't seem to listen to Ron "Maybe Potter is into charity now. Is he paying for all of your family expenses, Weasel?" The bodyguards laughed.

Ginny got red but this time it was from the anger she was feeling towards this boy. Both Ron and Harry gripped their chairs and then Harry spoke. "Shut up, Malfoy! The Weasleys are a wonderful family and I won't let you insult them!"

Harry's fierce defense of her family left Ginny dumbfounded.

"Oh, and how would you know about real families Potter?!" Malfoy said with a mockingly tone. "You don't even have one!"

Harry was stunned and before he could answer Ron stood letting his chair fall on the floor. Ron yelled at him "Why you little.."

Ron didn't got to finish because he was interrupted by Ginny who was already on her feet facing Malfoy. She spoke with a murderous voice "Leave him alone. We are his family now!"

It was Ron's turn to be dumbfounded and Harry's to turn red. Malfoy didn't knew what to say for a second.

"Well, Well If it isn't Weaselette.. or should I say Potterette? Are you Potter's sister?"

"Not the sister thing again!" Ginny thought glaring at him.

"I don't think so. A sister would be family and he is not too much into that." Ginny narrowed her eyes, if looks could kill..

"Or maybe she.." he started.

This time he was stopped by Harry who stood calmly but without hesitation. He spoke slowly raising his wand at him "Don't. If you say something about her you'll regret it."

Ginny thought that Malfoy was scared at this. She was very surprised and very pleased with Harry defending her even if she knew how to do it by herself.

When Malfoy opened his mouth again Professor McGonagall appeared behind them.

"What is happening here? And Mr Potter leave that down, you don't even know how to use it yet." Harry lowered his wand grudgingly while Malfoy grinned in accomplishment.

"And you Mr Malfoy please return to your table unless you want me to take some points from both of you. Everyone else sit."

Malfoy left throwing a menacing look to Harry that Ginny thought that meant something like "This is not over."

After Professor McGonagall returned to the teachers' table they continued eating breakfast. Ron was talking to them again.

When breakfast was over they said good bye to Ron and headed outside of the Great Hall saying that they had forgotten Ginny's quill. Ron frowned suspiciously at them and said that he would meet them at class. When they found a deserted hallway they stopped to talk.

"Thanks" Ginny said first

Harry was caught off guard. "For what?"

"Defending me." she said blushing with a smile while she lowered her eyes. When she realized it, she raised her face a little to look at Harry. She had to stop being like that in front of him.

"I wasn't going to allow him to say anything bad to you. And you also defended me."

They both went silent for a short period of time just smiling to each other.

"What do you think we should do?" Harry spoke again.

"About what?"

"About the letter."

"Oh, yeah." she stopped to think a bit. "If they know something about our bond it may be good to hear them"

"Yeah I also want to hear them." he said "Dumbledore won't like that though. If he agrees he may want to be present at the meeting. I don't think I want him to be there after all that he has been hiding from us."

"Then we won't tell him."

"And how do we get to the bank without him knowing?"

"We could go on the weekend. I'm supposed to go buy my school supplies."

Harry stopped to think for a moment. "Sounds good, I will need to tell him that I want to go with you to buy you a present"

"Mum won't like it and Dumbledore might suspect something"

"I don't care as long as he lets me go!"

When Ginny didn't say anything he proceed "We will need to speak to him today. We need to confirm the meeting to the goblins so we can be there with your mum the same day"

After returning to their room to retrieve The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection they headed to the Defense against Dark Arts classroom. The highlight of the class was the strong garlic smell that flooded Professor Quirrell's class. He always seemed to be very nervous around .. everything. When the class finished and they exited the room, they noticed Ron hanging around with Seamus Finnigan, apparently he was avoiding them again. Ginny frowned at her brother's stubbornness.

Once they finished lunch they approached Professor McGonagall.

"Em..Professor". She turned to face both of them

"Yes Mr Potter?"

"Would you mind showing us the way to Professor Dumbledore's office? It's our first day and we don't quite remember how to get there. Also I think we need a password."

The old woman seemed to be pondering the kids for a moment. "And why would you want to see the headmaster, if it's all right that I ask?"

"I want to join Ginny and her mum for the weekend shopping."

"I see, come with me."

Once they reached Dumbledore's office Professor McGonagall said the password and the gargoyle let them pass. When the headmaster notice their arrival he raised his sight from the papers in front of him and smiled slightly.

"Good afternoon Mr and Mrs Potter, nice to see you again. Lemon Drops?" Surprisingly Ginny didn't blush this time.

"No thanks, sir"

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Well we were wondering about my shopping trip. Harry would like to accompany me if you're fine with it" Ginny said

His expression hardened across his half moon spectacles. "Oh, and why would you like to join them?" he said with his blue eyes fixed on Harry.

"I want to buy Ginny a gift, sir"

"You can do that by owl, my boy" Ginny expected this and they already had an answer prepared.

"I want to choose it myself. I'm not quite sure what to buy and I would like to wander around the shops so I can decide." Harry said.

"Are planning to stop by Gringotts first?"

"I am, I need money to buy the gift"

"Goblins have their own interests Harry. You need to be very careful around them." he said "I'm not sure if I should allow you to go. It may be better to let Mrs Potter choose the gift by herself."

Professor McGonagall frowned subtly. She had been quiet the whole time but she decided it was time for her to interfere. "Albus, we already talked about this. I don't see anything wrong with Mr Potter going shopping and you know that Molly won't take the money even if it is for a gift. Besides he will need to go to the bank eventually if that's what you're worried about."

Albus Dumbledore seemed to be in deep thinking trying to find a way to deny Professor McGonagall's argument. Finally he sighed "I'm not trying to avoid him from going to the bank." he paused and then continued with a defeated tone "All right Harry, you may go with Mrs Potter if Molly is ok with it. But you will need to keep in mind what I said about the goblins, sometimes they only reveal what it's best for their needs."

"Thanks professor" Harry said.

"Mrs Potter you can tell your mother to meet me here in my office on Saturday, you can floo from here after breakfast."

"Thanks" Ginny said.

"If there is nothing more you need you can continue with your classes."

As they stepped out of Dumbledore's office they thanked Professor McGonagall for her support and then they headed to the common room where Harry wrote a quick note to Bargnok saying that they would meet him on Saturday morning.

Ginny took that opportunity to write to her mother.

Mum,

We're doing good, I'm very excited about the school year. I'm hanging with Harry, Ron is being a prat to him.

Thanks for the wand. I don't think I'll have any problems this week, I'm borrowing school supplies from Harry. He is very nice he even leant me some robes, they are a bit big for me but I hope we can get some of my size on the weekend.

We talked to Professor Dumbledore today, he says he will be waiting for you in his office on Saturday. We can floo from there after breakfast. Is it ok for Harry to join us? Professor Dumbledore already gave his permission.

I'll be writing often. Love you too.

Ginny

She was satisfied with the letter, if everything went well Ron may even get a howler from her mum.

When they reached the owlery they sent the letters with Hedwig and then ran towards Transfiguration class. When they arrived, Professor McGonagall was already there, she took one point from each of them for arriving late to class.

There were no empty desks left so Ginny had to sit with Hermione Granger. Harry on the other hand had took a seat by the side of an upset Ron, it appeared like Seamus had seated next to Dean Thomas. Harry insisted in let Ginny keep the book with her since he was going to ask Ron to share his book. Ron agreed giving Ginny a strange look as she seated with Hermione.

When Ginny took the seat she introduced herself again to the girl with the bushy hair.

"Hi, I'm Ginny" then a smile appeared on her face "Ginny Potter."

"I'm Hermione Granger, we met at the banquet. Didn't you say that your last name was Weasley last night?" the girl asked intrigued.

"Well.." Ginny was thinking what to say to her "..what I meant is that it was Weasley."

She opened her mouth wanting to reply but she was cut by the professor. "Miss Granger and Mrs Potter, If you have finished your gossiping we will be glad of having you in this class."

"Yes, professor" Ginny answered quickly with a pink color on her face, she was getting used to the name. Hermione on the other side couldn't find the words she was supposed to say and just remained staring at Ginny with her mouth opened.

A gasp was heard behind them where Lavander Brown and Parvati Patil were seated. The rest of the class reacted on a similar way except for Harry who blushed a bit smiling and Ron that glared at him.

Transfiguration was very gripping but it appeared as they were going to start only taking notes. Hermione didn't say anything to Ginny for the rest of the class since Professor McGonagall was very strict. Ron was talking to Harry but it just seemed as a small talk.

When they exited Ginny approached Harry to see what were they going to do next, Transfiguration was the last class of the day. Unfortunately they were intercepted a few steps away from the classroom.

A group of gossiping girls leaded by Lavander Brown reached them but just when she was about to talk Hermione Granger appeared.

"Ginny, I'm heading to the library do you want to come with me to check some notes?" she said.

Ginny turned to Harry who was overwhelmed by the whole crowd.

"Sure, can Harry come with us?"

"Of course. He can come if he likes to"

Harry was in deep thought. He appeared to be deciding between being eaten by a pack of wolfs or falling from a high cliff.

"Yeah, I would like to" he said and the group of girls around them looked disappointed.

When they were far enough from the group of girls Ginny spoke first.

"Thanks Hermione. I didn't want to face those girls."

"No problem. I'm still going to the library if you want to go."

"I would love to." Ginny said. She didn't want to leave the girl alone after she helped them.

"I think I'll pass. I need to talk to Ron. See you at dinner Gin?" Harry said.

"Sure" she decided that she liked the nickname when it came out of Harry's lips. She kept thinking in Harry's lips as she saw him go away in the next hallway. Her eyes still looked dreamy when a hand passed a couple of times before her eyes.

Ginny shook a bit. "Eh, sorry." she said blushing as the two girls resumed their walk.

"Yeah.. I thought so."

When they were half way to the library Hermione spoke again.

"I didn't see you last night at the dorms."

"Em.. No, I don't sleep there. I got my own room."

"You got a room for yourself! how can that be? you're only a first year."

"I do, well sort of. I share it."

"With who? all the first years were at the dorms last night."

"Em..with Harry."

Hermione was so stunned that she stopped walking. "You what?!"

"I have a room with Harry. It's in the Gryffindor tower. It has one door that leads to the boys staircase and another one that leads to the girls stairs."

"But, they allow that? Do your parents know? Why would they do that on the first place? Isn't it against the rules?"

Ginny was surprised of how could Hermione ask so many questions in such a short period of time. "Well, I'm married. You heard the professor I'm Mrs Potter." she said with a huge smile.

Hermione was shocked. "Yeah, I heard that but I didn't thought..you're eleven!"

"I'm ten. The hat sorted me a year earlier to make sure I was with Harry."

Ginny was starting to worry that the girl was going to faint in any moment. "I heard something about it but I didn't believe it. Hogwarts hasn't allowed a student before eleven in centuries and .." then something seemed to stop Hermione.

"Sorry, I didn't meant to overwhelm you. I know you didn't want to be questioned when we got out of those girls back there." she apologized lowering her sight.

"It's fine. I think I needed to say it to someone but those girls seem to be pretty annoying"

"Yes they are. They have been bugging me all day."

A couple of minutes later they were standing in front of the library. They read some books about Transfiguration and then they headed together laughing to the Great Hall.

Ginny was very happy to talk to Hermione. She had been wishing to have a girl friend to talk about all the stuff that was happening to her. She told her about her family reaction and the surprise of being sorted, she also said that she was excited about her shopping trip on Saturday. Even so she left out everything related to the bond for now which seemed to cause a suspicious look on Hermione.

On the other hand, Hermione told her a lot of things about being the Muggle world. She was surprised to see how fascinated was Ginny about the things she said.

At the Great Hall she insisted in letting Hermione sit next to her. Ron wasn't happy and Harry was surprised, he even seemed uncomfortable. Hermione had told her that they didn't get along when they met on the train.

By bed time all the school knew that Ginny had been addressed as "Mrs Potter" and the people at the common room didn't stop looking at them like waiting for the proper time to ask questions.

As soon as Ginny noticed the group of girls again she said to Harry that she wanted to get some sleep and they both headed upstairs after Ginny said good night to Hermione.

When she stepped into the bedroom she remembered her ugly pajamas. She hated them so much.

They got ready for bed and seated cross-legged on Ginny's bed.

"So, how it went with Ron?" she said

"Well, at least he is talking to me.. but well he is not happy"

"It's just him being Ron. He is such a prat."

"Yeah I know." Harry sighed.

"This isn't your fault Harry! We're married and he needs to understand that!" Ginny's blushed as she realized what she said. "Sorry."

"It's all right. We are married." he stopped briefly. "By the way, How do you feel about that?"

"I'm .. I know it is weird. I'm only ten. But I.. I like it." she said not looking directly at Harry. "I'm glad to be Mrs Potter but I don't want to annoy you."

"You don't annoy me. And I like it too. Not sure why but it makes me happy when they call you Mrs Potter." Ginny was surprised. She didn't expect Harry to say something like that. Did he really like to have her as a wife? Harry was the one who blushed now while Ginny was beaming.

"Are you sure that you're happy of me being your wife? We haven't that talk much. You don't know anything about me."

"Well, you are a cute girl even when you blush and run away." Ginny turned red again but this time without looking away from Harry "You are kind and caring but you don't like to be treated as a little girl. You also have a temper but you try to hide it around me."

Ginny was very happy, Harry had been paying attention to her, to little Ginny.. Potter. She was delighted. Wait.. did he dislike her temper?

"You .. have noticed me." Ginny said with a weak and happy voice.

"Of course. I have been doing it since we met, I had been wanting to talk to you since the first day but you kept running away."

"Stupid shyness!" Ginny thought.

"We can do that everyday." she said with a hope on her voice.

"I would love to. Friends?" then he realized something. "Married friends?" he was grinning.

Ginny nod strongly.

"So, what is your favorite color?"

They kept talking for another hour of all kinds of things. Ginny found the boy inside the hero and she loved it. They laughed and talked about their likes, dislikes and life. She was thrilled about what kind of life Harry had before the Burrow, he was very vague describing it so she supposed it wasn't a good one. They also talked about how fascinating was Hogwarts, the life that they were going to have this year and how to deal with the gossips from the people there.

Harry was going to try to befriend Hermione since it was important to Ginny.

After a couple of yawns they knew it was time to sleep.

"Good night Harry"

"Good night Mrs Potter" Harry said with a grin while heading to his bed. Ginny was surprised of hearing him address her like that but that didn't stop her from giving him a big smile.

In the last month she had had a few good days but this one was the best one of her entire life. She made a new friend. She was going shopping her Hogwarts supplies for the first time on Saturday and Harry was going with her. She was fascinated by the school. But what she really loved was that starting today she was going to introduce herself as Ginny Potter.

With a smile on her face she fell asleep, the last thing she saw were two green eyes looking at her.


	8. The Potions Master

When Tuesday morning came Harry was very eager to start his classes. He thought that Professor Quirrell was pretty strange but Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall seemed like an interesting challenge.

Ginny was still asleep on her bed when he woke up. She looked beautiful and very peaceful. Every moment that passed Harry was more convinced that being married was not such a bad thing. It wouldn't take long until the whole school knew about it. How was this going to affect them?

He was heading to the bathroom when he listened to Ginny waking up.

"Morning Mrs Potter" he said returning to the bedroom.

"Morning Harry" she said with a sleepy voice raising up from her bed.

She was wearing her unicorn pajamas. Even when Harry thought that they were cute he noticed how Ginny felt uncomfortable on them. There was also that old trunk, she was embarrassed of having it and Harry felt guilty for having newer stuff. He had to do something about it, she deserved to have good things even if Mrs Weasley didn't like it.

He let Ginny use the loo first. They agreed that Ginny was going to wait for him on the common room.

As Harry was walking down the stairs he heard Ginny's voice out loud.

"Bates Mocos!"

The next thing he knew was that Ginny's hand grabbed him and dragged him out of the common room. As they were exiting the portrait hole Harry distinguished Ron throwing some ugly things from his nose.

"What happened?" he asked.

"The prat of my brother!" Harry didn't ask anything more.

When they entered the Great Hall the whole room went quiet. Harry thought that this was about them being married and it didn't took to long to confirm it.

"There it is our favorite brother in law.." Fred said hugging him with one arm.

"I'm your only brother in law!" Harry said.

"That doesn't mean you aren't the favorite." George said calmly. The twins weren't smiling which meant that something was happening.

"So you know that your little secret is out, right?" Ginny focused on Fred.

"Here, your first front page Gin-Gin.." Fred said grimly passing her a copy of the Daily Prophet.

Ginny's eyes widen when she saw the front page.

"With that famous husband of yours we think you'll have many more headlines in the future." George continued.

The twins returned to their seats. "Keep it" they said "We already read it. Careful, it's not good."

When Ginny and Harry sat she extended the paper on the table to make sure both of them could read it.

Meet Ginevra Potter. Harry Potter's ten year old wife.

Yes dear readers, you have read it correctly. This reporter had found out that Harry Potter, the hero that killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, got married recently at the young age of 11. How could this be? The fact is that we are not sure since the Ministry of Magic hasn't disclosed this information but we can give you pretty good theories.

First, the wife. Ginevra Weasley - 10 year old - is the youngest child of Arthur and Molly Weasley, she lives at the outskirts of Ottery St Catchpole with her parents and four of her brothers. Her father is currently an employee from the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office and the sole breadwinner of the large family. So far we know that Ginevra is a very shy girl with no particular talent apart from being the first Weasley female in seven generations.

All the drama started last Sunday when this girl became the youngest student to be sorted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in seven centuries. Ginny Potter as she was called on the Sorting Ceremony, was at Hogwarts that day for an unknown reason. The Hogwarts' staff hasn't give up any details concerning this.

Many theories have aroused respecting the odd circumstances that led to this situation, the most popular is about the possibility of the existence of a dark betrothal contract between the two kids' parents. This might have been regarded as beneficial for both parts back when Harry Potter's parents were alive. On one side Ginevra Weasley - now Potter - is a pureblood witch and that could have been an important matter for James Potter - Harry's father - many years ago. On the other hand it is no secret that the Potters withhold one of the largest fortunes on the Wizardry World which wouldn't hurt the Weasleys' current situation. Arthur Weasley has denied the existence of such contract but he has also refused to give any other comments regarding this matter.

This reporter will keep investigating on this topic until we know the full truth behind the marriage of the Wizardry World savior. I'll leave for now but not before sending a warm hug to all of my readers specially to those little girls who were expecting the return of the most coveted bachelor, sorry girls the Boy-Who-Lived has been taken.

By Rita Skeeter

Some moments passed before both of them calmed down. Harry was boiling, she didn't knew this woman and he didn't understand part of the article but he was sure that this was insulting for his father, for the Weasleys and for Ginny.

"That .. woman!" Harry knew that Ginny almost swore but she contained herself because of him. He wouldn't blame her if she had swore.

Harry tore the paper apart and tried to focus on the breakfast. A lot of students kept watching them, some of the girls from first and second years were even giving Ginny some nasty glares.

Then Harry heard Malfoy's sneering voice.

"So Potterette, how does being able to afford new things feels?" Harry stood up to face Malfoy and his two bodyguards.

"Shut up, Malfoy!"

"Standing out for your wife, eh Potter? Let me tell you that even you, could have done a lot better."

Harry grabbed his wand but the twins got there first. "Say that again you brat!" Fred yelled at him

Malfoy seemed to be thinking about their possibilities against the twins. "Come on guys, there is no point in hanging around this excuse of a family!"

Fred and George seemed pretty willing to go after him but Lee Jordan - who had come with them - stopped them. "It's not worth it!" he said to them. "We can think on something later." The twins grinned at each other with some mischievous looks.

When the twins left, a weary Ron came and seated across from them. He didn't say anything or even raised his eyes until the post came.

Harry and Ginny both received letters of support from Mrs Weasley. She had reluctantly accepted that Harry join them on the weekend shopping. Ron on the other hand received a red envelop which he looked at with panic eyes.

Ginny was smiling lightly and Harry saw her looking at the envelop.

"What's that?"

"That's a Howler." Ginny answered.

"And what's a Howler?"

Harry got his answer a moment later when the envelop exploded on Ron's face and a thunderous yell was heard across the hall.

"—THEY HAVE ENOUGH PROBLEMS WITHOUT YOU ACTING LIKE A COMPLETE CHILD! SHE IS YOUR SISTER AND YOU KNOW IT'S NOT THEIR FAULT..—"

Ginny also received a couple of letter from her older brothers, Bill and Charlie. They were sending supporting thoughts but it looked like they were waiting to meet Harry before giving a judgment about him. This made Harry nervous.

After a long minute of Mrs Weasley yells, Ron lowered in his place intending to hide himself as much as possible from the rest of the hall. Harry felt sorry for him. Percy threw some nasty looks towards all of them.

The rest of the day continued without many surprises. The students kept asking them about the marriage and Harry kept telling them that there was no contract and that they didn't know how all of this happened. Harry was glad that Ginny was getting used to being called Ginny Potter.

With every day that passed Harry was starting to feel that Hogwarts was his real home. Every corner of the castle was unbelievable and Harry was very relieved to find out that he wasn't miles behind everyone else. Although, there was a lot more to magic, as Harry quickly found out, than waving your wand and saying a few funny words.

They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. It was a real feat to wake up Ginny the next day after staying up that late. Three time a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for.

Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghosts. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staffroom fire and got up the next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates, and got Emeric the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Ginny's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight.

On Professor McGonagall's class, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By then end of the lesson, only Hermione Granger had made any difference to her match; Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy and gave Hermione a rare smile.

On the other hand, Denfense Against Dark Arts was a bit of a joke. When Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went.

Ron's attitude had changed with the events of Tuesday. Harry didn't know if what caused this change was Ginny's hex or Mrs Weasley's Howler but he was glad of it. Their relationship was still not quite the same as at the Burrow but at least they talked to each other about school and Quidditch. Ron continuosly asked Harry why he kept trying to talk to the annoying girl of the train.

"I promised Ginny. I know she's annoying but I have to try." Harry haven't had much luck talking to Hermione. Sometimes they could have a normal conversation about Muggle life but others she was just too pushy with the rules.

"So what? My sister is nutters!"

The days after Tuesday Ron tried to sit with Harry on every class, the times he did Ginny glared at her brother in a not so friendly way. Ron prefered to spend time with Harry when Ginny was not around. Several times Harry was caught in between the two of them without knowing what to do.

Harry had also been thinking about the weekend trip. Mrs Weasley wouldn't let him buy some new things to Ginny but he had to find a way to do it. "It wouldn't be that bad, right? After all she is my wife." he thought.

One of those days an idea came to Harry and he decided to surprise Ginny.

On a different matter, Harry was still thinking that they shouldn't trust Dumbledore. He was the headmaster and it seemed like the whole world thought that he was this good and wise old wizard but Harry wasn't happy with him.

There were two things that kept him from fully trusting Albus Dumbledore; his insistence on sending him to the Dursleys and all of the things that he hid from them about the bond. He also found suspicious that Dumbledore didn't like the idea of Harry going to Gringotts.

On Friday Hedwig fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a note onto Harry's plate. Harry tore it open at once. It said, in a very untidy scrawl:

Dear Harry,

I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. I know it has been a difficult one, bring your wife if you want to. Send us an answer back with Hedwig.

Hagrid.

Ron looked at the note and scowled.

"Do you want to come too?" Harry said to him.

"Yeah" he answered with little enthusiasm.

Harry borrowed Ron's quill, scribbled "Yes, please, see you later" on the back of the note, and sent Hedwig off again.

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. Ron took the seat by Harry causing Ginny to shoot a glare at him. Ginny sat with Hermione.

Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and, like Flitwick, he paused at Ginny's name.

"Ah, yes," he said softly. "The Potters. Our new - celebrities."

Draco Malfoy and his friends, Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of the Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.

"You are here to lean the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. . . . I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as bit a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead. Ginny seemed nervous.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly.

"Yes?" Ginny said startled.

Snape looked at her with a disgust expression. "Mr Potter" he clarified. Ginny shrunk on her seat very embarrassed.

"What would I get if I added powered root of aspohodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Powered root of what to an infusion of what? Harry glanced at Ron, who looked as stumped as he was; Hermione's hand had shot into the air.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

"Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything." Ginny was fuming.

He ignored Hermione's hand.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would I look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but Harry didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was. He tried not to look at Malfoy, Crabbe and, Goyle, who were shaking with laughter.

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

Harry forced himself to keep looking straight into those cold eyes. He had looked through his books at the Dursleys' but did Snape expect him to remember everything in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi?

Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkswood and wolfsbane?"

At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling.

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you ask her?"

A few people laughed: Harry caught Seamus's eyes, and Seamus winked. Snape, however, was not pleased.

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful that it is known as the Draught of Living Death. a bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you fro most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying this down?"

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for you cheek, Potter."

Things didn't improve for Gryffindor as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like. He was just telling everyone the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon.

Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes.

Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as boils started to pup up all over his nose.

"Take him to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville.

"You - Potter - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

This was so unfair that Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Ron kicked him behind their cauldron.

"Don't push it," he muttered, "I've hear Snape can turn very nasty."

As the climbed the steps out of the dungeon an hour later, Harry's mind was racing and his spirits were low. He'd lost two points for Gryffindor in his very first week - why did Snape hate him so much?"

"Cheer up," said Ron. "Snape's always taking points off Fred and George."

"He's an awful git! That was so unfair!" Ginny said as she reached them, she was dark red. Harry could tell that she was very mad.

At five to three they left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door.

When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "Back, Fang - back."

Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.

"Hang on," he said. "Back, Fang."

He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound.

There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.

"Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked.

"This is Ginny," Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate. Harry stopped to blush lightly for a moment, " .. my wife." Ginny turned crimson just as she did when she first met Harry. Ron snorted. Hagrid attention focused on the little girl.

"Ar' ye having much trouble with yer family?" he addressed Ginny.

"They are still getting used to" Ginny said giving Ron a glare.

".. And this is Ron." Harry continued.

"Two Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, glancing between the two of them. "I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest."

The rock cakes were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke their teeth, but the kids pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid all about their first lessons. Fang rested his head on Harry's knee and drooled all over his robes.

"Awful woman, that Skeeter" Hagrid said.

"Yeah, we're alright now.. you don't believe her, right?" Harry asked

"Course not. Knew yer father. he wouldn't do somethin' like that"

Harry gave him a wide smile.

"Neither would dad!" Ginny added.

"Ye right. Good man Arthur". Hagrid said.

Harry and Ron were delighted to her Hagrid call Filch "that old git."

"An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows he everywhere? Can't get rid of her - Filch puts her up to it."

Harry told Hagrid about Snape's lesson. Hagrid, like Ron, told Harry not to worry about it, that Snape liked hardly any of the students.

"But he really seems to hate Harry!" Ginny almost yelled.

"Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why should he?"

Yet Harry couldn't help thinking that Hagrid looked away when he said that.

"How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron. "I liked him a lot - great with animals."

Harry wondered if Hagrid had changed the subject on purpose. While Ron told Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragons, Harry picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cozy. Ginny also approached the paper. It was a cutting from the Daily Prophet:

GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST

Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.

"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.

Harry remembered some conversations at the Burrow about someone that had tried to rob Gringotts, but he didn't knew the date.

"Hagrid!" said Harry, "that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"

There was no doubt about it, Hagrid definitely didn't want to meet Harry's eyes. He grunted and offered him another rock cake. Harry read the story again. The vault had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. Hagrid had emptied vault seven hundred and thirteen, if you call it emptying, taking out that grubby little package. Had that been what the thieves were looking for?

As the three of them walked back to the castle for dinner, their pockets weighed down with rock cakes they'd been to polite to refuse, Harry thought that none of the lessons he'd had to far had given him as much to think about as tea with Hagrid. Had Hagrid collected that package just in time? Where was it now? And did Hagrid know something about Snape that he didn't want to tell Harry?

Next morning Harry was nervously waiting for Ginny in the common room. It was the shopping day but he was more eager to find out Ginny's reaction this morning.

"Why are you so nervous about?" Ron asked him suspiciously.

"Err.. nothing" he said.

Ron seemed to be analyzing Harry. "You have done something, right?.. Something bad." he was frowning.

"NO! .. I mean I don't think so."

Then Harry's eyes caught Ginny as she ran down the girl's stairway.


	9. Gringotts' Revelations

Ginny woke up with a smile on her face. She had been dreaming about Harry again but this time it was different, this time there were no castles or evil dragons lurking around. On the dream Harry was smiling at her while they held hands, it was simple but Ginny felt like it was the best one she ever had. They were walking in front of the Burrow and then by Diagon Alley, when they reached Hogwarts grounds Harry gave her a peck on the cheek and she woke up.

She knew she was blushing. Blushing over a dream, that was new.

As Ginny sat heavily on the bed her thoughts traveled back to the lost fantasy. Harry was becoming much more dear to her than Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the hero from her stories. Harry was a simple boy without the intention of being the focus of all the attention that was given to him, he was caring and friendly even when he had been alone his entire life. Now he was her husband and it was Ginny's job to make him feel loved now.

Last week at Hogwarts had been wonderful for Ginny even when she barely had school supplies. Ginny kept borrowing Harry's robes - which she liked very much - and on the classes she shared a book with him or with Hermione. Ron was still acting like a prat sometimes but Ginny knew that he was trying hard to accept the new circumstances, Percy was a different case since he only spoke to them when it was strictly necessary. In the time outside of class she talked with Harry but they were rarely alone since Ron was always around, sometimes Ron even took Harry apart from Ginny and she ended up hanging with Hermione. The bright part was that she had been starting to have longer talks with Harry even when she still colored a bit occasionally.

Ginny rubbed her eyes and threw a little yawn to the air. It was Saturday. The thought put and automatic smile on her lips, they were going to Diagon Alley today. This was going to be her first shopping trip and Harry was going to with her. She was still puzzled about what the goblins wanted but that was a minor matter now, she would worry about that when they were there.

"Harry?" she said on a sleepy voice.

The bed next to hers was neatly made. He was gone.

Harry was probably waiting for her at the common room. Ginny wondered why he woke up that early but when she turned her chocolate brown eyes to the side of her bed her thoughts were lost. There next to her old box was a real trunk. It was twice the size of the one she was using but it wasn't Harry's, Harry's trunk was next to his bed and it was different. She didn't knew about wood but the one used for this trunk seemed pretty expensive, it was a chocolate brown wood - like her eyes - and it had thin gold lines framing its sides. At the top, two golden stylish letters stood out: GP.

"Ginny Potter" she whispered for herself in a gasp-like sound.

She silently approached to where the trunk was, unable to take her eyes away from it. Her fingertips skimmed over the top of trunk in slow moves describing the lines of the golden letters. When her hand found the lock of the trunk she noticed the key in there. With a nervous breath she opened the trunk.

The inside was covered in a soft red fabric that made it look simple but at the same time quite elegant. Ginny noticed that many compartments were scattered across it because it was very spacious, she could easily fit all of her things in a corner. When her eyes reached the bottom of the trunk she was surprised to find a white piece of paper, it was a note from Harry.

Dear Ginny

Hope you are excited for your shopping trip. Noticed that you don't have enough space on your current trunk to put all the things that you are going to buy so I took the liberty of getting this one for you. Professor McGonagall helped me getting it here, I think there is a floo connection on her office but I still don't entirely understand how that works. Can objects be sent without a person carrying them? Either way I thought that the delivery owl might have had a hard time trying to carry it.

I also wanted to help you on your shopping but I knew that your mom wouldn't allow me to buy you anything. I did it anyway, hope I'm not in trouble for that since it is something that she wasn't planning to buy. I have seen that your wand doesn't work as well for you as mine does for me and I remembered Mr Ollivander saying that the wand chooses the wizard - or witch - so I think a wand of your own could work better than your Grandmother's old wand. It is already paid so your mother cannot say no to that, Mr Ollivander will wait for us today so you can pick it up.

See you downstairs.

Love,

Harry.

PS I really hope you're not mad at me for this.

Ginny's mind was in blank, her eyes fully opened and fixed on the innocent signature that Harry put on the paper. "Love, Harry" She sighed pressing the paper against her chest. Next thing she knew was that she was running down the girls stairway and jumping to a stunned Harry, clinging to his neck.

"Thanks" was all that she could say.

"Hey! what's the matter with you?" Ron asked.

Ginny then realized that she was the only person on the common room still on her pajamas and with the messy hair. She gave a low squeal opening her eyes wide and released Harry's neck. Everybody was watching at them but she didn't mind, not now. She gave a small jump and kissed Harry on the cheek, "Thanks" she muttered as she stormed back to her room with the face completely red and a huge smile on her lips.

The day had started better than she expected. She still wasn't very comfortable at receiving things like that but what really mattered to her was that Harry gave them to her. The whole wand thing also meant that he had been paying attention to her, he had noticed that she wasn't that comfortable with her Grandmother's wand. And there was also the trunk, she couldn't return it, it had her initials already.. Ginny Potter. She grinned.

Then there was the kiss. What will he think of that? Ginny did it because of an impulse, at that time it felt like the world would fall apart if she hadn't done it. Harry couldn't be mad at her for that, he even put her initials in her trunk as Potter. And besides it was just a peck on the cheek, even brothers give those.

Her face was red the entire time it took her to move her things from the old trunk to the new one. She was eager to see Harry's reaction when he saw her again, if he smiled then maybe that meant he liked the kiss and she could give him another one sometime. She smiled at the thought blushing again.

Once she was ready she headed toward the stairway and she took a deep breath. When she arrived at the common room the sight was pretty much the same, Ron and Harry were no longer standing but sitting on a couch. They were arguing joyfully about Quidditch, if they had an argument about the kiss it was long gone.

When Harry saw her a warm smile appeared on his lips. Ron then stood up rushing. "About time! some of us are starving!" he yelled.

"You're always hungry!" she replied. Although she knew that Ron was right, she had taken a lot of time to come down and she was hungry also. "Where's Hermione?"

"She went down like fifteen minutes ago, she said she would meet you there." Harry said.

Ron snorted. "Can you remind me why isn't she waiting for Ginny?" he addressed Harry.

"Because I said to her that we would wait for her"

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"Well I'm going to accompany her to the shopping trip, remember? And besides she is your sister and.. my wife"

Ginny's eyes widen and she smiled at Harry.

Ron snorted again. "Whatever, let's keep going we already took too much time." When all three started to walk towards the fat lady portrait Ron seemed to remember something. "Oh by the way, what was that surprise that Harry got for you?"

"It's a secret" Ginny replied with a smile.

"You said you were going to tell me" Ron said turning his eyes to Harry.

"I said that you should ask Ginny, and she said no." Harry said with a smile and Ginny smirked.

"What are you laughing at? You still have to explain what was that kiss about." Ron raised his eyebrows questioningly at his sister. Ginny already expected that. Harry turned red and lowered his eyes.

"It was a tiny peck to my husband. Anyway I think we are already late for breakfast, so.." She clinged to the arm of a very red Harry and she dragged him out of the portrait hole sticking her tongue out to Ron.

When they were reaching the first stairway Ron caught up with them yelling something, Ginny was already talking lively to Harry about the shopping trip. Ron couldn't change the conversation topic back to the kiss in the whole walk to the Great Hall.

Ginny was already familiar with the whispers and gossiping that they attracted on the school. She didn't mind, so when she got down to the common room in her pajamas the only reaction she cared about was the one from Harry. Either way the gossips were getting lower with each day that passed and the only thing that really made her feel uncomfortable were the nasty glares that some girls threw at her.

When they reached the Hall it was almost full and the whispers started louder than the previous day. It was then that she noticed that she was holding hands with Harry, she didn't remember when that happened. Right after Ron joined them out of the portrait hole she had let go of Harry's arm and she didn't recall holding his arm - or hand - again.

Harry noticed her looking at their clasped hands with her mouth open and he smiled. He didn't let go of her hand as they walked towards the empty seats close to Hermione.

Ron glared at them. "What are you doing?" he whispered.

"We are walking. To the food. You were hungry remember?" Harry whispered back.

"I didn't mean that, I mean why are you holding hands?"

"It's nice." Harry said making Ginny's face redder.

Ron frowned. Ginny knew that he had an internal battle between what he wanted to say and the possibility of a new Howler. He opened his mouth weakly to say something but then he realized where they were heading. "Not with her again!"

The three of them sat across from Hermione with Ginny facing directly at Hermione.

"Good Morning Ginny, you are late." Hermione greeted her.

"Yeah, Harry gave me a surprise." Ginny said beaming and a couple of heads turned to face the group.

"Oh really? what was it?" the girl said looking at Harry expectantly.

"Tell you later."

"Hey! you didn't tell me!" Ron replied from Harry's other side.

"No I didn't!" Ginny laughed and Harry joined her quickly.

Ron frowned at Harry. "What are you laughing at? You are supposed to be my best friend, you shouldn't be hiding things from me.. or holding my sister's hand either."

"I.. I am your best friend. It's just that the surprise is a thing between Ginny and me." Harry tried to explain himself.

"And why is that? Is there something between you and my sister?" Now all the surrounding seats were paying attention to their conversation.

Harry didn't know how to answer and he let go of Ginny's hand unconsciously. Ginny frowned.

Ginny answered him on an angry tone. "Does it really matter? We are married, remember?" She grabbed Harry's hand again and she put both clasped hands over the table. "And he is your only friend, you prat." then she turned to Hermione and she started talking to her about trivial things.

The things cooled down. Hermione was a bit taken aback but as soon as Ginny started talking to her, both girls relaxed. Apparently Ron came to his senses because Ginny could hear him talking to Harry about Quidditch after a minute. The rest of the people around them returned to their own business. Ginny never let go of Harry's hand throughout breakfast, Harry didn't try to either even if he had to hold the fork with his left hand.

Harry and Ginny ate quickly and then they headed to Dumbledore's office. Ron looked troubled about being left with Hermione.

By the time they got to where the gargoyle was Harry realized something and spoke to Ginny "Do you know the password?"

Ginny shook her head.

Harry hit his head with the palm of his hand "Great! let's go find Professor McGonagall. We're already late."

Professor McGonagall was still on the Hall when they went back. She told them that they didn't need the password. "You can ask the gargoyle to announce you to Professor Dumbledore, he can open the door for you if he is expecting you. And besides, the password is still Chocolate Frog".

Ginny rolled her eyes at herself, they wasted time without needing to.

They returned to the gargoyle without raising their eyes from their feet, that was embarrassing. Why didn't they at least said to the gargoyle that Dumbledore was expecting them? They weren't holding their hands anymore since they didn't want an argument with her mother.

"Chocolate Frog!" Harry said and the gargoyle turned away.

"Ginny, dear! I've missed you a lot. How was your first week?" her mother hugged her furiously once they entered the office. Ginny saw her father waving at her and she smiled at him, he looked happy. Professor Dumbledore was standing next to the fireplace on the back.

"It was great mom. We are learning a lot, I had been borrowing school supplies from Harry." Harry looked embarrased.

"It was nothing."

"We want to thank you anyway Harry, you are a good boy. How are you doing?" Ginny's father address him with a smile on his face.

"Very good Mr Weasley, as Ginny said we are learning a lot. I'm eager to start the flying lessons." Harry answered while he hugged his daughter.

"You are pretty good at that already."

"Thanks."

"So, how is Ron? is he having trouble adapting to school? Have you three made new friends?"

"He's fine mum. He is nicer with Harry since you sent him that Howler. Oh and I also made a new friend her name is Hermione, she's a Muggle born."

"That sounds pretty good dear."

"Really? where is she from? what do her parents do?"

"I believe that could wait Arthur. The connection is ready." Albus Dumbledore spoke at last to the group, Ginny thought that the reunion was interrupting his usual work.

"Sure Albus. Sorry and thank you for letting us use the connection on your office."

"Actually, I also have to give a quick visit to Gringotts. Would you mind if I join you?" Ginny was surprised by the headmaster's words and Harry seemed equally shocked. Did he really had to go to Gringotts or was he just trying to watch over them? Could he stop their meeting with the goblins?

"Em.. sure Albus. We would be glad of having you with us." her mother answered.

"That's great news. Should we leave now then?"

"Of course. Are you ready kids?" Ginny and Harry just nodded reluctantly.

As they arrived at Leaky Cauldron Ginny noticed all the attention that they got. It wasn't unexpected since there they were together the powerful Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter, the-Boy-Who-Lived.

"Harry Potter! a great honor. I'm Hormorn Greensleeves." said a round shaped wizard that was the first to greet Harry.

"Hi, nice to meet you Hormorn. I'm Harry and this is Ginny, my wife." The people on the pub were shocked. Ginny didn't expect to be introduced so she was also surprised. This was the first time she felt it so official, for the Wizardry World she was Mrs Potter. Her mother was frowning.

"Oh.. so this is the lucky lady. I've heard about you. Nice to meet you Ginny" he said and he extended his hand to her.

"Nice to meet you too sir." Ginny shook his hand blushing.

After Ginny introduced herself as Ginny Potter to something like a dozen of wizards and witches, Professor Dumbledore said some quick words and they headed to Gringotts. In no-time they were standing at the entrance Hall of the big white marble building. Ginny had always felt uncomfortable about the goblins and now she had a meeting with them. What would her parents say when they find out? What would Dumbledore do?

"Mr Potter, Mrs Potter we were expecting you" a black haired goblin approached them catching the attention of the group.

"We are just here to get some money from our vault." her father said.

"That would be all right but first I need to take Mr and Mrs Potter to the office of the Head Goblin of Gringotts. He is expecting them since they arranged a meeting for this morning."

Albus Dumbledore and her parents turned to look at Harry and then at Ginny. They were trying to decipher what was happening.

"Harry, have you arranged a meeting with the Head Goblin?"

"Yes Professor." the headmaster's face hardened at his answer.

"What for?" her mother asked quite loudly, it was clear to Ginny that she didn't approve that action.

"We got a letter asking us to. Is it true that you had been preventing us from finding out what they wanted to say?" Ginny asked her mother on a reproachful tone surprising her.

"We.. " her mother started but was interrupted.

"Albus said that it was the best thing to do. We wanted to be sure what was happening first." Ginny's father looked sorry about hiding this from them.

"Don't worry Mr Weasley, we are here now. We'll be right back." Harry said.

"NO! you won't, we are going with you!"

"Mom! we want to do this alone. We will be all right"

"I said no young girl! you listen to me, you are not old enough to decide this kind of things. Either way you are underage and you need your guardians for this."

"Mrs Potter, your mother is right. It would be preferable if we go with you." Albus Dumbledore spoke now.

Ginny noticed as Harry frowned trying to find a way out of this. They didn't want Dumbledore there. When he opened his mouth to reply the goblin spoke again.

"I think you are quite wrong in that assumption. Mr and Mrs Potter are considered off age because of their bond. They don't have guardians and they can decide on their own."

Ginny was shocked. "I'm an adult? I'm only ten years old!" she thought. She turned to Harry and she realized that he was equally shocked.

"WHAT! That can't be true!"

"It is true Mrs Weasley and I have to say that I'm quite surprised that you don't know that yet. They're married and that makes them adults automatically, that should be on the Ministry records. I thought that you would have received a notice by now."

Ginny's mom was dumbfounded.

"But.. that can't be true. The Ministry should have notified them if that was on the records! They should have received letters weeks ago unless.." her dad stopped, he was thinking on something and then he turned to face Dumbledore with a stunned expression.

"..unless the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot asked for a personal review of the case."

Ginny didn't know what was happening.

"You! you knew it! and you didn't told us!" her mother erupted against Dumbledore pointing at him right in the middle of the entrance Hall. Ginny was surprised to see the headmaster being reprimanded like that. Many people on the Hall stopped to look at them.

"You knew?" Harry asked him also with a look that was half surprised and half angry. He was frowning and Ginny knew that he was very mad at the headmaster. She wasn't very happy either.

Dumbledore answered very calmly. "Yes I knew. I noticed the records some time ago but I had a valid reason to delay that information from coming out."

"And what would that be?" Ginny knew that her mother was trying to contain herself from yelling again.

"Harry's wards broke because he got off age, but he is still eleven years old so there's still a chance to put them back while he stays at his uncle's house. It is imperative for him to stay there."

"That's not enough reason for not letting us know. We are her parents!" she was still angry when she turned to the goblin. "So can they do magic now? I mean outside of school?"

"Yes" Ginny gasped at the goblin's words.

Her mother took a deep breath. "What else?"

"That information will be given by the Head goblin on their meeting."

"That's why you didn't want me to come here! you didn't want me to know!" Harry almost yelled at Dumbledore in front of everybody in the entrance Hall.

"I'm truly sorry but I thought that was the best thing to do."

"The best thing for who? We did need to know. Let's go Gin." Ginny nodded noticing Harry's name for her.

"What! you don't have guardians but you surely need them, you're very young, you won't understand what you hear in there."

"They don't have guardians but they can choose a couple of people to accompany them to the Head goblin office, if they want to."

"Good. Let's go." her mother was then stopped by the goblin.

"I believe that they have to choose who can go with them. They can also go alone if they want to."

Ginny then turned to look at Harry not knowing what to do. Harry spoke then. "I don't want Professor Dumbledore there. I don't trust him." The words were said calmly but they fell on the room like a bomb. Some people around the group who had managed to hear Harry also looked shocked. The Boy-Who-Lived didn't trust the greatest wizard of the world. Whispers echoed from everywhere.

Albus Dumbledore's expression was indecipherable. "I beg you to reconsider my boy. I can help you understand all the information that the goblins have for you."

"Mr Weasley can help us, if he promises to stop hiding things from us." Harry didn't look away when Dumbledore fixed his piercing blue eyes on him.

"I'm very sorry about how we managed everything Harry." Ginny's father said glaring at Dumbledore. "I'll be pleased of helping you two."

"All right then, I believe I am not needed here anymore. I'll wait for you at my office after your shopping trip." The headmaster turned back addressing another goblin so he could be taken to his vault.

When the headmaster was gone the black haired goblin spoke again. "Do you want Mrs Weasley also with you at the Head goblin's office?" Ginny felt her mother's eyes on her, she was still shocked about how Harry kept Dumbledore out of something this important.

"Ginny?" he asked her.

"All right, but we want to take our own decisions." Ginny said the last part looking at her mother.

"It cannot be otherwise. This way, please" The goblin led them out of the Hall.

Ginny was marveled at the hallways that led them into the Head Goblin's office, she had never been there. In her opinion, all the previous Head Goblins portrayed along the way looked quite the same. After a minute, they took a turn to the left in a hall where a scale-like sculpture was displayed and after a few steps they encountered a big black doorway. The crest that Ginny saw on the letter they received was there carved on the black door but the crest was garnished with gold and white marble. A bit lower, a golden plaque said:

Bargnok

Head of Gringotts Wizarding Bank

When their guarding goblin touched the door it vanished leaving a 15 foot hole in the wall.

"Come in, you're late." a commanding voice came from the inside.

The moment they stepped into the office the black door materialized again behind them. The office was huge, Ginny's entire house could fit in there. Ginny's chocolate eyes jumped from one side of the room to another trying to register all the details. The same crest was drawn on the white marble floor and on some banners on the walls. Many sculptures of goblins and paintings were spread across the office and she noticed a couple of stairways at each side of the room that led to an upper level filled with book cases. Each book case had a year on top of it, they were probably records of some kind.

Easily the thing that impressed Ginny the most was the glass wall behind the huge desk of the Head Goblin. A wonderful sight appeared behind it which contained not only the entire Diagon Alley but also a good part of London. Ginny didn't knew how that sight was possible as far as she knew they were still on the ground floor.

"Greetings Mr and Mrs Potter, please have a seat." said the goblin behind the desk as he rolled his chair, then he looked at Ginny's parents and a small surprise appeared on his face. "Oh, I see. Mr and Mrs Weasley I presume."

"Yes, good morning Mr.." her father spoke.

"Bargnok only. Not Mr. You can take a seat next to Mr and Mrs Potter. I suppose they wanted you here." Ginny thought that the goblin was not entirely comfortable of having her parents there but she was not sure since it appeared as goblins were always uncomfortable.

"Yes" Harry and Ginny answered at the same time taking a couple of seats facing Bargnok directly.

"We have been expecting you for more than a month now. Is it all right for me to guess that you weren't informed of our request for a meeting?" he said that facing the older couple. It was her mother's turn to feel uncomfortable.

"Yes, we just learned from your request on the letter you sent to us." Harry spoke.

"And you don't have any problems with them being here."

"No, they were following Dumbledore's instructions and they said that they were going to let us decide freely."

"If it is good for you then I have no objections, either way they couldn't stop your decisions. You are off age now, I think you know that already."

"We just found out a moment ago on the Hall." Ginny said and when she saw the goblin raising his eyebrows questioningly towards her parents she continued. "..My parents didn't know either. Only Professor Dumbledore knew it." she was still mad at the headmaster but she had calmed down already.

"So you also know about your marriage?"

"Yes, even before we got your letter." she answered.

"Bargnok, what else is there to our bond?" Harry asked leaning a bit forward.

"Well legally, all the difference is that you are married and off age.."

"That's more than enough." Ginny heard her mother mutter for herself. The goblin didn't seem to hear her or didn't care because he proceeded.

"..by the way I should advice you to get an apparition license, it should be helpful. Your wands don't have the underage trace anymore but I think you could have guessed that yourselves. You shouldn't have problems asking for the apparition license now."

"Apparition license? Trace?" Harry asked.

"We will explain it later to you. Basically is the license is a permission to apparate, you need to be trained for that. The trace is the way the Ministry has for tracking underage magic, since you are off age now you don't have it anymore and you can do magic outside of school."

"They're just kids Arthur! They shouldn't be learning how to apparate and they don't have enough control to do magic outside of school!"

"We will discuss that later with them dear. They're off age and they can decide for themselves but I hope they can still take a couple of advices from us." he said looking at the kids. Both of them nod.

"So, Bargnok you mentioned that there were more consequences besides the legal ones." her father asked.

"Yes. There are magical implications but you won't notice them soon since you are starting your first year."

"What kind of implications?"

"You're magical power should increase two or three times faster as your bond develops.." Ginny looked how her parents' eyes opened wide. "You will be much more powerful than any other wizard of your age and you'll have the ability to learn complex magic much more faster. You will notice this as soon as you start practice with wands."

"But.. we already used the wands and Hermione beat us on changing a match into a needle."

"As I said, this will be more notorious when your bond develops. It shouldn't take more than a year to stabilize."

"So this is a good thing."

"If you can control it sure it is Mr Potter but I believe that you should take special classes to control your power once it starts growing big enough."

"That is an important matter, we will need you to keep an eye on your power, we don't want you hurting other students."

"Sure Mr Weasley, we will put attention on that." Ginny nod.

"I presume that you will be even stronger if you do magic while holding hands or touching to put it in a better way, you will also need to consider that."

"We will keep it in mind." Harry said smiling.

"Is that all?" Ginny's mother asked to the goblin with a worried face.

"No, there is still other part of the bond that needs to be understand. The bond creates something like a spiritual connection, a soul connection. They will be connected in a more intimate way than most of the people are able to."

Harry and Ginny looked puzzled. "What are you trying to say!? they are very young to think any connection at all!" Ginny saw her father trying to calm her wife.

"Mrs Weasley I'm not talking about a physical connection." this seemed to settle her mother a little. "This connection will allow them to feel and know each other beyond anyone's comprehension. There are know powers implied with the bond that would allow this but since these powers are not harmful I think it is best for them to discover those at their own time."

"You are sure that those are not dangerous?"

"Completely sure Mr Weasley. About the physical connection that you mentioned earlier it is not implied directly by the bond but it will be accelerated by it. They're still very young so I cannot say when this will happen but it sure will sooner than you expected."

"WHAT! They can't, they're just kids! I won't allow this!" Ginny and Harry didn't know what they were talking about so the last reaction made them jump on their seats.

"Calm down dear! he said it won't happen yet, we'll think on something"

"I don't care I won't allow it! We will stop this now!" she was standing now.

"Mrs Weasley, let me remind you that you agreed to not interfere in Mr and Mrs Potter decisions and I will clarify the circumstances for you again. First, I they are very young so this won't happen soon but it will happen sooner than expected. Second, you can't forbid them anything since they are a married couple now and Gringotts and the Ministry will acknowledge them as such. Third, if you make her choose between you and her bond mate I can assure you that you will lose. And last, you won't be able to break the bond and if you try you could end up killing them both."

Ginny's mother was losing strength with each word that the goblin said until she finally dropped on her chair with her face buried in her hands, sobbing. Ginny didn't knew what was happening, all that she understood from the goblin's words was that they were married and that the bond couldn't be destroyed. Apparently there was something that her mother wanted to atop but she didn't knew what was it. Then some words came back to her "If you make her choose she will choose her bond mate", Ginny's mouth opened, was Harry that important for her?

"Sir.." Ginny's thoughts were interrupted by Harry's words. "how do you know so much about our bond?"

"I don't know that much about your bond, each bond is slightly different. I know about soul bonds and what I just told you are the common things that happen on every soul bond."

"If it is that common why didn't Dumbledore knew about it?"

"I didn't say it was common. It is old magic that wizards do not care about anymore. We goblins are more organized with our information as you can see.." he raised his hand pointing to the huge amount of bookcases spread on the second floor. "..And about that old man, I believe that he did knew something and he didn't like it."

Harry snorted.

"So if this is all the information you have can we pass to our vault?"

"There is still something more I need to discuss with Mr and Mrs Potter."

"Is this about the bond?"

"Not directly. It is about your marriage with Mrs Potter and the fact that you are now off age."

"All right, what is it?" Harry asked.

"It's about your finances. We have your parents' will with us and you are the sole heir of the Potter fortune, since you are now off age you can now make use of your heirloom."

Ginny and her parents were shocked while Harry was just stunned. "Heirloom? I had been using the money my parents' left me already."

"We know that you had been using your trust vault, you even made some purchases a couple of days ago I believe."

"Err.. yeah. It was something that I needed for school." Harry tried to justify himself. Ginny knew that this was about her new trunk, she still wondered how much had it cost. She felt kind of guilty of accepting it.

"That's only the money your parents left for your school years in case that they passed away. You haven't seen the Potter vault yet."

"You mean I .. I have more money? But I don't even know what to do with the one on my vault."

"Your trust vault is an insignificant amount compared to the fortune you have just inherited."

Harry's mouth dropped opened. Ginny guessed that he already thought that his trust vault was a fortune. Ginny's parents were shocked and didn't knew if they were supposed to be there.

"Do you want me to read the will for you?" Harry just nodded, he still was pretty shocked.

Will of James and Lily Potter

We James and Lily Potter have willingly decided to distribute the Potter fortune as follows in case of our deaths:

20 000 galleons to our best friend and Harry's godfather, Sirius Black  
20 000 galleons to our best friend Remus Lupin  
20 000 galleons to our best friend Peter Pettigrew  
The remaining of the fortune as well as the rest of our properties should go to our only son Harry James Potter Evans

If Harry is not off age by the time of our deaths his part of this heirloom should be managed by his guardian, his guardian should be:  
As a first choice Sirius Black, his godfather  
As a second choice Remus Lupin, our dear friend  
And as a third choice Frank and Alice Longbottom, our close friends

"That's all" the goblin said.

Ginny didn't knew what was happening, how could Harry have all these people to care about him and be so alone? Where was his godfather? where were his parent's friends? She turned to face Harry trying to support him but he as completely stunned. Ginny's parents had a very worried face.

"Who.. are these people? Where were they when I was send to my uncle's house?" Harry then frowned and continued on an angrier tone. "Why aren't they my guardians?!.. Weren't.." he corrected himself remembering that he didn't have guardians anymore.

"They were your parent's friends. By different reasons they were unable to take over their part of the heirloom and your guardianship."

"Who is Sirius Black?" He said this time without yelling but still very angry.

"He is your godfather and the closest friend to your parent's as I remember."

"Where is he?" Harry was fuming..

"Harry dear.. I don't think that.." Ginny was surprised of hearing her mother took such a motherly tone with Harry. Was she mad a minute ago?

"Where is he!?" Harry insisted.

"Sirius Black is currently a prisoner at Azkaban Wizardry Prison so he was unable to take over his part of the heirloom. He was also unable to take care of your guardianship."

Ginny gasped. "He is in jail? For how long? Azkaban is only for people that had made very bad things." she thought.

Harry was stunned but he shook his head and continued. "What did he do?"

"Harry.."

"Mr Weasley, I need to know this."

"He killed thirteen Muggles and one of his closest friends the night that your parents died. He was revealed to be a Death Eater." Ginny was completely nervous.

Harry's body lost all the tension suddenly. Ginny saw him collapse over his chair and her heart shrank because of Harry's sorrow. She stood up and hugged him, she was crying but Harry didn't reacted. Ginny's father looked distant and her mother was sobbing again.

"A.. Death Eater?" Harry asked.

"A follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." the goblin answered. Silence took over the room for a whole minute.

"What about the others.. Remus Lupin?" Harry said grimly.

"He declared himself unable to take over your guardianship because of a health problem. He didn't accept the heirloom, he said that was your money." Ginny looked how Harry became curious of this person.

"Peter Pettigrew?"

"Dead. Killed by Sirius Black as I said before." Harry was getting angrier one more time but he calmed down when Ginny hugged him more tightly.

"Frank and Alice Longbottom?"

"She and her husband were added by your mother. I believe she was your mother's best friend. They were caught by Death Eaters short after your parent's death."

"Are they.. dead?"

"Insane. Tortured to insanity." the goblin said all those things as facts with a very cold tone. Ginny started crying loudly. Why all the people around Harry had such horrible destinies?

She then noticed Harry's suffering.. "Neville.." he muttered. Then Ginny understood. Longbottom, Neville Longbottom, he never mentioned his parents only his grandmother. They were Neville's parents. Ginny couldn't take it anymore and her parents stood up to comfort both kids.

"Why did I ended up with the Dursleys then?" he asked after a moment.

"When there was no electable guardian for you Albus Dumbledore as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot took over your guardianship and put you on your aunt's care." Harry was fuming again and Ginny knew that he was definitely liking his headmaster less with every minute that passed.

"Harry dear, I think it is best to leave this things on the past. You cannot contact these people anymore."

"I can write to Remus Lupin. I want to know his reasons for not getting in touch with me."

"Remus was a nice guy as far as I remember. I think that would be all right."

"Should I proceed to read all of your heirloom?"

"Sure." Harry said halfhearted as if nothing mattered anymore. Ginny couldn't bear to see him like that.

List of Harry Potter's heirloom

Potter Family vault plus his current trust vault  
Stocks on important businesses of both Muggle and Wizardry Worlds  
Lord Potter title  
Potter Manor located at some point in Scotland, portkey at the vault  
Godric's Hollow House  
Little Villa at Marseilles France, portkey at the vault  
Vacation House at Florence Italy, portkey at vault  
Winter Cabin at some point in Austria, portkey at vault

Ginny was dumbfounded. She hadn't imagined that Harry was that rich, he even had several houses where he could live if he wanted. Why was he still living with his uncle? Harry was not less surprised and Ginny's parents were shocked.

"I.. Err.. blimey!" Harry couldn't say anything intelligent.

"Before we proceed to sign the document we will need you to take some decisions." Harry nodded still with his eyes wide opened.

"Would you still want Griphook to manage the Potter account? He is the goblin that took you here and has been managing the Potter account since your grandfather's time."

"Yeah, he was also the goblin that led me to my vault last time."

"What do you want to do with the contents of your trust vault? It's purpose was only to sustain you while you got your heirloom, so it would be obvious to move that money back to the Potter vault. However in that case the trust vault will be left unused, if you like so we can leave that untouched for your children."

"Harry's children? He is only eleven" Ginny's mother spoke again.

"Yes he is, but he would eventually have children and the trust vault can remain there in the meanwhile. He won't need that money now that he has access to the Potter vault, so if he wishes to he could leave that vault available for your grand-children's school years, just in case." the goblin said raising an eyebrow to Harry.

Ginny was stunned. Her mother's grandchildren? Harry's children? She blushed violently at the implications of the goblin's words. Bargnok was talking of her kids with Harry and she was only ten years old. She glimpsed at Harry who was also pretty red and when he caught her eyes she turned even redder but she smiled, she received a nice surprise when Harry smiled back.

"Grandkids?" her mother was halfway between a smile and an anger expression.

"Don't worry dear, he is only talking about many years in the future."

"just in case?" Harry asked.

"In case you and Mrs Potter died, then the trust vault could be valuable to your kids as it was for you." Ginny and Harry widened their eyes instantly. She was suprised of how lightly the goblin spoke about their deads, she didn't know what to feel. Many emotions came at once and she was only sure of one thing, she was not going to let her kids alone in the world.

"Why do you talk about their deaths! They're just kids!"

"Is just a legal procedure Mrs Weasley. It will also be valuable if they had a will of their own."

A will? But she didn't have anything, it was all Harry's.

"Leave the trust vault untouched for now and we will talk about the will later." Harry said and Ginny got the impression that he just wanted the goblin to stop talking about they dying.

"As you wish Mr Potter. One last thing, what are your plans for your current stocks?"

"I don't have an idea of how to manage those."

"If you let me advice you, in that case it may be better to leave the things as they are, the stocks are doing pretty good right now. Either way we can send you a monthly report of their profit and you can take advice from someone close to you about how to proceed if the profit changes."

"That sounds good. Em.. Bargnok, what does Lord Potter title means?"

"It means that you can apply for a seat at the Wizengamot as soon as a vacant appears."

"Oh.. all right" He still looked confused.

"I will explain you later. It is important." Ginny's father whispered to him.

"The houses are currently cared by house elves so there is nothing more to check on them. They are at your disposition at anytime you like."

Harry nod shyly. Ginny wondered if he knew about house elves.

"So are there any more doubts?"

Harry shook his head.

"Perfect. Before I let Griphook take you to your vault I will need a signature from you at these heirloom papers, and a signature from both of you on these other papers." The last thing he said was addressed to Ginny also.

"From me? Why?" Her mother also looked puzzled but her father seemed to understand something and his eyes went wide.

"These are the papers that would legally give you access to all of the Potter fortune. It's just a formality since you are married now."

Ginny just opened her mouth unable to understand what was happening. She had access to Harry's money? Appeared like she had, this was because of the whole marriage thing. Would Harry think that she was taking somethings from him?

"But.. But.. It's Harry's money."

"It is also yours by marriage."

"She cannot accept that! that's not her money!"

"Mrs Weasley as I said before this is just a mere formality, paper work. She owns this as much as Mr Potter since the day they bonded. The house elves will even respond to her commands."

"WHAT!" Ginny couldn't believe what was happening.

"It's still not right!"

Harry's voice then silenced everyone. "It is done and I'm happy with it. I wouldn't want it any other way. That's too much money for me and Ginny is my wife so this money is hers also." Ginny was surprised with the easiness that Harry gave her the money, as it was only a knut. "Where do I sign?" Harry finished asking.

Bargnok passed him both papers marked at the place where he was supposed to sign. He bent over and then he stood up again facing his father in law.

"How do I sign?"

He smiled while her wife glared at him. "It is your decision Harry, but you only need to write your name there and then tap it with your wand." Harry nod and signed both set of papers, then he passed the last set and the quill to Ginny.

Ginny stood dumbfounded looking from the paper to Harry without knowing what to do. She turned to her mother who was shooking weakly her head and then to her father.

"It is your decision sweetheart. You are off age now, remember? We won't decide for you." he said.

Harry smiled at her. "Come on. Please?" he said. Was he asking her to take his money? Ginny took to quill not sure of what she was going to do yet.

She signed.

"That's all the matters I have to discuss with you. Is there any other topic you want to discuss?"

"No, I just want to visit our vault now."

"Sure, Griphook can take you. Mrs Potter?"

Ginny shook her head still stunned.

Twenty minutes later the four of them were standing in front of a big red-gold door. The Potter vault. Ginny hated instantly the ride down to the vaults, she hadn't got on those cars before. Based on what her father said they haven't got this deeper before.

"The oldest vaults are the biggest and the ones with the more protection." Griphook had said to them.

They passed many defenses before arriving at the big door and when they were there Harry put a hand over the door as instructed and the door creaked opened.

"Only you and your wife can open this vault. It hasn't been opened in a decade."

The jaws for the four of them dropped opened. The room was as bigger and wider as the entrance Hall from the bank and it was completely filled with gold and silver coins.

"I didn't know that this amount of money even existed." Harry said.

"It's replenished with your stock profits constantly. The room grows larger if required. Go on."

When Harry noticed that only he was walking forward he turned back and grabbed Ginny's hand with a smile. "Come on" she walked forward pretty amazed. Her parents walked in reluctantly after Harry asked them to.

"The door in the left leads to the Jewelry vault. The one in the right has some important books and antiques."

As soon as they reached the gold mountain Ginny distinguished a small table with two pieces of paper on the top. Harry noticed too.

"Those were left here the last time your parents came."

Harry walked slowly towards the table without releasing Ginny's hand. When they were close enough Ginny was looking at two envelops, the first was written in a hurried and friendly way the other one was more detailed, stylish and if possible in a warmer way. Both had the same words written "To Harry"

Ginny knew what those pieces of paper were so she turned her face quickly to Harry. Ginny knew that he was restraining himself, he didn't want to cry. Ginny was sobbing lightly. This had been a very hard day, she had grow up around six brothers so she wasn't used to cry very often even so this time she made an exception.

"Later" Harry whispered loud enough for Ginny to hear, he took the letters and put them on his pocket.

He grabbed a bag and he filled it with a bunch of money very easily.

"Harry dear, you already have your school supplies I don't think you need that much money."

"I can still buy things with an owl at school, and besides we need to get Ginny's school supplies."

Ginny knew what was coming when she saw her mother frown.

"No way! you may have that much money we won't let you buy Ginny's supplies we already got the money we need."

"I'm not buying them. Ginny is buying them for herself, this is her money too."

Ginny could see her mother's troubled expression. "That's not the point.. just because that money is there.."

"We won't waste it, even if we wanted to. More money enters this vault every day than the money we are taking from it."

"But.."

"Honey, as before I think this is Ginny's decision." her father said and then he looked at her. "Sweetheart if you want to we can buy those things for you, if you don't there is no problem with us."

Ginny was again left stunned without knowing what to do.

"I want you to help me pick my stuff, but I will pay for it." She said looking at Harry. Harry and her father smiled at her.

"That's a good choice, sweetheart."

Ginny looked at her mother who looked very sad. "I love you mum."

Her mother was a little surprised with Ginny's words but she answered quickly. "I love you too Ginny. It's just.. that I don't want to lose you."

Ginny then let go of Harry's hand and rushed towards her mother then she gave her a big hug. "You will never lose me. It's only that now Harry is my family also. He's yours also." She didn't saw Harry's reaction since she was giving her back to him but her parents looked pleased.

"More family is always welcomed." her mother said with a kind smile.

"We don't want grandkids soon though"

"Arthur!" The kids turned red looking t each other then they smiled and a moment later the four of them were laughing.

After they filled their bag they gave a quick visit to the antiques room. There were many interesting things in there, specially books and talking portraits of Harry's ancestors. He was quite disappointed that there were no portraits of his parents.

"Maybe there are portraits of them at one of the houses." Ginny said to him in a hopeful voice guessing his thoughts. Harry smiled widely nodding.

They promised themselves to return another day and analyze the room more in detail. Outside the room they found a table holding four of the strangest objects: a sock, a helmet, a spoon and a doll. Harry was about to touch the helmet when Ginny's dad yelled at him and he stopped.

"NO! Those are the portkeys, look." he pointed to some tags above each object.

Potter Manor  
French Villa  
Florence House  
Snow Cabin

"Oh! what's a portkey?" Harry asked.

"It basically transports you to each one of your houses, but you should explore them in another occasion we are short of time right now." Harry nod.

The houses. She had forgotten about them, she had four houses where she could leave if they decided to. This was too overwhelming.

Before they exited the vault they gave a quick visit to the jewelry room. The place left them more stunned than the money. The room was much more smaller than the "Money Hall" - as Ginny called it - but it was more impressive. Diamonds, emeralds, rubies and sapphires shined from everywhere letting them almost blind. It was even more fascinating than the antique room so they decided that it was better not to enter right now or they would run out of time. Even so Ginny's eyes fixed in the center of the room.

There, right in the middle of the main table, a small lonely red box stood out from the rest of the shining stuff. Ginny wasn't sure why since the box seemed like a common box but she couldn't take her eyes out of it so she walked slowly towards it.

"Ginny, we have to go." she heard her father leaving the room.

"In a moment dad, just want to look at this little box."

When she reached it she distinguished a couple of letters intertwined at the top: JL. She opened the box to discover the most wonderful rings that could exist. The bigger one was just a gold band interlaced with a silver one very gracefully, the smaller was pretty much the same but with the difference that it had a few little rubies spread across the bands emphasizing its form. The moment she touched them, they disappeared.

"Hey!" Harry said from behind. Ginny turned and found him alone looking at his hand were the big ring was now shining. Ginny looked slowly to her own hand and she found the beautiful ring with the rubies on it.

"What happened?" her mother said as they reached them at the vault's entrance.

"I think it as my fault. I touched those rings and they appeared on our hands. We cannot take them off."

Griphook looked at the rings. "Oh, I see you found the Potter wedding bands, they are a two thousand years old family heritage. I suppose they appeared here the day your parents died, they are enchanted to do so."

Her mother focused then on Ginny's hand with her eyes opened wide. Ginny thought that she was going to yell again but instead she smiled at her. "It looks quite lovely on you dear. Can I see it?"

Ginny nod very surprised showing her the ring. "It's beautiful!"

As they headed towards the cart Ginny looked at the ring herself. It did look beautiful on her hand. She wasn't used to these kind of things but it really didn't matter because when she sat on the cart and got a glimpse of Harry smiling at his hand she knew right then that she was falling in love with her eleven year old husband.


	10. Unexpected Discovery

The moment that Harry put a foot outside of the white marble building, heaviness struck him. The noisy Diagon Alley before his eyes was completely different to the glowing image of the Potter vault that was still circling on his mind. The Potter vault was - without a doubt - a splendid and mesmerizing sight that Harry could not take off of his head but a hole on his chest kept telling him that this was too much for a boy who just a month ago was sleeping in a cupboard. It was a great fortune but it was unsettling him and he felt so empty for having it. The inheritance at his eleven years was just another reminder that he was alone, that he had always been, that he was the last living Potter with all the money in the world and no family at all.

"The Dursley's are family." He regretted the thought the moment it occurred. The Dursley's were not family, they were barely relatives.

He might not have more blood relatives but Harry had a godfather. He didn't want to think a lot about Sirius Black, the idea of the man that his parents thought that was their friend but that was actually working for their murderer was repulsing. Peter Pettigrew was also off the table since he had the bad luck of being Black's friend also. And after all those horrible things that man was still his godfather, Harry felt disgusted of himself and of the man that had been working to destroy his life. At that moment he wished he had a picture of him just to have an image to hate.

Did his parents knew about Pettigrew before their deaths? Did that man had a hand on the Longbottoms' fate also? Did Harry's parents faced Black after they wrote their will? Did he looked into their eyes at the moment they found out that he was a traitor?

"A lot to take?" Mr Weasley addressed him as they started walking through the alley.

"Eh?.. Yeah. I was just thinking about all of those people that were close to my parents but that I didn't met."

"There is no point in worrying about that Harry. They are out of your reach now."

"Arthur is right dear. Leave the past behind."

"What about Remus Lupin?"

"Not sure Harry, he was a very good man and one of the closest friends that your parents had. We thought that he would be looking after you. We haven't heard about him in years."

"Where can I find him? I need to ask him many things."

"Honestly, I don't know. But you can always send him a letter." Mr Weasley said to him.

Harry was definitely going to do that. Remus Lupin was the only person that had the answers that he was looking for and he wasn't going to lose the chance to know why he ended up living in the Dursley's cupboard.

"You are not alone, you know that right?" Harry nodded shyly. He knew that Mr Weasley just wanted to be supportive.

At that moment he felt the ring again in his left hand, it was an unusual sensation that he wasn't used to but it brought him some sort of peace. In some way it was a memory from his parents, the wedding band had been at his father's finger and that gave Harry the feeling that he was sharing something special with the parents he never knew.

That was not all since the ring also gave him the feeling that Ginny was with him all the time. Ginny was his wife, it was so real now. Harry remembered that all of the money on his vault was also Ginny's and that made his burden lighter almost instantly. Everything was easier when he thought about Ginny Potter. He couldn't repress a smile thinking about the redhead.

When Ginny caught him smiling at his finger she blushed and lowered her sight. She was smiling also. Harry thought that was the cutest smile that he had ever saw and he had a sudden desire to put her flaming red hair behind her ear so he could look at her face clearly but he didn't dare to.

"I'm not alone." He said answering out loud Mr Weasley's previous question more to himself than to anyone else. He was telling himself that Ginny was his family, the family that he had been wishing for.

Ginny smiled at him. "No, you're not, you have me." she blushed again. "Come on! Let's go." and the girl took Harry's hand and dragged him all the way to the first shop.

The clouds on his mind disappeared when the shopping started and Ginny made him forget all of the tribulations that haunted his tranquility. His thoughts moved from the unknown friends that his parents once had to Ginny and her parents, at the same time his thoughts about the money on his vault was redirected to the money on his bag and how that money could put a smile on Ginny's face.

Mrs Weasley had agreed to let them buy Ginny's supplies but that didn't meant that she was going to stop complaining or pushing them to get the cheapest things everywhere. They made their first stop at Potage's Cauldron Shop where they took their time looking at the different cauldrons and at last they decided for a simple pewter cauldron that was equipped with a lightweight charm that made it easier to move. Mrs Weasley blurted out that the one without the charm was cheaper.

Harry knew that Mrs Weasley didn't had bad intentions every time she insisted in going to a secondhand shop but he was a little annoyed by that. Either way her complains couldn't do much against the fact that Ginny was off age and with full right to the Potter wealth. At some point she stopped complaining because she noticed that they weren't even buying expensive things, Ginny - as Harry - preferred the simple things. They made a couple of exceptions here and there when a handy charm was on one item or when Harry really insisted on getting something for Ginny but Mrs Weasley couldn't do nothing about that.

By the time they arrived at Madam Malkin's, Mrs Weasley had given up in trying to convince them what to buy and she was finally enjoying the trip as Harry guessed that she hadn't in many years. Surely having four or five kids around could make the trip stressful for her.

"Madam Malkin" he drew to the owner's attention as she was taking some measures on Ginny who was trying on some brand new school robes.

"Yes boy?" she said without lifting her eyes from Ginny.

"Could you do also some new daily clothes for Ginny?" Ginny's eyes opened up.

"Of course I could, what are you looking for?" she said moving her eyes between Harry and Ginny.

"Anything she likes. I think I have enough money for that."

Mrs Weasley was clearly struggling at this but she decided that there was no point in saying anything and she smiled to Ginny. "I could help you decide for some pretty clothes dear." Ginny nodded with her mouth opened.

When Ginny finished with her school robes she headed to the fitting room, her mother was already looking at some clothes for her to get. Harry said to Ginny's parents that he wanted to walk around the alley while they finished choosing Ginny's clothes.

"I'll go with you." Mr Weasley said eagerly. "You cannot wander around the alley all alone even if you're an adult, you're still eleven. And besides they re going to take a lot of time in here and besides I was never very good at this." Harry nodded with a smile.

"We'll be right back Mrs Weasley."

"All right dear, have fun."

Harry was interested in visiting the Joke Shop that Fred and George talked about and he could not do that with Mrs Weasley around. Either way his excitement didn't last long. "Where are you going?" Ginny asked when she saw both of them heading to the door, she had just returned from the fitting room.

"We'll be around the alley while you try on some clothes. I'll take the opportunity to buy some treats for Hedwig."

"Oh no you won't." she said on a cute bossy tone and Harry was left stunned by the door. "You need some clothes for yourself also."

"Er.. But .. I have clothes."

"Those are very worn out and very loose for you. Why do you got them that loose in the first place?"

Harry went red. "Eh.. I don't need them. I'm fine with the ones I have." he avoided saying that the clothes were from Duddley.

"No you're not. You are making me buy some clothes so you will also." Mr and Mrs Weasley were smiling at the scene. "And besides, your wife needs your opinion on how does she look." she turned smiling to where her mother was but Harry noticed that she was blushing.

Harry blushed slightly also. "Do I have a choice?" he whispered to Mr Weasley.

"Not even a small one." Mr Weasley said with a grin.

"Oh" Harry sighed in defeat.

They took more than an hour to finish the shopping at Madam Malkin's, Harry knew that Ginny had realized that he was not very useful at picking clothes since all that he said was that she looked pretty or cute. Either way Ginny didn't stop asking for his opinion and Harry thought that she just liked hearing him say to her that she looked cute, everytime both of them blushed. They exited the shop with five changes and a pajama for Ginny and three changes that Ginny picked up for Harry, he wondered if he was ever going to see the cute pajama with the pink unicorns again. Harry noticed then that even when the clothes they got were very simple - they liked them that way - Ginny was beaming and Harry thought that she hadn't had a brand new set of clothes in a while.

After buying a full set of first year school books at Flourish and Blotts the only place left on their agenda was Ollivander's. After the second wand she tried, Ginny got out very happy with a ten inch hazel wand with a phoenix feather core. Mr Ollivander had said that this was very interesting considering that she was now married to Harry. When they exited the shop Harry said that he was beginning to think that everything was interesting for that old man. They laughed for a while at that.

Before going back to Hogwarts the four of them stopped at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Mr Weasley said that this time they were inviting and Harry couldn't stop him.

"All this situation had saved us a few galleons. The less we can do is invite you an ice cream so I get to know my son in law." Harry and Ginny blushed at this and Harry nodded in clear defeat.

Harry had to admit that they had a wonderful time with Ginny's parents, they even laughed all together a couple of times. Harry knew that Mr and Mrsa Weasley had hid the existence of the bond but Harry could not be mad at them, after all they were Ginny's parents and they were just worried about her daughter. Now that Harry thought about it, before the events at the Sorting Ceremony Ginny's parents didn't knew much more about the bond than he did. Dumbledore was a different case.

Short time after they left the ice cream parlour they came out of the fireplace of Dumbledore's office.

"Mr Weasley would you mind helping us carry all of these things to our room?"

"That won't be necessary Harry." Dumbledore spoke behind his desk. "The house elves will take that from here."

Harry still wasn't completely sure what he meant by house elves but that didn't matter because the sole presence of Albus Dumbledore irritated him greatly. He had been researching about the bond for a month knowing that the goblins had the answers but since he knew that the goblins would only give those answers with them present he made everything he could to avoid the meeting.

Albus Dumbledore not only knew that they were legally adults but he used his power to stop them from knowing. Harry was even considering that the old man could have known about the marriage part even before he told them about it on the day of the Sorting.

"There are house elves at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.

"Of course, and should I say many of them." the professor answered.

"What are house elves?" Harry whispered to Ginny.

"I'll explain you later." Ginny whispered back.

In that moment Mr Weasley turned to face the headmaster and his face went serious which was not a common thing on him. Harry knew that he was as mad to the old man as he was.

"Albus, I believe you owe us all an explanation." He said very quietly.

Dumbledore nodded solemnly.

"I do and I'm really sorry for all the displeasures I had cause you but I can guarantee you that I did it with the best of the intentions."

"The intentions don't matter! you knew and you should've told us. We are Ginny's parents and we care about Harry greatly, he is a son for us now." Mrs Weasley said surprising Harry and his eyes turned to face the Weasleys. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. After all the problems they had had with the bond the Weasleys were showing real appreciation to him, they were not talking about him as the boy that took their daughter away but as their son.

Mr Weasley noticed Harry's look and he addressed him with a smile. "Don't doubt it son, you are family now. You are Ginny's husband and Ron's best friend we will protect you as one of our own." Mrs Weasley smiled at Harry and he couldn't contain a happy smile while he blushed a bit. After all he did have a family. Ginny was beaming.

After a pause the headmaster spoke again. "I am very worried about the Potters wellbeing too, that's why I hid this from them. A marriage at this age is overwhelming without even considering that they are legally adults now."

"That's no excuse! You should've told us and we would have decided when was the right moment to tell our daughter, not you." Mrs Weasley said.

"I wanted to protect them."

"It didn't look like that Albus. It seemed like you wanted to have control over them.." at these words from Mr Weasley, Dumbledore widened his eyes. "You don't know these kids, we have seen them today and they are old enough to know what is happening to them."

"I apologize for my actions and I want you to know that I'm sorry for giving you the wrong image of me but you need to understand that all of this was done to make things less troublesome for them."

Mrs Weasley spoke again. "You could have hurt them! How can they take care of themselves if they don't know what is going to happen to them? Did you ever stopped to think if those goblins knew something that was important for their health?"

"Molly, please calm down. I wanted to make sure that the goblins' intentions were honorable and I do care about them. If you share with me the information that the goblins gave to you I can investigate further, I can help you with this."

"NO! You don't trust us so I don't trust you! We don't need your help." Harry spoke energetically.

Albus Dumbledore was stunned but he insisted. "Harry, I can be really helpful in all of this."

"We don't want you to know this and the goblins had already told us what we need to know.. Can we go to our room now?"

The headmaster seemed ready to reply but Mr Weasley stopped him. "Albus I believe they don't have anything more to say and we won't say anything since they don't want to."

Dumbledore let out a sigh. "All right you can go but feel free to come into my office to talk about this whenever you like." Harry was sure he wouldn't come to talk to him in a near future.

Before they walked away from the office Harry received a very warm goodbye from Ginny's parents, this surprised him in a pleasant way. Ginny beamed at her parents for this.

"Thank you" she said to them before they exited the room.

"So what happened?" Ron questioned them eagerly at the common room.

Harry sighed. "Let's go upstairs."

"To your room?"

"Yeah, we won't have eavesdroppers there."

The first thing that Ron saw when the entered the room were the separate beds which seemed to ease him, then he wandered around the room in awe.

"Your room is brilliant!"

"Aren't the dorms like this?" Harry asked intrigued.

"Well, the decoration is similar but this is way more roomy and cozy.. Wow! you have a fireplace over here! Why do you even go to the common room?"

"To talk to you" Ginny said smiling as she approached her trunk. Harry let himself fall over his bed while Ron went to the bathroom.

Harry and Ginny noticed that all the things that they bought were already in Ginny's trunk, even Harry's clothes. Ginny's cheeks were red when she handed the clothes to Harry, then she focused again on her trunk and an excitement smile appeared on her face. She started reordering her trunk the way she liked it when Ron's voice was heard from the bathroom.

"Wicked!"

"Is it bigger?" Harry asked guessing the reason of his surprise.

"Of course! and there are four of us on the dorms! you're only two!" Ron's voice was halfway between fascination and complain. "You even have a tub in here!"

The moment that Ron got out his blue eyes fixed on Ginny rearranging her stuff.

"Ginny! Where did you get all that? That seems very expensive!"

"It's mine! we bought it!"

"You don't have money!" then he turned to face Harry pointing at him. "Was it you?! Have you being buying things to my sister?!"

"Err.." Harry was surprised by his best friend reaction.

"Ginny! you should return all that!"

"NO! these are my things!" she replied.

"But it is not right! That's his money!"

"IT'S MINE TOO!"

Ron was startled by those words, he clearly was having a hard time trying to believe that his sister said that Harry's money was also hers. Harry took the chance to explain to Ron about what happened at Gringotts. Ron was surprised about Professor Dumbledore's actions but by the time Harry's story got to the point were the vault was described Ron's mouth was hanging open.

"So, you even got four houses?"

"Five"

"Blimey!" Ron said as he sat slowly on Harry's bed with his right hand on his forehead, to Harry it appeared like his friend was trying to stop his head from falling to the floor. "And mom and dad are ok with all of this?"

"They are now." Ginny said grinning. "They said that Harry is like a son for them."

Ron opened his eyes wide. "Oh, I guess that's ok then.. It's not like money makes you evil or anything.. but if you start acting all Malfoy on me I'll stop talking to both of you!"

"Deal!" Harry said.

Draco Malfoy was a git that acted like he had the right to trample on others just because he was from a noble and rich family. The last thing that Harry wanted was to be compared with him.

After a while the three of them got down to the common room. When Hermione looked at Ginny her eyes opened up.

"Ginny! is that a ring on your finger?!"

"Eh.. Oh yeah it is." Ron already knew about it and he just rolled his eyes when Hermione started walking towards them. All the girls in the room turned their faces to where Ginny was at the mention of the ring.

"How do you get it?"

"We found it in Harry's vault. It was from his mother." Ginny was blushing. The girls in the common room had recovered from their initial shock and were looking at the ring with awe.

"So it's a wedding band." her friend said.

"Well I'm married." Ginny said smiling and then she talked to Harry. "Is it ok if I talk with Hermione on our room?" Harry nod.

"Come I'll tell you everything."

Before the girls headed upstairs, Ginny jumped on tiptoe and she gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek.

Harry blushed and Ron snorted but he didn't complain about the kiss. "Girls!" was all that he said.

Some moments later Harry and Ron were playing wizardry chess. It didn't took too much time for Harry to start losing, in a way he was happy of letting all of worries behind at least for a while. Fred and George arrived shortly after Harry's absolute defeat and Harry saw the need for telling his story all over again. After the initial shock the twins started joking again.

Shortly after, Ginny and Hermione walked down the stairway and they all headed down to the Great Hall since it was already dinner time. The six of them sat together on some empty seats near Neville. Harry, Ron and the twins started talking about Quidditch and the flying lessons next Thursday. Harry felt very confident about the lessons because he had practiced at the Burrow and he at least knew that he was a better flyer than Ron.

Harry didn't missed that the people at the Great Hall kept throwing strange looks in their direction and Harry was sure it was about the rings. At some point Lavander Brown asked Ginny to show her the ring and she stared at it in awe.

In the night Ginny went first to the loo, so when Harry threw his jacket to his bed and two pieces of paper came out of it she was not around. Harry sat down very nervous on the bed and took the one with the hurried handwriting. His hands were trembling when he opened the letter.

Dear Harry,

It's very sad to write you on this circumstances but we thought that it was better to be prepared in case we didn't make it. We have been asked by Dumbledore to go under cover since he thinks that Voldemort is looking for us so we decided to write these letters for you to read in case he gets to us.

I know that there is not very much I can say to you on a letter and I was never a good writer but I really wish you get to live your life fully because that's why we are fighting for. Sirius, Remus or Peter - hope they're still alive - should have told you by now all you need to know about us and even when you may think that they are lunatics - and they are - I can tell you that those three were the best friends that I could ask for and yes, the stories are all true - except the one with Sirius and the chinese dragon, he was drunk that night.

Probably you have tons of pictures and stories but I know that does not compare to the real thing. I hope that by now.. - you must be seventeen by the way, so congratulations for becoming off age - as I was saying I hope that by now you have left the sorrow behind, Harry it does no good to live in the past. Remember us, talk about us, bring flowers to our gravestones and let us go. Live your life, find a good woman - a redhead surely - and give us a lot of grandkids.

Well there is no much left to say except that we love you deeply. Sirius must have put a lot of fun on your life but we wish that he has also taught you some responsibility - haha I know - as I was saying we know that Remus has taught you the responsibility part. I really hope they're still alive, I know that they will care for you as you were the most important thing on the world.

Goodbye, I'm always with you son

James Potter

PS. Is a tradition to give a watch to a young wizard when he becomes off age. I have one for you on the vault, it is in a green box in one of the drawers of the cabinet next to the center table.

PPS. Convince Sirius to settle down, he cannot be an eternal bachelor.

Harry was taking deep and paused breaths as he was gritting his teeth. He could not handle all the hate he was feeling. He hated Voldemort for taking his parents from him, He hated Dumbledore for not being able to protect them.. He hated Sirius Black! he was the worst one, the traitor who his parents seemed to trust completely.

He even hated Remus Lupin. Where were all those pictures that he was supposed to give him? Where were all those stories? Where was him? Harry thought that his parents had a very bad luck choosing their friends.

Harry stood up holding the other letter and he brushed his mother's handwriting before opening it.

Dear Harry,

This letter is being very hard for me to write because the sole thought of letting you alone is unbearable, just to think how lonely you have felt all of these years is tearing my heart apart. I know that no piece of paper is as good as a hug or a touch but we are confident that you'll understand why we are doing all of this.

Hope that Sirius and the guys made it, if we are not around I can count on them to look after you. I'm worried about them too, while we are here locked up they are over there fighting. Sirius, Alice and Frank are in particular high danger, they always get the difficult missions - your father would've said that "they get all the fun" - this is so hard for him.

James has been very uneasy and nervous these days.. I know that not knowing what is happening, not being able to fight and being locked up is taking a lot of his thoughts. He doesn't even have the cloak to wander around anymore - please make good use of it, that cloak is a trouble magnet.

On a different matter, I don't know how much have Sirius or Remus talked to you about Petunia, if you are living with them you may not even know her. She is my sister and even when we are not in good terms right now she is family. Last thing I knew was that she married a Vernon Dursley, is up to you if you want to get close to her.

Well I have to go, Sirius and Peter are coming for a pre-Halloween dinner tonight. Sirius can surely cheer your father up, I now understand that we could not possibly found a better godfather for you. I know he is not lying when he says he would die protecting us but I hope he makes it, you'll need him.

Your father and I love you as much as it is possible. Don't feel sad for us and enjoy your life and please forgive us for not being there . I'm sure that you will find someone to form a new family with soon enough. You are never alone.

Loves you entirely,

Lily

PS I hope this does not unsettle you but I'm telling your father tonight that I'm pregnant. Something tells me that this new kid will get into our lives on time to give you the company that you need. Hope she's a girl.

A thud was heard as Harry let himself drop on the floor. His mouth was slightly opened and his eyes were lost unable to find a way to form a complete thought about what he just read.

"Harry? What is wrong?" Ginny's voice had a worried tone.

All that Harry could do was take his father's letter from the bed and passed it to her. When she finished her eyes were fully opened but before she could say anything Harry handed her the letter from his mother.

Ginny's eyes were flooded with tears. "Harry, I.." she extended a arm to him but he got away.

"Wait.." he said as he run to his desk and took out a quill.

He was boiling in anger when he started writing.

Remus Lupin,

Where have you been all of my life? Weren't you supposed to be looking after me? Didn't you make a promise to my parents to take care of me? Did you even care about them?

They died thinking that they could count on you!

I didn't received a single visit from you or even a stupid letter!

You are as much as a friend to them as Sirius Black was.

Harry Potter

PS My father had a cloak. Where is it? If you have it I want it back.

Harry stormed out of the room while Ginny yelled at him. He made all of they way to the owlery without even knowing where he was heading or even caring if he got caught, it was almost a miracle that he didn't got lost.

Sirius Black. Remus Lupin. His aunt. His sister.

The thoughts were a whirlwind of pain and anger.

Harry didn't even care about the ten points that Percy took from him when he returned to the common room, Hedwig was already on her way. Ginny threw herself at him as soon as he walked through the portrait hole.

"Harry! I wanted to follow you but I was afraid of getting lost and not finding you. I was about to ask Percy to go look for you!"

"Came we go upstairs?" He asked with a weak voice.

Harry slept on the clothes he was wearing, he had told Ginny that they could talk in the morning because he was very tired and he just let himself fall into a horrible nightmare where Sirius Black and Voldemort went after him and his sister. Remus Lupin was also on his dream even when Harry didn't know his face, he was standing by their side but he never helped them.

When he woke up he found Ginny's long red mane on his face. They had slept together again, but this time it was Harry the one that had appeared on Ginny's bed and not the other way around.

Ginny's eyes opened then and she turned a slight tone of pink but she didn't look away. "How are you?" she asked with a very shy voice.

"Better, I think."

"Who do you wrote last night? Was it Remus Lupin?"

"Yeah.."

"I hope you get some answers."

"Me too."

Ginny then spoke after a short pause. "It was awful.. finding out about that.."

"I know, I just wish that I could understand why the things ended up this way."

Harry's eyes moistened while he tried to remember the contents of the letters. When Ginny noticed it she hugged him "I'm here for you."

Harry smiled "I know,.. what do you want to do today?"

"It's Sunday! I want to sleep."

Harry was about to return to his bed when he felt Ginny hugging him tighter. She rested her head on Harry's chest with a bright smile. "Good night."

In his surprise Harry was unable to answer. Soon after, Ginny was asleep again on his chest and since Harry didn't feel like sleeping he remained there just watching her sleep until she woke up.

The next few days were uninteresting for Harry since he was distracted most part of the day. Everyday he waited at breakfast for the answer to his letter but Hedwig never approached him. Ginny was being a great support for him and she was basically the only one who could get him to forget about those letters. Ron on the other hand was too excited about the flying lessons that he didn't even noticed anything strange going on with Harry.

For Harry the wait was unbearable. All the day he was walking around thinking about how his life would've been with the sister - or brother - that he was denied. He surely wouldn't want her living at the Dursley's, he would protect her no matter what. He read the letters a couple of times and he always ended up wanting to hurt badly all of his parent's supposed friends.

On Thursday - the flying lessons day - Hedwig brought the awaited letter. Harry couldn't open it since the Hall was too crowded for that and the classes started shortly after. Throughout the duration of Charms and Transfiguration Harry was unable to pay attention which caused him to lose more points, all of his thoughts were directed to the envelop on his pocket.

At the very moment that Professor McGonagall dismissed them Harry and Ginny ran towards the Gryffindor tower. Harry barely heard Ron's yells behind him.

When they got to the room, Harry and Ginny hurried to Harry's bed where they sat together. Harry took Remus Lupin's letter from his pocket and they stared at each other for a moment before Harry opened the letter.

Both of them read it impatiently.

Dear Harry,

I'm really sorry to have hurt you the way I did. I swear that I have been wanting to contact you ever since you went to live with your aunt but Dumbledore has keep saying to me that it was better for you if I didn't. He said that it was crucial for your safety to not know anything about the Wizardry World until you got to Hogwarts, your aunt knows me so he didn't want me to compromise the situation.

I did consider myself one of the closest friends to your father so when they died it hit me really hard. Please don't compare me to Black, that traitor fooled us all.

I'm sorry that I couldn't take care of you, I owe a lot to your father and it really hurts me that I haven't been able to look after you but the fact is that I'm in no conditions to be your guardian. Its hard to explain but my health is not the best.

I'm aware that you don't know me and you don't trust me but I hope that we can see us one day to talk, we have many things to say one another. If you want to judge me I won't stop you but I'm asking you to hear me first.

About your father's invisibility cloak it is in possession of Dumbledore, he asked your father for it before they died but I'm not sure why, surely Dumbledore can turn invisible without a cloak.

I'll wait for your answer if what I heard about you is correct we do have a lot to talk about.

Sincerely,

Remus Lupin

Neither of them spoke for a while and it was Ginny who broke the silence.

"What do you think? Do you think he is being honest?"

"I don't know" Harry stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To Dumbledore's office if you like we could meet at lunch."

"I'm going with you"


	11. Seeker

"That's not a safe place!" Harry finally yelled.

He and Ginny had been at Dumbledore's office for about ten minutes and all that they had heard from the headmaster was that Privet Drive was the safest place for Harry since some powerful wards protected the house. Apparently Dumbledore had been monitoring those wards with some weird artifacts in that office since Harry first arrived there but Ginny couldn't stop wondering if the old man ever checked if Harry was indeed safe personally.

"It is the safest place for you, there is no doubt about it. That is the reason why I had been trying so hard to restore the wards." Dumbledore answered.

"It just doesn't make sense! Why didn't see me while I was there? Didn't you know how they were treating me?"

"I'm sorry to say that I did know."

Ginny was shocked, she had just a slight idea of the life that Harry had with his relatives but it was enough to be sure that those were horrible people. Harry never spoke anything good about them and her mother kept saying that they didn't fed Harry properly. Ginny just couldn't believe how the headmaster was able leave him in there after he found out the way he was being treated. Ginny even recalled hearing Harry ask her mother about his parents, the only thing that he knew about them before arriving at the Burrow were their names.

She couldn't take it anymore and she spoke for the first time since they entered the office. "You knew? Why didn't you do anything? Why did you left him in there?!" She replied frowning.

"Mrs Potter I beg you to understand. When Voldermort was defeated.. " Ginny flinched instinctively. ".. many of his followers were still around. Harry was not safe and those wards kept him safe!"

"And Remus Lupin couldn't keep him safe?.. We could have, Mum could've took him in the house without a problem!"

"Mr Lupin himself refused to took care of him, he was in no conditions to handle the task. I know that your family as many others could have given Harry shelter joyfully but that was not an option, if that had happened then Harry and your family would have been in great danger. No wards are as powerful as the ones at Privet Drive."

"Why didn't you talk to them in that case? You could have told them to be nicer to him. Everybody says that you're the greatest wizard, why didn't you do something?!" For her it seemed stupid that such a great wizard didn't have a better solution than to leave a kid to suffer like that.

"I tried but I have to say that there is not much I can do when things refer to the education of a boy by their guardians."

Harry - who had been quiet since Ginny started to defend him - spoke with a weak voice. "I still don't trust you. Ginny is right if you are such a powerful wizard you could have done something. You don't know what it was to live there.."

"Harry, my boy. I beg you to consider what I had said. Those wards are more powerful than myself, they protected you better than I . It's the last protection that your mother left you."

Harry was stunned. "My mother? How?"

"She died protecting you Harry, there is no bigger sacrifice. She could have lived but she decided to save you. That's why you are safer while you are near her blood. Near her sister."

Ginny noticed how Harry was still trying to absorb the news. The headmaster took the oportunity to speak again. "That's the reason why I urge you to consider going back there next summer. The wards need to be recharged and I think I have found the way to put them back. You'll need to stay there only for a part of the summer and then you'll have that shelter available."

"NO! He's not going back there!" When Ginny walked in the headmaster's office just minutes before she didn't thought that she would be yelling at him as she was now but she just couldn't stand the idea of Harry returning to those horrible people.

Harry spoke silently. "We can't do that. Not with the bond, Ginny will appear at my bed one night or I'll appear on her bed."

"I have considered the bond and based on it is that I have done my corrections to the charm so I could bring it back up. Mrs Potter would have to stay with you the whole time at Privet Drive."

Harry's eyes widened. "No."

"Harry my boy, It will be just for two weeks and you'll have that protection available for an entire new year."

"No" Harry was still not yelling but Ginny felt his tone more determined than a loud shout. "She is not going in there."

"Harry.."

"I don't care, I have told you that I don't trust you so there is no reason why I should do this. She is not going there. You were not interested in my wellbeing and you will not be interested in hers either so I won't allow it. We're off age now and you cannot force us."

"Harry you're still pretty young for these kind of things.."

"I won't let you decide this time. You are not honest with me and you have made too many wrong decisions. You locked me in there, you didn't allow my father's friend to visit me, you took my father's cloak from him and.." Dumbledore's eyes widened at the mention of the cloak. ".. you have been trying to hide things from me. We are leaving, we have a flying class."

"Harry let me explain.."

"You had your chance to explain before and you decided to only give the part of the truth that suited you. If you give me my father's cloak right now we'll leave. There is nothing more we want to talk about with you."

Dumbledore seemed to be analyzing if another word from him would complicate things and after a while he sighed and opened a drawer on his desk. He handed a filmy bulge to Harry who didn't took much time on analyzing it.

"I hope you can come back to talk about this when you calm down."

"There is nothing to talk. Ginny is not going there." He was frowning.

Harry then took Ginny's hand and dragged her towards the door but just before they exited he turned to say some last words to the headmaster. "I'm going to see Remus Lupin one of these days and you won't be able to stop it."

While they were heading to the common room Ginny couldn't take her thoughts away from the way that Harry acted in front of Dumbledore. He was determined to avoid Ginny from putting a foot on Privet Drive and that comforted her, he was protecting her. Her sight traveled to the boy by her side, for a moment back there when he was arguing with the headmaster Ginny had the feeling that he was not an eleven year old boy. Was that the bond acting or was it normal for him to act as someone older? Bargnok had said something about growing up faster but she hadn't been sure what he meant by that.

They left the cloak at Harry's trunk, they didn't had time to check it then and they were going to see it in more detail later. Even so they did notice that was splendid and that they could find a good use for it.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" Madam Hooch barked as she saw them running to catch with the rest of the class, she was the flying teacher. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." she said.

Ginny was a bit worried since the brooms from the Burrow's shed that she had been using were slightly better than those that they were going to use for the class. "Well at least Ron is going to see that I can fly." she thought with a huge grin.

"What's up with you?" Ron whispered raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing" Ginny said still smiling.

Ron was not convinced. "Where were you at lunch by the way?"

"Dumbledore's office" she said grimly and when Ron seemed ready to answer back, Harry - who was between the two of them - stopped him. "Later."

"Stick out your right hand over the broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, and say "Up!"

"UP!" everyone shouted.

Ginny's broom jumped into her hand very quickly, but it was one of the few that did, Hermione's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Ginny wasn't surprised when she saw Harry's broom gripped on his hand firmly.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down correcting their grips. Harry and Ron were smirking when she told Malfoy that he'd been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two -"

"Come back, boy!" Madam Hooch shouted and Ginny realized that Neville was rising straight up in the air.

"Neville" Ginny let out a squeal as she saw the round face boy going up uncontrollably and then -

WHAM -

Ginny covered her eyes as Neville crashed against the floor.

"Broken wrist," she heard Madam Hooch mutter and Ginny opened more calmed.

"Come on, boy it's all right, up you get."

She turned to the rest of the class.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

The teacher said those words while she took Neville to the Hospital Wing.

Then a laugh came from Malfoy and Ginny knew that this was not going to be good. "Did you see his face, the great lump."

Some other giggles were heard from other Slytherin kids.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

"Look! It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." Malfoy said and Ginny noticed that he was referring to the Remembrall that Neville got at breakfast.

"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch. Malfoy grinned.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find - how about - up in a tree?"

"Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had was already in the air."Come and get it, Potter!"

Harry grabbed his broom.

"Harry, don't!" Ginny said grabbing his hand.

"We cannot leave him get away with those kinds of things Gin."

Ginny got worried. Harry's eyes were furious, she thought that he was still pretty angry about the meeting with Dumbledore and now Malfoy had worsen everything.

"No!" shouted Hermione. "Madam Hooch told us not to move - you'll get us all into trouble."

Harry ignored her and kicked hard against the ground and moments later he was flying as wonderfully as Ginny had saw him in the summer. Gasps were heard from most of the girls on the ground and Ginny snorted at this. She was slightly jealous but she forgot it quickly when her eyes returned to the air.

Malfoy looked stunned.

"Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"

Ginny barely heard the words from where she was but those words instantly unsettle her. "Harry is serious! he is going to knock him off of the broom! I have to stop him!" Ginny thought.

"Ginny!? you can fly?" Ron's voice was getting weaker as she gained height.

"Ginny don't do it!" Hermione said.

As Ginny flew on Harry's direction she heard him yelling at Malfoy. "I'm not in the mood Malfoy! give that back or you'll regret it!".

It was then that Harry noticed her. "Ginny? What are you doing here? You're going to get yourself into trouble."

"Come down with me, it's not worth it."

Harry stared at her with his thoughtful green eyes and he seemed to be considering it.

"Oh, how touching! Why don't you kiss already? Hey Potterete, if he doesn't do it I can get you Crabbe or Goyle anytime - I don't kiss blood traitors, you know?" Malfoy shout and Ginny glared at him.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry turned towards him, he was fuming.

"That's why you bought her up, didn't you Potter? You were so lonely that you needed someone to give you a little peck. Lucky for you Potterette couldn't be too expensive."

Harry leaned forward and fired himself towards Malfoy and before Ginny realized it Harry was almost over Malfoy.

"Catch it!" Malfoy shout, Harry rose a hand in the air quickly and then turned in Ginny's direction with a scared look on his face.

The Remembrall was flying near Ginny's direction and it was going to hit the ground, Harry had tried to catch it but the throw had surprised him. Harry was already speeding towards the ball but he was too far away. It took Ginny a second to decide what to do and when then next thing she distinguished was the air rushing across her face. It was an incredible sensation, Ginny loved speed. When she reached the ball it was already a few feet from the ground and she grabbed it firmly. There was just enough space for Ginny to stop before arriving at the ground stumbling lightly.

"GINEVRA POTTER!"

Professor McGonagall was running towards her and she reached her before a group of cheering Gryffindors. Harry landed shortly after.

"Never - in all my time at Hogwarts -"

The teacher was shocked, and her glasses flashed furiously, " - how dare you - might have broken your neck -"

"I'm sorry Professor, it was my fault not Ginny's."

"Thank you very much Mr Potter but I know what I saw."

"It wasn't their fault, Professor -"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil -"

"But Malfoy -"

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Mrs Potter, follow me, now."

Ginny was suddenly scared, she hadn't thought about being expelled before. All of her life she had wanted to be at Hogwarts and now after only a week she was going to be kicked out. She was going to be away from Harry.

"Professor, I should receive the punishment Ginny was just trying to -" Harry's voice had a very concerned tone.

"If that's what you want Mr Potter, so be it. Detention at my office, Friday, after your last class." She said stunning all the Gryffindor students that were around them, some of them were muttering how unfair that was. "Now Mrs Potter, come with me."

Ginny followed the Professor very concerned giving one last glance at Harry who was kicking the floor letting his frustration out.

What as her family going to say? Was her mum going to get angry at her? What about her dad and Bill.. were they going to be disappointed? The thought made Ginny's heart shrank as she entered the castle behind the Professor.

"You're joking."

It was dinnertime. Ginny had just finished telling Harry, Ron and Hermione the story of what happened when she'd left the grounds with Professor McGonagall. Ron had a piece of steak and kidney pie halfway to his mouth, but he'd forgotten all about it.

"Seeker?" he said. "But first years never - you must be the youngest player in about a century!"

Ginny was grinning at his brother's surprise and turned to look at Harry. He had been waiting for her on the hallway so he was the first one to listen to her story. The moment Harry realized that she wasn't going to be expelled he let out a sigh and smiled greatly, he then hugged her furiously and congratulated her. Ginny hadn't stop smiling since then.

"I would think that she is the youngest player ever.. she is only ten, remember?" Hermione added.

"I know, Wood told me the same thing." Ginny said smirking. She and Harry had missed lunch and after the relief of Ginny's news the hunger came back to them.

Ron frowned lightly to Hermione and then turned to Ginny with an amazed expression. "But.. that was your first time on a broom?"

"No, I have been flying on the brooms from the shed for years when no-one sees me." she said lowering her sigh.

"Oh,.. well if you fly like that then it's ok"

"Harry is better than me, I tried to convince McGonagall but she didn't want to hear about it."

"I'm not that fast."

"But you are way better seeker, you find the snitch faster than I and you surely can stop quicker."

"How do you know that!? You haven't seen Harry play before!" Ron said.

"Well my window has a great view for Quidditch games." she blushed lightly and Harry smiled at her.

"Just wait for Malfoy to hear about this."

"No! Ron, Wood wants to keep it a secret. As a surprise or something."

"Oh"

"I'll start training next week"

"Wicked"

"You should be careful not to be left behind on your classes." Hermione added.

Ron snorted. "This is Quidditch! she can't miss a practice, she's just starting!"

Hermione seemed ready to argue but when the twins entered the hall and saw Ginny they hurried over.

"Well done Gin-Gin," said George in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're going to be a hell of a team."

"By the way you need to tell us were did you learned to fly like that." said Fred.

"Yeah, you really impressed Wood. If you're as good as he said you are then we're going to win that Quidditch Cup for sure this year"

"We haven't won since Charlie left."

"Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school."

"Bet it's the one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you."

Ginny have just finished saying her goodbyes to Fred and George when Malfoy appeared followed by Crabbe and Goyle. "Having a last meal, Potterette? When are you getting the train back to that cardboard house of yours? Or is Potter taking you out of there?"

"Shut up Malfoy!" Ron yelled gripping to his chair, Harry didn't look less angry.

"Come on Weasel, you got to be happy for your sister. Look at her, she finally has decent clothes to wear!"

"Leave her alone!" Harry grabbed his wand but Ginny was sure that he didn't know any spell besides changing matches into needles and that was not going to help.

"Do you really think you can take me Potter?"

"Well you feel a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got you're little friends with you, but sure I can." said Harry.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only - no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a it before?"

Ginny's eyes widened. "Harry don't!" she said grabbing his arm.

"Of course he has," said Ron, wheeling around. "I'm his second, who's yours?"

Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up.

"Crabbe," he said. Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."

When Malfoy had gone, Ron and Harry looked at each other but Ginny spoke first. "Don't go, it's just a trap. Malfoy is not fair!"

"Leave him Ginny, Malfoy is just a big-mouthed." Ron said.

"What is a wizard's duel?" said Harry. "And what do you mean, you're my second?"

"Well, a second's there to take over if you die," said Ron casually,returning to his cold pie. Catching the look on Harry's and Ginny's faces, he added quickly, "But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. You and Malfoy will just be sending sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway."

"And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?"

"Throw it away and punch him on the nose," Ron suggested.

"I still don't like it. What if Filch catches us?" Ginny yelled at him.

"Us?" Ron said questioningly.

"If you go I'm going with you."

Ron was about to argue when Hermione spoke. "I think that none of you should go at all. You mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."

"I think that's our decision." said Harry. Ginny noticed that Harry was restraining himself from being ruder with Hermione.

"It's really not your businnes. Good-bye, come on Harry." said Ron taking Harry with him. Harry then turned to face Ginny.

"I'll stay a bit" Ginny said and Harry nodded.

When they were gone Hermione spoke again "Your brother is really rude."

"He is a prat."

"You shouldn't go there either way."

"I don't want to, but if they go I won't leave them."

"But,.. you could tell a teacher."

"I won't give them away!" Ginny said frowning.

Ginny decided to change the subject but she noticed that Hermione was still resentful of the whole situation.

When Ginny arrived at her room she found Ron and Harry playing chess and talking about the dual.

"I believe that Hermione will try to stop us or tell a teacher." she said.

Both boys turned. "Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"I think so."

"That nosy know-it-all!" Ron muttered.

"Ron! I know she is a little weird with the rules but she is my friend."

Ron snorted.

They continued talking for a while so they could be sure that the common room was empty. Ginny went out for a moment and she returned quite troubled. She let herself fall heavily on her bed.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked.

"She's the only one down there. She's sitting on a couch ready to stop us if we try to go downstairs."

"WHAT!? Doesn't she have other things to do or does she just like to annoy other people!?"

"RON!"

"Now what are we going to do? If I don't go down there Malfoy is going to be teasing me about being afraid of him!" Harry yelled.

"Harry, that's not really important."

"Of course it is! Harry needs to show him who is the real coward!"

"We will have to confront her." Harry said.

Ron snorted. "I wish we could avoid that. She really is annoying, is there any chance that we just walk besides her without her noticing us?"

Ginny's eyes went wide.

"What?" Ron asked.

Ginny turned to face Harry. "The cloak."

Ron was shocked when they showed him the invisibility cloak. For some moments each of them tried it on in front of a mirror while the others watched in awe the floating head. When the time was right the three of them went inside the cloak and walked down to the common room. Hermione was still there when they got downstairs so they quietly walked towards the portrait.

"Who's there?" Hermione said when the portrait was opened and she rushed to the door.

"Let's go!" Ron said.

"I heard that." Hermione said once all four of them were outside.

After a silent swear from Ron the three of them started walking downstairs.

"I know that you're there.. Harry! Ginny!.. Ron!?"

"Can we take her with us?" Ginny asked whispering.

"Of course not! she'll just snitch on us and besides.. There's only room for the three of us in here." Ron whispered back.

The duel never took place because as Ginny had initially thought it was just a trap from Malfoy, he never came to the trophy room. On the other hand, Filch appeared - probably Malfoy send him - but he couldn't find them below the cloak. They walked silently some feet away from him and exited comfortably. Mrs Norris seemed to be noticing them but Filch didn't paid attention to her and when he did he couldn't find anything more than air in front of him.

They walked back to the Gryffindor tower with no more surprises on their way, not even Peeves. The common room was empty which meant that Hermione had probably returned to bed, Ginny was hoping that her friend wasn't too mad at her for leaving her like that. They didn't took the cloak off until they reached the room.

"Well, that was a boring adventure." Harry finally said.

"Are you crazy? I'm sure that cat could see us" Ron replied.

Ron said his goodbyes soon after that and headed down towards the first year boys dorms.

When Ginny fell asleep all that she could really think about was that she was going to be flying for the Quidditch team and that Harry was going to be on the stands cheering for her, a smile appeared on her lips.


	12. Remorse

The next day Harry and Ginny find out that Hermione was not talking to them which was in Ron's opinion 'the best thing that could have happened'. Harry couldn't avoid to agree to a certain extend with his friend but even so he felt sad everytime he saw Ginny looking sidewise in Hermione's direction. She was feeling very guilty.

The night before, Hermione and Neville had been caught by Professor McGonagall near the third floor and she had dragged them all the way back to common room, apparently looking for Harry, Ron and Ginny. Fortunately by the time the professor got the two kids back to the Gryffindor tower, Harry and Ginny were already lying on their beds as if they had never left them.

At breakfast Ron told them that Dean and Seamus managed to get some information out of Neville but it wasn't much, according to him the fat lady had abandoned the portrait when Hermione exited the common room and both kids had been left outside, after that Hermione thought she heard voices and they tried to follow them downstairs. Neville didn't want to talk about the rest of the trip but by his way of telling things Ron suspected that they had seen something at the forbidden corridor. Harry also thought that Hermione told McGonagall who were the owners of the voices she heard, otherwise the professor wouldn't have returned to check on the three of them.

A big surprise came then that made the three of them forget about the whole situation, six screech owls dropped a parcel on Ginny's hands while a different owl gave her a letter.

"Is it from Mom?" Ron asked her very intrigued. The redheaded girl read the letter and her eyes went wide as she shook her head. Then Ginny passed the paper to Harry. Ron leaned forward and both boys read it at the same time.

DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE.

It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session. Please remind Mr Potter that I haven't forgotten about his detention today.

Professor M. McGonagall.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron moaned enviously. "I've never even touched one." Harry's excitement decreased by the reminder of his detention.

"It's not fair, you're a much better flyer than I am." Ginny said to Harry in a tone that was clearly filled with guilt. "You should be the one flying and now you have detention"

"I already told you that it's ok, you're an excellent flyer too. I'll get my chance next year."

Harry and Ron dragged Ginny out of the hall quickly, wanting to unwrap the broomstick in private before their first class, but halfway across the entrance hall they found their way upstairs barred by Crabbe and Goyle.

"What you got there Potterette?" Malfoy sneered as he seized the package from Ginny and felt it.

"Give it back Malfoy!" Harry gave a step forwards looking very angry, Ron was right besides him not less angrier than his friend. Crabbe and Goyle quickly stood between them and Malfoy and they pushed them back easily.

"That's a broomstick," Malfoy said with a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face.

"What does it feel being able to afford things now?" Malfoy sneered at Ginny who just glared back at the boy. "Either way, you'll be out of here in no-time, first years aren't allowed them. Guess you didn't belong here anyway." he said as he threw the package back the Ginny.

Ron couldn't resist it.

"It's not any broomstick," he said, "it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?" Ron grinned at Harry. "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."

"What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle," Malfoy snapped back. "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig."

Before Ron could answer, Professor Flitwick appeared at Malfoy's elbow.

"Not arguing I hope, boys?" he squeaked.

"Potter's wife has been sent a broomstick, Professor," said Malfoy quickly.

"Yes, yes, that's right," said Professor Flitwick, beaming at Ginny. "Professor McGonagall told be all about the special circumstances, Mrs Potter. And what model is it?"

Harry smiled to himself, he was still getting used to the whole marriage thing but he liked to hear Ginny being addressed like that.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir," said Ginny shyly, Harry and Ron were fighting not to laugh at the look of horror on Malfoy's face.

"And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that she got it," Harry added.

They headed upstairs, smothering their laughter at Malfoy's obvious rage and confusion.

"Well, it's true," Harry chortled as they reached the top of the marble staircase, "If he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall Ginny wouldn't be on the team. . . ."

Ginny was smiling now but that stopped as soon as the three of them found themselves facing Hermione and the whole problem came back to them. The bushy haired girl snorted and kept walking downstairs. Harry couldn't repress feeling bad again seeing Ginny's sad eyes looking in the direction where Hermione left.

When they entered the room Ginny left the broomstick on the bed, they didn't have much time left for the next class and they would have to wait to open the package.

Professor McGonagall approached them after the first class and she asked directly if they were outside of bed last night. The three of them denied it but they were not very convincing since the professor shot them reproachful looks. Ginny even lowered her sight and Harry knew that the professor was sure that they were lying but she didn't have a way to prove it.

"Mrs Potter, I gave you that broomstick and special considerations for the good of the Quidditch team but that doesn't mean that I can't take all of it back. I am a Quidditch fan but I am also your teacher, please don't make me regret my decision." The old witch said as she walked away. Harry could not help feeling responsible for making Ginny lie.

The rumors of Hermione and Neville being out of bed last night spread quickly so by lunch everyone knew that both kids got detention and that Professor McGonagall had taken thirty points from each of them, it was clear that she did not favor her own house as Professor Snape did.

Harry didn't know what was worse for Hermione and Neville, if the school talking about them everywhere they went or the ashamed looks on McGonagall's face. Hermione was fuming every time they saw her but from time to time Harry distinguished a dreary look on her, Neville on the other hand was very depressed. Ginny tried talking to Neville to make him feel better, after all the round face boy was not ignoring them as Hermione.

"It's a real shame to have first years behaving like that. Wandering around after curfew! And around the forbidden corridor! Even if they were indeed looking for a teacher as they said, What were they doing outside the common room at that hour? Lucky for them that those were only sixty points, you must never behave like that!" Percy had said to them while they were eating.

By the time they finished lunch Harry was feeling very guilty and embarrassed of the whole situation and he knew that it was going to get more awkward since Ginny found out from Neville that their detention was going to be at the same time that Harry's.

"Well that could have gone wrong" Ron said.

"What do you mean? It went wrong, look at them!" Ginny answered to her brother. Harry knew perfectly what the girl meant, the rest of the Gryffindor house were not talking to them now since those were a lot of points to take so early on the year.

"I mean for us"

Ginny snorted. "Harry, we need to tell McGonagall! it was our fault."

"Are you crazy?!" Ron replied.

Harry didn't pay attention to his friend. "I don't think that's such a good idea, I feel bad and I want to do it but I don't want anyone else to know about my father's cloak."

"She may know about it already, maybe Dumbledore told her."

"I don't think so, she would have mentioned it when she talked to us."

"But she doesn't have to know about the cloak just that we returned before them when we didn't saw Malfoy!"

"Hermione heard us but she didn't saw us! she only saw the portrait opening by itself. Of course they will find out about the cloak if we say something." Ron said, Ginny couldn't find an answer for that. "Besides she did snitch on us."

Ginny just snorted, Harry knew that she was trying to find a way for them to help Hermione but it was obvious that she couldn't. Ginny wouldn't risk the cloak's secret if it was important for Harry.

"I don't even know how to apologize to her without admitting everything!" Ginny said.

The detention was even more awkward than what Harry had imagined, McGonagall sent the three of them with Filch to clean the trophy room and the whole time Hermione kept throwing nasty glares at him. Harry was feeling terribly guilty so he tried to keep his sight away from her but when his green eyes fixed on the troubled and sad Neville he felt even worse. The cloak was the only thing that kept him from saying the truth to Professor McGonagall, Harry's father used that cloak, even when he now had a full vault of things that belonged to his parents that cloak seemed more personal and much more valuable for him, he didn't want it to be taken from him.

When the detention time finished they returned to Professor McGonagall's office and Harry's tiredness disappeared when he found out that Neville and Hermione still had two more detentions left. Asking for detention without reason was very suspicious and he just lowered his sight feeling the heaviness of Professor McGonagall look and Hermione's glares.

When he arrived back to his room he didn't have the spirit to see the new broomstick which Ginny had unpacked after dinner.

"I would have wait for you but I had practice today." Ginny said with an ashamed tone.

"It's alright, how was it?"

Ginny smiled quickly and started to talk about the whole "Oliver Wood" experience. Harry relaxed hearing her so enthusiastic about Quidditch but then Ginny's expression sobered and she asked about the detention.

"What about the detention?" Ginny asked suddenly with a much sobber expression.

"McGonagall sent us with Filch. We were cleaning the trophies the whole time."

"How were they?"

Harry answered with a sad expression. "They have two more detentions left.. We should say something, there must be a way to help them! I have to tell McGonagall the truth, maybe if left you two out of the story things won't get that bad."

"Harry, Hermione heard Ron and me talking.. I don't think there's a way out, let me talk with Hermione tomorrow and we'll see from there."

Harry just nodded.

"Oh by the way I talked with Oliver about you, he wants to see you fly. He'll talk to McGongall about it." Ginny was smiling. Harry didn't want to get to much hopes, he really liked Quidditch but the Head of the House looked very decided when Ginny tried to convince her.

"Thanks, maybe he can convince her to let me play another position."

The next few days were calmer but not many things changed. Ginny had talked to Hermione but since Ginny couldn't say much things about why she was apologizing things didn't went as they expected, Hermione didn't believe her and even when she stopped ignoring Ginny it was obvious that she was still very resentful towards them. She only talked to Ginny and just to answer shortly to her questions. "Give her some time." Harry had told her.

"Harry, can we tell her about the cloak? Only if you are ok with it." Ginny said suddenly.

Harry was shocked since he didn't consider telling anyone else about it but he restrained himself from yelling "NOO!". The fact was that they owned Hermione an explanation at least. Ron had said that it was not their fault that they decided to go downstairs but still they caused them to be outside. They made Hermione appear as a rule breaker which was obvious was hurting her very much.

Ginny's chocolate brown eyes were sad and looking at him in a plead. She wouldn't object if he refused, and Harry wanted to refuse so badly. It was his father's cloak, the one he never met and was not willing to lose it. Still, there was something about those eyes that just could go through him and left him helpless.

"Alright" said Harry sadly lowering his sight. "We'll tell Hermione but only if we are sure that she won't say anything. I don't know her that well."

The next moment Ginny was hanging happily from his neck. "Thanks! she won't say a thing!"

"We'll have to say something to Neville too but not sure what yet." Ginny nodded without being able to remove the huge grin from her face. She jumped and gave him a quick peck on the lips turning pink and ran out of the room surely looking for her friend. Harry remained there with his eyes wide opened and a big smile started to appear slowly on his face.

"What's with Ginny?" Ron asked Harry as he walked to the common room.

"I told her that she could tell Hermione about the cloak." Harry whispered.

"WHAT! ARE YOU NUTS?!"

"It is out fault that she walked out of the common room"

"Of course not! it's her fault for being so meddling and .. a rule freak."

"Oh leave it already. Want to play some wizardry chess?"

Harry looked how his friend was struggling between the need to reproach Harry's decision and the possibility of a good chess duel. "Ok! whatever! it's your cloak either way."

Halfway through their game Ron reminded Harry of a topic that he had forgot with the whole situation. "Have you answer to Remus Lupin already?"

"Eh.. no. I haven't thought about it since the letter. He wanted to talk to me."

"Do you want to?"

After a short silence in which Harry was thinking about his answer the words came slowly out of his mouth. "Yeah.. but I don't know how or where.. I don't want to do it in the castle, Dumbledore might hear."

"Or we could here also!" Fred intervened.

"Why the secrecy our dear brother in law?" George asked Harry directly.

Ron snorted. "None of your business."

"Actually" Harry said. "Do you know a place where a could meet a person, not a student here, without Dumbledore hearing."

Fred raised an eyebrow to his brother. "Well that's a strange request."

The twins were meditating. "There a lot of secret places but not sure if we can warranty that."

"Yeah, Dumbledore could have a spell around there.."

"He could even be hearing us right now!" George said looking mysterious as he hugged Ron. Ron pushed him apart.

"You definetely need to get out of the castle. Even if you find a safe place Dumbledore will check closely at a person from outside that enters the castle."

Harry and Ron sighed in defeat.

"What about Hogsmeade?" Fred said.

"Hogsmeade?" Harry asked intrigued.

"The town near the castle.. the place were the train stops on the way here."

"Oh"

"You're not helping! we are not third years yet. We cannot go there and even if we could Harry will need a permission from his.. " Ron's eyes widened with a big smile.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Seems like our little brother got it."

"It seems so."

"What!?" Harry asked again.

"You're of age! You're an adult! you don't need a permission. You could even go this year!" Ron said.

"It worths the shot." Fred said.

"We could ask McGonagall." Ron said with a hopeful tone.

Harry nodded, if there was a shot to get to hear what Remus Lupin had to say without Dumbledore hearing that could let him know more about his own story. He had to much questions in mind and he wanted answers for all of them. How his parents died? If Remus Lupin was such a close friend to his parents, why didn't he took care of him? What was Dumbledore doing with his father's cloak? And who was Sirius Black? His godfather.


	13. Halloween

The days at Hogwarts moved faster for Ginny as they reached October and soon she discovered that everything started to get better for her. She and Harry now talked very often and Ginny didn't blush so much in front of him anymore. They began to spend a lot of time together and even when Ron was around most of the times Ginny couldn't complain since she could talk to Harry every night before going to sleep.

Her relation with Hermione had also improved, at the last moment Ginny decided to alter a bit the truth to her because she became suddenly afraid that her friend could tell someone about Harry's cloak. The official version she gave her was something like 'we found something to turn us invisible and we didn't say nothing because we were afraid that we could be in trouble for using it', Hermione still looked suspicious but she decided to let it go. Hermione was still not talking to Harry or Ron.

Another good news came then, Professor McGonagall had decided that she couldn't stop them from going to Hogsmeade since they were already of age but she gave them some special instructions for being so young, Ginny thought that all of those precautions could be summarized in 'don't stay away from the other students'. Soon enough Harry had arranged a meeting with Remus Lupin on the first Hogsmeade weekend but the exact date for it was still to be announced.

Ginny had never been that happy on her life. She had Harry and Ron to talk about almost anything and she had Hermione for all of those things that she couldn't talk to them about, her mother's letters were different now and Ginny noticed how she was more comfortable with her situation, all of her family was actually more supportive and even when the practices were exhausting she loved to be able to play Quidditch.

The only thing that really upset her was the way in which Professor Snape treated Harry, he was very unfair with him and Ginny hated how he hovered around the dungeon sneering and mocking Harry in front of the whole class. Sometimes Professor Snape even made some bad comments about her and Harry didn't react very well.

"They should lock him on a dungeon!" Ron spat out after one of his classes.

"He is already on a dungeon." Ginny said to him.

"Eh.. well then.. they should keep him on a park with happy kids playing, I bet you that he'll hate that the most!" Harry and Ginny laughed very loudly at the mental picture that Ron's words gave them.

Quidditch was another important thing on Ginny's life now since she was part of the Gryffindor team and she was really trying hard on the practices to not disappoint Oliver Wood and Professor McGonagall. The first days she had insisted so much on Harry being better than her that Oliver did actually asked Harry to show his skills and when he went to one of the practices he impressed everybody on the field, however when Oliver went to McGonagall to ask her to include Harry on the team she didn't gave him much hopes.

"She says that she'll see what she can do but she doesn't think that we'll be allowed to have two first years on the team" Oliver said at the practice.

"But Harry is very good!" Fred yelled.

"I know but there is a rule that avoids first years to enter, you were an exception because we didn't have anyone to fill that position." Oliver said to Ginny.

"But Harry is better! He can play instead of me!" Ginny insisted.

"Well you can to talk to her again if you want but for now you are our Seeker and I want you fully focused here" Ginny nodded spiritless.

When Ginny got back to the common room that night she received the news that they already had a date for the meeting with Remus Lupin, the first Hogsmeade weekend was announced so Harry was going to write a letter to tell him that they could meet the weekend after Halloween. The answer from Remus Lupin agreeing to the meeting came a couple of days after that.

When they least expected it Halloween arrived filled with joy and and the smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors.

When Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to make objects fly a smile appeared on Harry's mouth, Ginny was eager to learn how to do it also but she had saw it all of her life while everything on Hogwarts was totally new for Harry so she understood perfectly Harry's excitement. Quickly enough they were asked to work in pairs and Harry teamed up with Ginny this time, usually Ron tried to race her when they had to work in teams and that let Harry very confused. Everytime that Ginny and Harry worked together Ron ended up teaming up with Seamus but now Neville was with Seamus and Ron was left alone.

"Miss Granger you can work with Mr Weasley, come on hurry up" Professor Flitwick said.

Ron almost fell from his seat at those words, Hermione didn't look happy either.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying to magic words properly is very important, too - never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f'f and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

Ginny thought that the spell was very difficult since no-one seem to make the feather move even one inch. "You want to start?" Ginny asked Harry.

"No, go on."

"OK, here we go" she said as she let out a sigh and pointed her wand at the feather.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

The feather floated instantly five feet over their heads and landed softly on the desk again. Ginny was shocked, she was not bad at classes but she was surprised because that was the first time that she managed to finish a spell as the first one in the class, not that it was an easy task after all Hermione was on their classes.

The classroom was silent but she distinguished some happy cheers from Professor Flitwick and when she turned her head she found Harry smiling at her. Even so not everyone was happy, a few desks away Hermione was frowning at Ron.

"Your turn" Ginny said beaming at Harry.

Harry smiled and took his wand out. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The most shocking thing was seeing that Harry managed to do the same with the feather at the first try just as Ginny did.

"Excelent! wonderful display of magic" Professor Flitwick congratulated them.

By the time that the feather was back at the desk Ginny saw Hermione already arguing with Ron.

Ginny and Harry spend the rest of their time making the feather hover around the classroom and that seemed to annoy all the students that had not been able to raise their own feathers but Ginny didn't care since she was enjoying doing that with Harry and the Professor smiled every time he saw the feather floating around him.

Halfway through the class the professor spoke again. "Oh, well done!" he cried, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it also!"

Ginny smiled at her friend who seemed to be more relaxed now that she had managed to finish the spell, Ron was not that happy.

"I don't know how you can stand her," he said to Ginny as they pushed their way into the corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly."

Then before Ginny could say something to him Hermione passed by their side knocking into Harry as she rushed out of the corridor. Ginny barely had a chance to turn and see her crying.

"I think she hear you."

"So?" said Ron, but he looked a little uncomfortable. "She must've noticed that if it wasn't for Ginny she wouldn't have any friends."

Ginny was already running after her but when she heard Ron she turned back to yell at him. "You insensitive prat, I hope you're happy now. You really blew it this time."

Ron remained stunned as Ginny ran after Hermione fuming at her brother.

Ginny thought first about the common room and whe she couldn't find her in there she headed towards the McGonagall's classroom. "She wouldn't miss a class" she thought, however when she arrived to the classroom she discovered that Hermione wasn't there yet.

"Did you found her?" Harry asked.

"No, she should be here" Ginny answered on a worried tone but when she saw Ron her face changed quickly so she could glare at him, at this Ron tried to put his head way below his desk.

Professor McGonagall was surprised of not seeing Hermione on the class but she decided to go forward with her class.

"Mrs Potter," Professor McGongall asked when the class was over. "do you happen to know where Miss Granger is?"

Ginny was startled with the question and when she answered she noticed that Ron was very nervous. "Eh.. no professor, I haven't saw her since the Charms class."

Ron let out a sigh which didn't go unnoticed by the professor. For a moment Ginny thought about asking her again about letting Harry take her place in the Quidditch team but she decided that Hermione was more important in that moment and she wanted to start looking for her right away.

"Do you want us to help you?" Harry ask her when they were out of the classroom which caused Ron's eyes to grow wide.

"Mmmm ok, this castle is really big."

Then Ginny rushed towards the Gryffindor tower again hoping to find her at the girl's dorms while Harry took Ron to the castle's grounds.

Just before the Halloween dinner they reunited outside of the Great Hall.

"I couldn't find her! I even look at the library and nothing!" Ginny said.

"Calm down Ginny, we know where she is." Harry answered.

"You do?"

"Yeah, Parvati and Lavander said that she was on the girl's bathroom." Ginny noticed that Ron looked uncomfortable.

"Oh, I'll go get her."

"Do you want us to go with you?" Harry asked.

"To the girl's bathroom?"

Harry blushed. "Eh.."

"You save us some seats.." then she turned to look at Ron. "and I hope that by then you'll have a good apology figured out" Ginny snorted at his brother and went towards the bathroom without looking back.

Ginny reached the girl's bathroom pretty soon and when she entered she was surprised to hear someone's sobbings behind one of the stalls.

"Hermione?" she said.

Hermione must've heard her since the sobbings stopped for a moment. "Who's there?" she asked with a voice that Ginny barely recognized.

"It's me, Ginny. Are you ok?"

"I.. I'm fi-fine" she answered after a pause but that didn't convince Ginny.

"Come out so we can talk, we can even made it to the feast. Fred says it is pretty cool."

For some time Ginny thought that she was not getting out but then the door of the stall opened and Hermione came out with puffy eyes.

"Ron is a prat, he only said those things because he was mad that he couldn't make the feather move." Ginny said frowning.

"But it was the truth, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have any friends.. I have never had friends before.."

"I'm your friend now you shouldn't feel like that."

"I know but I can't help it, even Lavander and Parvati were mocking me.."

Ginny frowned. "Those girls don't know what they say, ignore them. They don't like me either and I don't care."

"It's not that they don't like you, they're jealous." Hermione said and Ginny was surprised at those words.

"Jealous? Why?"

"Harry"

"Oh" was all what Ginny could say and she couldn't avoid to blush at that.

"See what I mean.. nobody hates you. You even have Harry and Ron.."

Ginny noticed that her friend was close to tears again. "They don't hate you it's just that you're a bit too bookish for guys like Ron.. you sometimes try too hard, relax a bit." Ginny said with a smile. "You're a very nice person to be with and I know that."

Hermione smiled at her as she tried to clean her eyes. She nodded. "I should clean myself before going to the Great Hall.." she said after a few seconds. Ginny nodded back at her with a smile.

Then a loud noise was heard outside.

"What was that!?" Ginny asked and she noticed that Hermione was also very stunned.

"Peeves?" Hermione asked her.

"I don't know"

The room thundered as the door of the girls bathroom was slammed. A horrible smell came then to Ginny's nostrils and that was saying something since they were in a bathroom. It was at that moment that both girls turned their heads and saw the big bald troll standing in front of the door with a huge wooden club, when it noticed them they screamed very loudly.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" was all what could be heard in the bathroom and they stormed as far away from it as they could but soon they found trapped against the opposite wall.

The troll was advancing on them, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went.

"Confuse it!" Ginny heard Harry yell in the distance. "GINNY!"

Ginny turned and got a look of him running towards her, she didn't know what was happening at her head at that moment. She wasn't sure if she was scared or if she was relieved of seeing Harry there, she didn't knew anything.

Harry quickly reached them and when the troll saw him he raised his club ready to let it down on their heads.

"Oy, pea-brain!" yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber as he threw a metal pipe at it. The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout toward Ron instead. Harry took the opportunity to grab Ginny's hand and pull her toward the door.

"Come on, run, run!" he yelled at Hermione but she couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth open with terror.

"Hermione! come on let's go!" Ginny shout as she started to be aware of what they needed to do. They were already halfway to where Ron was and Hermione hadn't moved an inch.

The troll was standing a few feet from Ron now and he had a look that clearly showed that he didn't have thought about what to do after getting the troll's attention.

It roared again and Ginny knew that her brother had no way of escape. "RON!" she yelled but the troll was not responding to the noise this time and it continued its way.

Ginny saw then Harry running to the troll and the next thing she knew was that he was clinging to its neck from behind.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled as she started to throw things a the troll. Ron went quickly to her side throwing things to the troll also on his way.

"What do we do?" he asked her.

"I don't know!"

The troll then started howling with pain and Ginny noticed that it had a stick coming out of its nostrils.

"What's that!?" she asked pointing at it.

"That's Harry's wand!" Ron said as he threw another pipe to his stomach. Ginny's eyes went wide at the image.

"Do something!"

Ron took out his wand with a doubtful expression but then he changed his mind. "The levitation charm! you're better than me!"

Ginny didn't know how the levitation charm could help them but she knew that they didn't had much time, the troll was going to hit Harry any moment now.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" she yelled and suddenly Harry was floating in the air.

Ginny's eyes widened she was not expecting that, Harry yelled as he saw himself floating without a reason and Ginny couldn't blame him for that.

The troll didn't take long to recover from the surprise and it started chasing the flying Harry as Ginny tried to move him away from it.

"The troll is reaching Hermione!" Ron said and that caught Ginny's attention. It was true, Harry was floating near Hermione and the troll had discovered her again.

"Take me away from her! that will distract it!" Harry yelled, he had saw Ginny pointing at him with her wand and he should've guess what was happening.

Ginny did the first thing that she could think of, she moved Harry toward herself and soon she realized that the troll may run after them now. It didn't happen, apparently Harry was no longer interesting for the troll since Hermione looked much more like an easy prey.

"Go get her!" Ginny yelled to Ron as Harry slammed on the floor near Ginny.

Ron ran without letting go of his wand. "Stay away from her! you stupid ..thing!" he shouted as he got to where the girl was.

The next thing that Ginny noticed was Ron running towards them pulling Hermione by the hand. The girl was screaming and the troll was just behind them.

Then it happened, the troll was going to reach them so Ron pushed Hermione towards the door and turned pointing his wand at it. The troll hit him with the club-less hand and Ron went flying all the way to the opposite wall were he slammed against it and fell unconscious to the floor.

"RON!" Ginny and Harry yelled at the same time.

That caught its attention and he continued its way towards them. Ginny raised her wand and then she felt Harry's hand grabbing her left hand very tightly.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" she yelled closing her eyes and gripping to Harry's hand.

The troll levitated then at an amazing speed and hit the ceiling just to fall back to the floor.

Ginny's and Harry's mouths were opened in shock as they stared at the unconscious troll with debris all over its back.

"Is it dead?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know" Harry answered kicking him a bit.

He bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy gray glue.

Ginny didn't even had time to make a disgust expression since she remembered her brother lying on the floor.

"Ron!" she yelled as she ran towards him. Hermione was already there trying to shake him with a terrified look on her eyes.

A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them look up. They hadn't realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart.

"Oh my goodness!" Ginny heard Professor McGonagall's voice and quickly enough she was kneeling next to her trying to get a closer look at Ron. Harry had also reached them.

"Is he alright?!" Ginny asked desperately.

It took her a couple of seconds to answer. "I believe he is just unconscious but Poppy needs to see him, quickly." A few sighs were released but Ginny was still very nervous.

"Severus" the professor continued. "Get rid of that thing I'll take Mr Weasley to the infirmary."

"It's dead." Professor Snape said throwing some suspicious glares at Harry. The girls gasped, Ginny didn't know what to feel about that thing lying on the floor anymore.

Professor McGonagall shot some weird looks at them and then she stood up, she made a few movements with her wand and then Ron was floating by her side. "Come with me, all of you." she said.


	14. Remus Lupin

All the way to the infirmary Harry's heart never stopped beating, what happened was unbelievable but all what he could think of was on that redheaded cargo floating in front of Professor McGonagall. The troll had hit Ron so hard that he was getting more worried with each second that passed, he even started regretting all the things that he could have done differently. There were surely one thousand of better things he could have done than to just put a piece of wood on the troll's nostrils, did he really thought that he would be able to stop it like that?

Harry was very angry with himself, he couldn't take off of his head the idea that it was his fault that Ron was not walking besides them right now. At the end he was useless, Ginny saved them all with that last spell and his only achievement was not to die. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth trying to contain the anger caused by not being able to do anything to help his friend, "Please be alright, please be alright.." he said to himself.

Then some sobbings returned him back to the halways of the castle, it was Ginny. Her brown eyes were fixed on Ron also and she was very disturbed, Harry felt then how his heart shrank at that, Ginny's suffering mad his own pain even greater.

"We'll be there very soon and Poppy is an excellent healer, hopefully Mr Weasley will be perfectly fine." Professor McGonagall said then but Harry knew that she was just trying to calm them down. Still Ginny nodded unable to say anything and she got hold of Harry's hand, that seemed to ease both of them.

By the time they reached the infirmary Harry noticed that Hermione was looking very distressed also but when Ron was placed on the bed only Harry and Ginny to the bed next to him.

"Merlin! what is this!" Madam Pomfrey rushed to the bed as soon as he saw Ron's state, "What happened to him?" she asked turning nervous to look at the professor but she didn't answer, instead she moved her own eyes to look at Harry and Ginny.

"The troll knocked him.. against a wall" Harry said.

Madam Pomfrey was very surprised at this but soon enough she started to throw a lot of spells at Ron, Ginny moved herself closer to Harry. Those were the longest minutes of Harry's life.

When the healer sighed and stopped throwing spell at the redhead everybody turned to look at her.

"Is he alright?" Hermione asked first with a very worried tone, Harry now noticed her still standing next to Professor McGonagall. Apparently she didn't knew what to do when they first entered the room so she remained back there watching very carefully at Ron.

"I couldn't tell, we will need to wait."

"Wait for what?" Harry asked.

"For him to wake up" Madam Pomfrey answered.

"I'll wait" Ginny said very firmly.

"That won't be possible, he won't wake today or even tomorrow." Harry was surprised at those words and the thoughts from the halfway returned to him as he stared at his unconscious friend.

Madam Pomfrey must have saw something on their eyes because she hurried herself to say something reassuring, "He's out of danger, he just needs a lot of rest. In the meanwhile I'll give him some Skele-Gro and keep checking at him"

"Thank you Poppy, this was a very uncommon case." Professor McGonagall said.

"It was a good thing that you brought him here so quickly, his wounds were very serious."

"Then we are incredibly fortunate to have you with us." another voice said and everybody turned to the door. Professor Dumbledore was walking slowly towards them, Harry frowned instinctively.

"Albus! Did Severus informed you about the situation?"

"He did, I came as soon as I found out," the headmaster said, "What is Mr Weasley's condition?" he asked.

"Stable but he'll take time before he wakes up. I'll need to keep checking on him." Madam Pomfrey answered.

"Oh I see, I really hope that we have him back soon," Professor Dumbledore didn't make any gesture or comment for some moments and then he turned to look at Harry, "And what may had caused this unwanted incident?"

"The troll Albus, they found it on the girl's bathroom. This was a very reckless action! This could have been a lot worse." she said frowning at Harry, Ginny and Hermione.

"Severus told me the current condition of this troll I must say that it is a surprising turn of events. Can someone explain me?"

Harry took a breath and started explaining everything since the moment they entered the bathroom, when he finished the headmaster kept his eyes on him like trying to get more information of Harry's eyes, Harry didn't look away.

"You made very bad choices today, facing a troll! you are first years you should've known better!" Professor McGonagall said.

"Professor.." Hermione's voice sounded and she caught everyone's attention.

"Yes Miss Granger? Do you have something to say?" Professor McGonagall said.

Hermione nodded, "It was my fault." Harry was beyond surprise, Hermione Granger, the studious girl that acted so pushy with the rules was defending them.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought that I could take the troll by myself so I went after it. Ginny came looking for me first and when we were trapped they saved us.. I'm sorry" she said.

"Are you sure of that?" the professor asked and Hermione nodded.

"This is definitely not the way that a first year is supposed to act! you disobey a direct order to go back to the common room!" Professor McGonagall paused and continued with a very silent voice but not less scary, "I had very high hopes of you but this is the second time that you let me down."

Harry felt sorry for Hermione but unlike the previous time she didn't seem to care, in fact her eyes kept looking on Ron's direction.

"That would be ten points for Mr Weasley and 10 points for Mr and Mrs Potter, each." that surprised Harry greatly since it was very unexpected, "but also I'll take 20 points from you Miss Granger and I really hope that you don't endanger yourself or your friends like that ever again."

Hermione nodded.

Professor McGonagall left shortly but Professor Dumbledore remained there because he said that he wanted a word with Harry. Ginny looked worried on his direction but Harry told her that everything was ok and they went outside.

"First of all my boy," Dumbledore said once they were outside, "I want you to know that I'm wishing for Mr Weasley's early recovery"

"Thanks" Harry said but that didn't take away the frown that appeared on his face when he first saw the headmaster enter the infirmary.

"Now can you tell me exactly how it was possible for a first year old to slam a troll against the celling using a levitation charm?"

Harry stared at him for a moment, "We already told you back there, it just happened."

"Can you tell me again please? This was a very powerful spell and I need to consider the safety of my students" Dumbledore said.

Harry snorted, "The troll was after us, Ginny and I were cornered and the troll had already slammed Ron against the wall. Ginny threw the spell, I didn't had my wand."

"Interesting, but you were next to each other?"

"Yes, but I didn't do anything I was.." Harry started but he was soon stopped by Albus Dumbledore.

"Were you touching? Holding hands maybe?"

"I.. don't remember, maybe" Harry answered clearly surprised by the question, he blushed lightly.

"I believe this is the bond acting, do you remember something that the goblin might have told you about it?"

Harry knew where this was going and he didn't like it, the headmaster wanted information, "I don't want to talk about it."

Professor Dumbledore's expression sobered, "I decided to be respectful about those wishes but the safety of my students is in danger if you keep throwing those kind of spells." he said severely.

The spell that killed the troll was very powerful indeed and the awful thought of what could have happened if they had hit a student with it was terrifying, Harry was feeling horrible of the fact that they killed a troll he didn't want to imagine what could have been if their target had been a student, "The goblin said that the bond would make us more powerful"

"How much?"

"He was not sure, I think he said more than three times more powerful."

"Oh I see." the headmaster remained thoughtful for some minutes, "You will need special classes to control that"

Harry nodded but he knew where this was going, the headmaster wanted to give those classes himself and that was not what Harry wanted, "Can Professor McGonagall give those classes to us?" he asked, at least the old witch had disagreed with some of Dumbledore's actions.

Albus Dumbledore thought long about it without taking his deep blue eyes apart for Harry but he finally nodded, "I'll talk to her," he said, "Now all of you need to go back to your rooms this has been a very long night"

Taking Ginny back to the Gryffindor tower required a lot of convincing words but Harry finally do it promising to come visit him the next day very early in the morning. The twins and Percy didn't wanted to leave either and they were asking for explanations desperately, Harry understood that they had just arrived and they were already being asked to leave after seeing their brother lying unconscious on the bed. They finally desisted when their parents arrived and asked them to get some rest.

Harry only saw her for some moments but Mrs Weasley looked devastated, her husband barely managed to hold her up. It was strange but Harry now formed part of that family and it was more obvious when he took place in the hugs, Mrs Weasley gave him a very tight and warm hug as he was another one of her sons, "I'm really glad that you are alright dear, you shouldn't put your life in danger like that!" she said to him.

When all of them turned towards the door they found Hermione standing there completely alone and feeling like an intruder but when Ginny saw it she clung to her crying and both girls mumbled optimist words to each other.

Nobody slept peacefully that night.

Friday was different, the mood was down for the Weasleys and Harry to point were Fred and George were not smirking around the school anymore. It was weird but everything seemed to be suspended with Ron on bed.

All the classes seemed boring that day for Harry and he kept counting the minutes for each class to be over so he could go to the infirmary and hopefully hear Ron's voice again. He didn't woke up that day and Harry's lack of attention didn't went unnoticed by Snape who took the chance to turn Potions into a nightmare.

Surprisingly enough Hermione was around them asking about Ron and trying to be a good friend. She didn't seem to be as bossy as before and Harry discovered himself spending the entire day with her and Ginny without being annoyed by her one single time.

Saturday came next and all that Harry wanted was to go and see Ron but he knew that he had another thing to do, Remus Lupin. They were supposed to meet each other at a place called the "The Three Broomsticks" and he didn't want to miss the words that the man had to say to him.

"Good luck, are you sure that you don't want me to go with you?" Ginny asked.

"No, Wood may kill you and me for dragging his Seeker with me." Harry said, "The game is next week you need to be ready."

"It's not like I can focus with Ron in bed!" Ginny said.

"He'll be alright, Madam Pomfrey believes so. Maybe he'll wake up today, we can go see him in the afternoon."

Ginny nodded with a smile, "I'll tell you about the practice then, I'm eager to see how the girls treat Wood after he scheduled a practice on the first Hogsmeade weekend"

An hour after that Harry arrived to Hogsmeade with Lee Jordan who had offered himself to show him the way to the "Three Broomsticks". The town was amazing and all what Harry could think of was how much Ginny would love to be there but Harry didn't have time to explore.

The moment he walked into the tavern he was caught by the noisy environment of all the students that were at least in third year. He wasn't sure if that was the right place to have a private conversation.

"Well, here we are! Good luck with your meeting," Lee said as he found the table with the Gryffindor third years, then he got close to Harry and he whispered, "Hope is not a girl, your wife wouldn't be happy and I know a pair of redheads that can beat you up."

Harry got very red, "No! It's just.. a friend.. of my parents." Lee grinned before rushing away.

Remus Lupin's table was not hard to find, it was the only one with a cloaked man instead of a bunch of loud students. Harry took a deep breath and started walking towards the man.

"Remus Lupin?" Harry asked once that he was in front of him.

The man raised his face and pulled back his cloak as a big smiled was drawn on him, "You must be Harry. I must say that you are the living image of your father, except for Lily's green eyes."

Harry moved his hand to him, "Nice to meet you sir" he said.

The man stood up letting Harry get the first full image of him. He looked so exhausted that Harry thought that he was sick, his robes where shabby and darned at some places which kept Harry thinking of what may had happened to the man since his parents died. His hair was brown and it was flecked with gray but he didn't look old.

He extended his arm and shook Harry's hand, "It has been a long time Harry, please have a sit I'll order some butterbeers, I'm sure that even if you are now legally off age Lily wouldn't forgive me if I put firewhiskey on this table." he said.

They sat down and Remus Lupin ordered the butterbeers, "Now, where is your wife? I thought that she was coming too." his eyes analysing Harry very carefully.

"She couldn't come, she had Quidditch practice?"

"On a Hogsmeade weekend!? Who is this captain of yours?"

"His name is Oliver Wood, he takes practices and Quidditch very seriously." Harry answered, he was still trying to decide how much he could say to the man.

"He could have gotten along pretty well with your father," Remus Lupin said as the butterbeers arrived at the table, "He was very good at Quidditch you know?"

"I have heard something about it but I don't know much." Harry answered, there were many things that he didn't know about his parents.

"He was a chaser, the best one in the school. Do you play?"

"I just learned that I'm a wizard on my birthday but I have played something at the Weasleys. I would prefer to be a Seeker." Harry said honestly.

"For what I've heard it seems like your wife beat you to it, Ginny right?" the man asked.

Harry nodded.

There was a moment of silence on the table when both of them started on their drinks then Lupin spoke again, "I have many Quidditch stories and about your parents also but I think those can wait to our next meeting, I believe that you want to talk about different topics now."

"Yes. I saw you on my parents will, you didn't take the money.. or me." he said seriously.

The man let out a sigh as if he was carrying a very heavy load, "I didn't have the right, your parents died but you were still there, it is your money."

Harry couldn't have care about the money, he knew that money was not that important. "And the guardianship?"

"I had a health problem, I still have it. It takes a lot from me."

"And that makes you unable to take care of a little boy?"

"Yes"

If what he was telling was the truth Harry couldn't blame him but still he was not entirely sure that what he was saying was the truth and there was still the fact that he never visited him at the Dursleys.

"What is it? Why is so bad?"

"I.. can't tell you, not now." He said lowering his sight and his voice.

"Why not?"

"It is a curse, a shame on this world. But you got to believe me I have no control over this.. disease."

"How do you expect me to believe you if you don't tell me?" Harry asked frowning.

"It is very hard for me Harry, this is my secret, my burden. I don't want to lie to you but I don't want to tell you just now, I'm afraid that you would despise me if you know."

Harry was taken aback by the magnitude of that statement, "Did my parents knew?"

Lupin nodded.

"They didn't despise you, what should I?" Harry said.

"I haven't said that." the man asked surprised.

"It is not hard to guess, they put you in the will."

Silence passed, Lupin appeared to be thinking about something very deeply.

He let out a defeat sigh and turned to look at Harry directly in the eyes, "There was a brief moment there where I thought that it was your father talking to me," he said with a little smile and Harry was surprise by that, "Alright, I'll think about telling you."

Harry nodded, it was the best he could get for now and he really wanted to understand but the topic seemed to be very complicated for the man.

"The Dursleys, why didn't you visit me?" Harry continued.

"First you know better than I that they wouldn't let me. They knew me at least Petunia, I was often around with her and James. Then there was Dumbledore, he said that you needed to grow apart from this world, he said that it was crucial."

A loud snort came out of Harry's mouth, "Dumbledore, why is he messing with my life?"

"Harry calm down, I don't know most of the things that he plans but he is usually right."

"Right?! To leave me with the Dursleys?!" Harry started to drop some comments about Dumbledore leaving him there at which Lupin's eyes started to grow. The man was not dumb even with Harry trying to hide some things it was not hard to guess from his words what kind of life he had at Privet Drive.

"An Dumbledore knew this?!" Lupin looked scandalized, he was frowning now.

Surprise stroke Harry as he noticed what he had said, his face went pink of embarrassment since his life there was not something that he liked to talk about. "We think so, at least some of it" He said since it really didn't matter now.

"I'm going to talk to him" Lupin said decided.

"No! you promised! and I don't want him to think that I came to you to acuse him of something." Harry answered.

"But he shouldn't have allow that! He said that he was protecting you but no plan that justifies this! He is gone and he left you there! If I had only known... What have I done.." Remus Lupin's face was red as he growled those words out and buried his face on his hands.

"It's ok, just don't talk to him." Harry said turning around hoping that no-one heard them, fortunately they were at a table in the corner.

They kept talking for a while about the headmaster and his intended plans and soon Harry decided that Lupin would support him over Dumbledore without thinking it twice. Still Lupin he asked Harry not to go too away from Dumbledore because he was on the right side even if his plans were not the best ones. At the end Harry decided to avoid antagonizing with the headmaster but he was still not going to trust him.

"There's one more thing that I wanted to talk to you about.." Harry asked.

"That's why I'm here Harry." the man said as he took another sip from his drink.

"Sirius Black" Harry said on a calm voice without taking his green eyes away from the man.

Lupin's face went completely dark and he returned his drink quickly back to the table, a nasty frown was formed on his forehead. "There is nothing to talk about.. him."

"I need to know! who was him? why was he my godfather if he is.. a murderer?!" Harry asked.

Lupin turned around trying to see if no-one was listening to them, "This is not the place for this conversation."

"It needs to be! is he a traitor?"

Remus Lupin nodded, "I don't know if I'm supposed to tell this to you. He is a part of our lives that I have been trying to forget."

"We can speak quietly, but I need answers. Why is he my godfather?" Harry asked.

Lupin took a few seconds to answer, "I was one of your parents closest friends but there was no one was closest to your father as.. Sirius Black." he said the name with disgust.

When Harry didn't talked the man continued, "He was a Gryffindor on a family filled with Slytherins and he and your father soon became inseparable, they were friends right from the start, on the first ride to Hogwarts."

It was a hard image for Harry but he decided that he needed to know more.

"Sirius Black appeared to be.. loyal.." the word came forced out of Lupin's teeth, "He was my.. friend.. he was Peter's friend but he was like a brother to your father. When he was kicked out of his house your grandparents took him in with open arms."

Harry couldn't believe that the person that Lupin was talking about was a murderer of thirteen people, the murderer of one of his best friends.

"We did everything together, everybody knew us in school, we were 'the Marauders'. Nothing changed when we finished Hogwarts, your parents got married and it was no surprise that it was Sirius Black your father's best man.. and eventually your godfather."

By that point Harry was gritting his teeth.

"The four of us remained together, fighting Death Eaters, your father always said that he didn't want you to grow up in a world like that. Then.. it happened.. I think you know the rest of the story. Sirius Black is a traitor and the most disgusting human being that I had ever met."

The shock was really big for Harry, he already knew the bad part where an evil man killed thirteen people and his friend but this was just too much. How could he join the image he had of that traitor with Lupin's words of his father's best friend?

"There's something else." Harry said then looking at Remus Lupin.

"No" the man said surprised on a not very convincing voice.

"You are lying. What happened?!" Harry asked, his eyes were fuming.

Lupin looked back at him and he knew right then that he wasn't going to be able to lie to Harry, "You are right, there is something else but I don't want to tell you about it," Harry was surprised by that honesty, "Not now you are too young."

"But.."

"No. I wasn't there to be your guardian all those years but I know that this is not something that you can handle right now. Your parents wouldn't want me to say anything more."

Harry wanted to argue but he knew that it was a lost battle, Lupin looked very decided.

"I'm asking for another round of butterbeer, we need it and I think I still have time for a couple of stories." Lupin said.

Harry nodded, he knew he couldn't avoid the change of topic but that didn't meant that he stopped thinking about that part of the story that was too bad for him to know.

As the time passed by Harry relaxed with the stories of his parents, all of his life he had desired so much to know about them and now he had this man that seemed to have endless memories about them. All of the gold on his vault was not as valuable as the words that were coming out of Lupin's mouth.

The previous words about Sirius Black got lost between the laughs they released at the memories of his father's adventures.

At one point Lupin find out how little Harry knew about his parents and he started to get angry at the Dursleys and he ended up erupting when he discovered that the boy didn't even knew how his parents looked like.

The man stood up at started looking around his pockets, "Here!" he said as he place a little piece of paper on the table.

Harry moved near in order to get a better look at the paper and he almost fell from his chair. It was a photograph. At the far left on the photograph a boy not much older than him was smiling, he was chobby and short and he didn't look like anyone he had met before.

"Peter" Remus Lupin said looking at Harry's confusion.

"Me" he said next pointing at the boy next to Peter, it was suprising to see him so young but there were still many common features of the boy in the picture with the man standing in front of him. The weirder part was that even as a kid he boy looked sick and pale.

"And.." Lupin said with a smile and Harry let out a gasp when he found a boy grinning next to Lupin with the same unruly hair that Harry and the same round shaped glasses. His father.

Harry could easily have stayed there forever looking at his father smiling figure but he soon noticed something odd, his father's arm exited the right side of the frame. He was hugging someone very warmly but Harry could see who since the picture was torn out at that place.

"Just the three of us." Remus Lupin said when he saw Harry's attention on the that side of the picture, his smile was lost. Harry knew exactly who was supposed to be there.

Harry looked at the picture for a long time until Lupin spoke again, "I'm really sorry Harry but I can't let you have that one, is all I have left. But this one..." he said taking another picture out of his pocket, "is all yours."

Harry's eyes grew big when his eyes landed on the picture. It was a dance and his father was there, slightly older but still looking pretty much the same, next to him there was a beatiful redheaded girl on a yellow dress with a pair of stunning green eyes.

Harry turned his face very hopefully to where Lupin was, he was asking a silent question.

Lupin nodded with a smile, "Lily"

The joy that Harry felt at that very moment was too much to handle and he turned his eyes back at the picture. "Thanks" he said to the man and he knew that he had never been this grateful on this entire life.

He didn't even care that one corner of the picture was also torn out, all what was visible in that side where the fingers of someone trying to get himself into the picture. It was not important, all that mattered were his parents dancing joyfully at the middle of the photograph.

Their conversation continued for a bit longer until Harry found himself blinded by some hands blocking his view.

"Who am I?" a sweet voice came to him.

The smile of Harry grew bigger as he pulled himself apart from the grip turning around, "I though that you were on practice!" Harry asked to Ginny.

"Wood couldn't do anything against Angelina and the date that she couldn't miss!" Ginny said smiling wide. Harry saw then Fred and George arriving at Lee's table from far away and they winked at him, Harry waved from the distance.

"How is everything going?" Ginny said turning to face Remus Lupin.

"Wonderful! Ginny this is Remus Lupin, you already know that he was my father's friend." Ginny nodded with a smile.

"Nice to meet you."

"Same to you, you have beautiful wife Harry." Lupin said as he shook Ginny's hand.

"Thanks" Harry said and both he and Ginny blushed.

Ginny sat next to Harry as he passed her the photograph, "Here, look!" he said with a smile.

Ginny's eyes grew wide, "Harry! are these..?"

"My parents" he said.

"This is wonderful!" Ginny said smiling widely.

The conversation expanded to three and they had a great time for a while until Remus Lupin decided to say good bye.

"I'm having a wonderful time but I believe that this is your first trip to Hogsmeade and I think that you want to take at least some candy for your friends." he said.

"Harry! he's right.. Fred talked to me about this place.." Ginny started

"Honeydukes," Lupin answered, "Four or five doors away." he was smiling.

"Thanks" Ginny answered.

"Well, I think that would be all. I guess that I can still letter from you Harry?"

Harry nodded, "Sure, we can also set another meeting later."

"That would be splendid" the man said, "It has been a pleasure Mrs Potter."

Ginny blushed, "Thanks, same to you."

The goodbyes finished and after the long meeting both kids barely had time to pick some sweets at Honeydukes before they had to return to the castle. Harry had enough time to tell Ginny about the conversation and what he thought about the man.

Once at the castle they raced back to the common room to leave all the extra load of sweets they had and soon they rushed towards the infirmary with only a couple of chocolate bars in case that Ron had woken up.

Ron was still in bed but he was not alone, there was only one more person in the room sitting next to his bed with a sad expression. Hermione Granger.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews I have been checking at them. Next chapter we will finally get our hands on Quidditch.**

**Macsr71: I have noticed that also but it is how the ground was settled for the story, there is going to be more balance between Ginny and Harry's focus as more chapters come here all the way to the end of the story.**


End file.
